


Ультра-си

by fandom_Kumys_2018, Tanya_K



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya_K/pseuds/Tanya_K
Summary: Юре четырнадцать, у него впереди чемпионаты, возможности и медали. И новый подопечный Якова, отвлекающий внимание на себя, совсем ему не нравится.





	Ультра-си

1.

Юра покрутил руками назад, вперёд, повернулся всем телом, широко расставляя локти, едва успел уклониться от скачущего Васильчикова. Рядом взвизгнула скакалка.

— Кто размялся, выходим на лёд, — Лизавет Пална открыла дверцу в бортике, помахала рукой, мол, вперёд, труженики заполярья.

Машка, зевая, сняла чехлы, обернулась к Милке, та низко нагнулась к ней и засмеялась. Лизавет Пална шикнула на них, подгоняя.

Утренний лёд — для школоты. Для тех, кто встаёт в шесть утра, шарахается по тёмной комнате, собирая себя и коньки, потом несётся на остановку, на маршрутке, на метро, до Клуба, в восемь пятнадцать обратно, чтобы успеть к девяти на первый урок.

Остальные — Витя, Гошан и новые друзья из солнечной Азии — подтягиваются позднее, после второй заливки. Там уже рулит Яков.

Юра перепрыгнул скобу, ещё, на одной ноге взлетел на тумбу, перекрутился на ней мелкими шажками, вытянувшись «ласточкой», пошёл в обратную сторону.

— Рассредоточились по периметру и два круга беговыми вперёд, два назад, потом скажу, что делать, — Лизавет Пална в сине-белой куртке сборной похлопала махровыми перчатками, оглянулась на Юру. — Плисецкий, не спи, замёрзнешь.

Юра затянул шнурки, обернул вокруг лодыжки, сложил вдвое оставшиеся хвосты, переплёл в узел, загнул сверху плотную, тугую резинку носков, чтобы не развязывались. Попрыгал, смешно пружиня на пластиковых чехлах.

Лёд привычно подхватил и понёс вперёд. Шурх-шурх-шурх, быстро зашуршали, заскрежетали, застучали лезвия.

— Васильчиков, назад смотреть надо, а не ждать, когда все расступятся, — крикнула Лизавет Пална, когда они повернули на третий, вперёд-спиной, круг.

Юра поравнялся с ним на перетяжках.

— Очки зачем снял?

— Сам ты очкарик, — огрызнулся Васильчиков, на удивление внезапно покраснев, завихлял в стороны и сбился на обе ноги.

Юра пожал плечами. Какой нежный.

— Васильчиков, змейку ещё раз. Плисецкий, не отвлекайся. Маша, тебя это тоже касается. И р-раз, два, ребро точнее, Маша, где ребро? Три, четыре, оттолкнулись, и р-раз… Ногу! Держать ногу! Красиво держать, а не как дохлую водоросль.

— А прыгать когда? — заныл Васильчиков.

— Прыгать на батутах будешь. Здесь мы скользим и едем.

— А где Яков Давыдович? — не унимался Васильчиков.

— За батутами пошёл.

Мила прыснула, Машка засмеялась в голос, за ней невольно потянулись остальные.

— Всё, поехали, — Лизавет Пална гулко захлопала в махровые ладони.

Пална — спец по скольжению. Дуги, твиззлы, петли внутрь-наружу, ноги крестиком и вот это всё. Таких любителей мало, один Витя часами может между бортами выписывать крюки-выкрюки, а для остальных — допрыгался до квадов, молодец, и никаких пирожков, не то разжиреешь, как некоторые Гошаны в том году.

Зато утром нет сеньоров-помидоров, тех, кто уже выскочил из юниоров во взрослую лигу и делает вид, что им только солнце мешает прыгнуть ещё выше. И наших новых друзей из средней Азии.

Юра подвигал ногами, словно разрезая лезвиями лёд, легко оттолкнулся, встал с краю. Это как русский народный танец: ведёшь рукой с платочком вправо, разворот, вытянулся, назад. Оттолкнулся, снова рука с платочком.

— Юра, молодец. Мила, корпус прямо, не наклоняйся.

Лучше всего на индивидуальных, конечно. Там и Яков, и местами хореограф — все твои. Ни с кем не надо делиться. А то как будто не ты привёз серебро с Литовского третьего этапа: на следующий день встал, собрал портфель, погладил шнурки, и давай, в семь утра на тренировку, в четыре на вторую, в шесть ОФП и упражнения на пёфект континиус по английскому, пока Яков занимается с надеждой казахстанской сборной.

 

Юра успел втиснуться в забитую маршрутку, повис на поручне, слепо вглядываясь в сумерки за стёклами окон. Побарабанил пальцами по ноге в такт музыке. Извернулся с телефоном, отмотал в видосах на призёров австрийского Линца.

Красно-золотой Пхичит сделал круг почёта, замер в центре с вытянутой вверх рукой, закрутил циркуль и грохнулся с первого же акселя. Юра поморщился. Не бронза, а гуманитарная помощь странам третьего мира. Ну, хоть катается не под нудли и страдашки.

Чуланонт бодро вскочил, сбацал резвую связку и вылетел в каскад из тулуп тулупыча. Ладно, пусть живёт. И следующий тройной лутц с выходом во вращение явно метил в четверной на следующем сезоне. Но Юрин лучше. Если бы Яков не запрещал из-за своих дурацких принципов, Юра давно бы сигал квады за здорово живёшь. Восемьдесят семь с копейками за короткую против Юриных девяносто шести баллов. Ванкувер, жди своего героя!

 

До начала урока он успевал только вытряхнуть одетые в «сушки» коньки на пол между кроватью и шкафом, схватить рюкзак и горохом ссыпаться по ступенькам вниз, перелетая через турникет. Если повезёт — перехватить завтрак в столовой. Либо худеть до второй перемены.

На первой алгебре спали все — и те, у кого вчера была игра, и у кого с утра хоккейная тренировка на льду. С химией дело пошло бодрее. Юре нравилось видеть, что любая вещь распадается на составляющие. Что эти атомы можно изучить, понять, как они действуют.

Как в катании. Это со стороны кажется, что фигурист перебирает ногами и крутится. Но самые сложные движения разбираются на отдельные элементы. Те — на промежутки реберного скольжения, шаги, смену ног и дальше. Как молекулы. Соедини и получится новое вещество, механически выверенное и живое.

Изо Юра высидел с трудом, уляпался краской, размалёвывая кувшин и скатерть, запихнул альбом со слипшимися страницами в рюкзак и накинул капюшон, загораживаясь чёлкой. Может, человек человеку и друг, товарищ и брат, но фигурист хоккеистам — точно нет. Спортивная школа-интернат, где на каждую параллель по две хоккейные команды, не располагала к дружелюбию. Юра молча прошёл по коридору вниз до столовки, забрал на поднос свои тарелки.

Намазал кабачковую икру на хлеб, быстро расправился с супом, оставил напоследок фрикадельки. Поколупался в плове, выел рис и мясо, отодвинул в сторону длинную мягкую морковку и волосы лука. С четырёх снова лёд и современный танец — времени только закинуть коньки в сумку и обратно на маршрутку или долгое метро.

Вечером командовал Яков. Он и утром появлялся, если не было индивидуальных тренировок перед стартами, дел в федре и не приходилось обходить мины — минспорта, минобразования и другие.

Юра опёрся о борт, снял чехлы с лезвий. Мимо протиснулся Гошан, сверкая неоновым «графом». У него самого были простые, чёрные, как у мужика, а не какой-нибудь там нежной либелы.

Как у Алтына. Тот аккуратно положил чехлы за скамейку, туда же пристроил протеиновую болтанку ядрёного голубого цвета. Юра нарочно пролез впереди, чтобы не плестись в конце.

Пусть лучше он на меня смотрит, подумал Юра, и самому стало смешно от такой глупости.

— Раскатываемся, начинаем с одинарного.

Чего ему в Канаде не сиделось? Там даже вон друга по азиатскому региону Чуланонта на каскады до бронзы на промежуточном этапе натаскали. А у коня-завоевателя Алтына, глядишь, шансов побольше.

Одинарный аксель и тулуп Юра выпрыгивал, даже если разбудить ночью и обуть коньки на босую ногу. Да и тройные тоже. Назад, назад, беговыми, повернуться, шаг, мах правой. Завернуть себя всем телом, толчок, руки к груди. Успеть! Левая нога легко вышла от колена в балансирующую ласточку, и Юра сам чувствовал, что за ним осталась идеальная запятая выезда. Знай наших!

Хотя чего бы не переехать, когда тебе родоки снимают хату поближе к катку, а маман кашеварит, чтобы сыночка-корзиночка хорошо прыгал и не растерял на льду надежду казахстанской федры и родительского бабла.

Уж точно получше, чем интернат с десяти лет, комната в общаге с двумя придурками и звонки деду раз в неделю.

Юра легко, походя сделал перекидной, покрутился, выбирая свой «коридор». Вечером людно. Яков тасовал время: день катание до зала, день наоборот, но группу, как икру, не размажешь.

Раньше Юра оглянулся бы на Виктора проверить — видел, нет? Теперь озирался на Алтына.

Тот снова и снова заходил на риттбергер. Тройной, четверной, с одного угла, с другого, по центру катка и в борт. Риттбергер не сдавался, Алтын полировал лёд, но снова шёл на прыжки как БТР, как татаро-монгольские завоеватели в пыли степей, оставляя после себя пепелища и руины.

— Плечи, ноги! Поздно! — крикнул Яков в очередной раз и закашлялся. Чего он с ним возится?

Юра покосился на Алтына. Чёрные водолазка, штаны, коньки. В чёрном-чёрном городе прыгает чёрный-чёрный человек… Тень отца Гамлета.

— Да, вот так, и корпусом, корпусом.

Юра нарочно вылез вперёд, прямо под нос этой тёмной туче, вытянул руки и низко выгнулся в заклон. Алтын отступился, полетел со своего ритта через полкатка.

— Плисецкий! — рявкнул Яков. — Ещё раз, и будешь кататься с младшей группой!

Мила хмыкнула, Гошан недоуменно оглянулся, Васильчиков опять всё прохлопал, моргая и щурясь, и только Алтын смотрел и смотрел своими чёрными глазами. Даже не по себе становилось.

Да пошли вы. Юра бешено разогнался, выпрыгнул в четверной сальхов. Нога неплотно села на лёд, дёрнуло поясницу, но он упрямо вытащил квад с самого дна назло Якову.

 

2.

Юра играл в молчанку, начиная с тренировки. Вдруг путал шаги, заплетаясь в ногах, выпрыгивал недокрученные четверные с опасным, несбалансированным выездом, мешал Отабеку, тянул внимание на себя. А когда Яков, не выдержав, прикрикнул на него, замолчал.

Теперь делал вид, что Якова нет рядом, нес уязвлённую гордость мимо домов, прятался за капюшоном и выбившейся челкой, сутулил спину, убрав руки в карманы — сколько раз говорил так не делать, не успеет правильно сгруппироваться, расшибет нос. Свернул к метро вместо маршрутки. Заметив, что Яков идёт за ним, толкнул дверь, специально не придерживая. Он поймал ее на противоходе, помог движению. Метро обдало привычным ветром из машинного масла и синтетики.

Юра прошёл турникеты, спустился на эскалаторе. С шумом пробежали галдящие школьники. Газировка, чипсы, портфели. Яков смотрел на них, на то, как подрагивает Юрина нога, отбивая ритм.

Среди подростков Юра почти неразличим. Уже четырнадцать, а он худой, даже тщедушный, в своём глухо накинутом капюшоне, с проводами от телефона к обоим ушам, спортивной сумкой наперевес. И спина эта. Чего он сутулится? Может, на офп добавить нагрузки? Выпросить абонемент в бассейн на выходной. Но в бильман выходит так легко, словно там не кости, а жгуты.

Девочек-фигуристок сразу видно. Ту же Милу. Как Лилию — ни одной небрежной позы.

Шумно выехал поезд, слепя фарами из тёмных недр тоннеля. Юра сорвался с места, протолкнулся внутрь. Яков за ним, успел заметить растерянность — мест осталось всего два, почти напротив друг друга. Юра, словно и не было секундного замешательства, вальяжно сел, не вынимая рук из карманов, съехал вниз, откинулся на спинку, и капюшон скрыл его лицо почти до переносицы.

Яков достал скатанный в трубку «Спорт-экспресс», развернул, закрутил обратно и поймал себя на том, что постукивает журналом так же, как Юра — ногой. У него уже были такие, не терпящие конкуренции. С талантливыми спортсменами всегда сложно, они забирают в личное пользование без остатка и компромиссов. Злятся, если отвлекаешься на других.

Тот же Витя.

Хотя нет, Витя всё же другой, на него то находит такое же требовательное «дай», «я», «мое», то он катается сам по себе, в своём мире.

А Юре нужно постоянно быть рядом. Доказывать, что он здесь, даже сейчас, когда они оба лишь едут до «Садовой», где Юра выйдет, а Яков останется дальше.

Можно найти ещё одного хореографа, им не помешает. Грише — тот чудит со своими нескладными руками и ногами, и Отабеку — чтобы не был прыгающим деревом.

Лилию попросить? Нет, Лилия — это на крайний случай. Как атомная бомбардировка, под которой самому бы выжить.

Яков снова заметил, что машинально похлопывает по колену скрученным журналом. Поймал настороженный взгляд Юры, и тот быстро закрыл глаза, делая вид, что спит.

Может, зря он сейчас взял Отабека?

За окном вагона в темноте ползли змеи проводов и жил. Адмиралтейская, на следующей Юра выходит, пересаживается на синюю ветку, и в семь утра он снова на катке.

В какой-то момент Яков с ужасом подумал, что начинается то же самое, что они, казалось, оставили в прошлом году. Когда он поседел с Юриными капризами, его бесконечно меняющимся настроением, быстрым ростом, ломающимся голосом, гормонами. Юра не понимал, не мог найти сам себя, и мучил всех вокруг. То, что обычные подростки ощущают как плавный переход от материнской заботы к друзьям, для Юры оказалось пропастью, в которой не было ни матери, ни друзей.

Да и соперников тоже толком не было, что не добавляло мотивации.

Нет, не зря.

Юре нужен соперник в своей команде. Как зеркало. Трудно заниматься, когда не понимаешь, что именно ты делаешь. Соревнования каждый раз как в бочку с холодной водой, да что там увидишь между раздевалкой и льдом. Витя, Гриша — они все старше, другим юниорам до Юры не дотянуться, а вот Отабек — вполне.

Яков его вспомнил, когда тот пришёл с матерью проситься к нему в группу. На летних сборах четыре года назад подумал, что мальчик способный, но какой-то… Запущенный, что ли? Неуверенный. Да, неуверенный. Одни черные глаза сверкали под сведенными бровями.

А теперь совсем другое дело, спортсмен вырос.

Странно, что он не помнит его выступлений. Семнадцать лет, это уже состоявшийся юниор.

Объявили Садовую, и Яков понял, что Юра и правда спит. Дёрнулся разбудить и сел обратно.

Дома, конечно, не густо, но что он, пельменей и бутербродов с маслом не найдет. Лилия разводилась, обвиняя его, что они чаще живут с другими, чем друг с другом. Но это ведь неправда. Да, всякое бывало, особенно в конце нищих девяностых, только и у Лилии постоянно перебивались ночлегом коллеги из других городов, ученицы и просто знакомые. Это когда они наконец оставались одни, квартира казалась выхолощенным музеем. Мебель расставлена, а жильцы давно вымерли.

Может, поэтому и развелись.

Капюшон задрался, обнажая заостренные, пока по-детски размытые черты лица, мягкие ресницы, белые спутанные волосы. В спорте легко забыть, что Юра — ещё ребенок. Одинокий, капризный, упрямый, самостоятельный ребёнок. Которому завтра снова вставать в шесть утра, чтобы успеть к семи на лёд, к девяти на алгебру, в четыре тянуть ноги к голове и отпрыгивать выход из акселя до автоматизма и тошноты.

Яков потёр лицо, провёл ладонью по залысине.

На остановке Юра вскочил, словно его выдернули из горящего дома. Обвёл мутным взглядом вагон и кинулся к выходу.

Успел. Ну то-то же.

 

3.

Юра его не ненавидел. Нет. Вот ещё, много чести. Что там Яков вопил про нездоровую атмосферу в команде? Было бы что тут ненавидеть.

Он опустился в продольный шпагат, опёрся локтями о пол и щёлкнул вкладку с инстачем. Пхичит спамил панд и заросли тростника. Позади мучили то ли хореографа, то ли деревянного буратинку Алтына.

— Выдохни, давай, и-и расслабились. На «ух» вни-из.

— Не могу больше, — сдавленно ответил Алтын.

— Через немогу. Ещё немного и будешь бильман делать не хуже Юры.

Юра фыркнул и развернулся к ним — демонстративно, через поперечный шпагат. Попал в пристальный, непонятный взгляд. Потянулся из него, будто из густого, липкого мазута, с силой оттолкнулся как от борта ледовой коробки и уставился в окно. Тополь трепетал зелёно-желтыми листьями в коричневую крапину.

Тоже мне, казахстанский воин-расхититель чужих катков и тренеров.

 

Юра едва не заснул под мерное покачивание вагона метро. Выскочил в последнюю секунду. Вприпрыжку добежал до интерната, сразу в столовку, чтобы не возвращаться обратно. Поймал недовольный взгляд тётки на раздаче за куртку, кроссовки и рюкзак. Показал ей мысленный фак, прилип к столовскому меню с синей печатью «ГБОУ… школа-интернат со спортивным уклоном…».

Меню обещало салат из моркови с грецким орехом, овощное рагу с курицей, хлеб и кисель. Юра составил тарелки на покоцанный пластиковый поднос, спрятался в дальний угол, размотал наушники.

После Чуланонта вышел мелочь Минами. Порезал цветастыми коньками лёд, старательно его вытер задницей и кое-как доковылял до четвёртого места.

За программами и выступлениями Алтына Юра намеренно не следил. Много чести. Засмотренное до дыр видео из Хельсинки не в счёт. Алтын катался так, словно никого не было рядом. Скрестный, скрестный, замах, прыжок, раскрытие. Юра, глядя на чёткие, уверенные связки Алтына подумал, что надо было так же сделать. Хореограф, «можно просто Михаил», накрутил какую-то муть. Ни в музыку, ни в ноги. А резкий шаг с хорошими, острыми углами поворотов смотрелся бы круто.

И волосы под ноль, чтобы совсем уж от Питера Пэна к генералам песчаных карьеров.

Взрослеть так взрослеть!

Юра хмыкнул, представив глаза Якова и жюри. Опомнился, скосил взгляд на тётку-раздатчицу. Та махала тряпкой по столам, намекая, что Юру здесь не задерживают.

Кто ему ставил, кстати?

Юра подтёр остатки соуса на тарелке горбушкой хлеба, запил киселём.

Алтыну маман наверняка готовит какие-нибудь эчпочмаки. Или баурсаки. Или манты, или что там они едят у себя в юртах среди монгольских степей.

Юра однажды пробовал манты на даче у дедова другана. Такой же заядлый лыжник в вязаном свитере с горловиной до макушки. Он варил их в мантоварке на газовой горелке в деревянном дощатом домике со старым продавленным диваном. Маленький Юра сидел на этом диване, забравшись с ногами, только коленки торчали у груди, и грел замёрзшие ступни под одеялом, сшитым из разноцветных треугольников. Была поздняя осень, и он долго прыгал вокруг раскоряченной антоновки, пытаясь достать жёлтые яблоки.

Яблоки оказались холодные и кислые, но дедин друган всё равно навалил их целый рюкзак, и всю обратную дорогу в громкой, медленной электричке Юра нюхал их сочный, яркий запах. Про манты он ничего не помнил.

 

Юра поднялся по лестнице, обтирая ладонями перила, плечом толкнул дверь в комнату. Два придурка-хоккеиста, с которыми его поселили, где-то шлялись, и Юра завалился с телефоном на кровать, скрестив ноги на спинке. Надо бы глянуть на физику. Или литературу. Или ещё что-нибудь, сонно подумал Юра, поворачиваясь на бок. И умыться, что ли.

В девять припёрлись Чернецкий и Грицевич, разбудили Юру своим гоготом, развонялись про кроссовки посреди комнаты — во сне скинул? — пришлось вставать, тащиться в умывальную, садиться за уроки и читать про «А. С. Пушкин, тема истории и народной поэзии в творчестве». И здесь бунты, народы и жажда первого места. Вот некоторые не умеют в квады, даже в шаги толком не могут, а зал встаёт. Харизма, талант зажечь толпу. А другие всё вроде хорошо делают, и прыгают, и спирали ого-го какие крутят, но как начнут под нудли по льду киваться, и все только и ждут, когда это закончится. Даже жюри. Так и здесь. Будь ты сто раз умён, справедлив и честен, но пойдут за тем, кто громче зовёт и лучше треплется.

Юра зевнул и посмотрел на Чернецкого. Тот дрых под раскрытой тетрадью по немецкому. На полке сверху, на самом видном месте улыбалась сборная по хоккею, покрытая сверху синими круголями автографов.

Ему оставалось разве что Витю притащить и в угол комнаты поставить. Для любования и примера. Сколько у него медалей? В сундук влезают?

Ничего, скоро Юра всех заставит подвинуться.

 

4.

Лутц-тулуп. Лутц-ойлер-тулуп. Отабек выехал в запятую и намёками откатал дорожку по диагонали льда.

— Уходить-то будешь или со мной сегодня заночуешь?

Он обернулся к служебному выходу: Степан Петрович в сером ватнике в четвёртый раз предлагал закруглиться и не жечь электричество почём зря.

— Да, сейчас, сейчас, — заверил Отабек. — Я ещё немного, пять минут.

Степан Петрович вздохнул.

— Опять пять минут. А будут все двадцать пять. И чего дома не спится.

Отабек развернулся у короткого борта, разогнался, оттолкнулся, складываясь в воздухе, приземлился в волчок, закрутился внизу и вырос в заклон. Нет, бильмана у него не будет, можно и не мечтать. Если брать, то прыжками, техникой, чёткостью исполнения.

Он включил музыку на телефоне — слабовато для такого помещения, но наушники разлетятся по дороге, не соберёшь. Задрожал голос дудука как степного ветра, влилась ритмом гитара, запел саксофон. Красиво, нарезать бы потом в первую часть произвольной, где нет бешеных дорожек.

Ночью, в узком промежутке между тем, как лёг в кровать, и глубоким сном мельтешило скольжение, скрипящий шелест от лезвий, шаги, повороты. Отабек вновь и вновь заходил на «тройку», отталкивался, прыгал, опускался на ногу, почему-то левую. Неверно балансировал, и мешанина из картинок и звуков обрывалась на крутящемся коньке и белых полосах, хаотично наложенных друг на друга. Гулко, испуганно стучало сердце.

— Бек, Бека.

Он открыл глаза, мутно и жарко выбираясь из полусна. Над ним, низко склонившись, стояла мама.

— Опять? — комкая буквы, хрипло спросил Отабек.

Мама протянула кружку с ярко-синим гжелевым рисунком. Он приподнялся на локте, тело успело расслабиться, плохо слушалось. Придержал рукой, глотнул. Ярко, с горчинкой пахнуло ромашкой и мёдом — мама привезла с собой из бабушкиного сада под Аксу. Погладила его по волосам, забрала кружку. Отабек лёг обратно. Сон ушёл, оставив след, расплывчатый, как ромашковый запах в комнате.

Не то чтобы ему здесь трудно. А когда фигурное катание давалось иначе? Сплошное вопреки. В Казахстане не было нормального льда, толковых тренеров, которые могли поставить тройные. Даже правильной заточки коньков, чтобы рёбра, желоб, — не было. Всё искали сами — упражнения, станок, хореографию. Сестра шила костюмы, Отабек пинцетом клал блестящий бисер на тонкую тягучую ткань.

Отабек научился перекраивать музыку под себя. Увлёкся до пульта ди-джея в ночном клубе. Спасибо музыкальной школе за знакомства.

Отец разминал кожу ботинок, чтобы те не стирали ноги кровавых мозолей. В кладовке прочно занял своё место точильный станок.

Может, он бы и сдался, если не поддержка родителей, Айнур и увлечённых тренеров. «Сухое» ОФП в Алма-Ате умели — скакалка, бег, плаванье, лыжи, тренажёрный зал. В ЛА его словно оглушило и бросило в волну одновременно. С корявым английским, ужасным произношением, топографическими кретинизмом, отсутствующей выворотностью, боязнью подвести и огромным желанием кататься.

— У меня ноги сами требуют коньков, — признался Отабек в мамино плечо, в тонкую голубую кофту из ангоры, пахнущую цветами, апельсином и чем-то ещё. Смотреть было стыдно: столько хлопот с ним. Переезды, растраты, другая страна и деньги, деньги, деньги. — Даже ноют, так хочется скользить, сделать петлю на одной ноге, закрутиться. И прыгать. Я словно чувствую, как разбегаюсь, отталкиваюсь, вращаюсь в воздухе и опускаюсь вниз.

Отабек дёрнул ногой, наяву представляя как он и правда резко и сильно ударяет зубцом левой — помнит: ребро, внутреннее ребро! — сильный мах рукой, всем корпусом, кулаки к груди, успеть раскрыться, поймать баланс ещё до того, как конёк столкнётся со льдом. Передней частью, потом всей плоскостью. Держать себя, помогая, как птица, хвостом, спиной и крыльями — тренер так в детстве учил.

Мама прижалась щекой к его макушке.

— У меня тоже так бывает, — шепнула она. — Когда я давно не вяжу, пальцы просят дай, дай мне спицы. Или крючок. Словно в руках уже держу полотно и натяжение нитки на коже чувствую. И мысленно повторяю рисунок, который хотела бы сделать. Подцепить петлю, протащить нить, вывернуть на себя, перекинуть на другую спицу, снова подцепить петлю, — мама показала, как она вяжет, Отабек засмеялся, запрокидывая голову.

В Канаде от испуга и неумелого старания Отабек потянул связки в первую же неделю. Месяц на восстановление, ощущение собственного бессилия до слёз. И внезапное понимание простой истины, так долго шедшей к нему со сборов Якова: он должен взять всё, что предложит ему большой мир фигурного катания, впитать в себя и создать из него собственный. Как костюм только для него. Через который он сможет рассказать о себе зрителям. И тогда его будут любить.

Канады, как и США, спустя три года стало недостаточно. Отабек не вспомнил про Якова, он про него и не забывал.

Про мальчика Юру Плисецкого из летнего лагеря. Образ размылся, но что-то в нём было такое, когда сразу видно — он станет первым и будет первым не один год. Отабек видел, как Юра ворвался в юниорское гран-при в прошлом году, ослепил молнией и не собирался останавливаться.

Отабека тянуло даже не к Юре или Якову конкретно. К атмосфере, возможностям и вызову, которые они дают. Он и не надеялся, что Яков согласится его тренировать. Заранее был готов хоть на ночёвку под окнами, как в «Бойцовском клубе». Не пришлось, Яков то ли вспомнил, то ли поверил в Отабека.

В отличие от Юры. Он не ожидал, ни на одно мгновение не предполагал, что так будет. И Юрина неприязнь, осязаемая, острая, колючая, ранила сильнее всего. Отабек надеялся, что они станут друзьями. Предвкушал.

Позже Отабек читал, что Юру сравнивают с Виктором Никифоровым — талантом, комплекцией в юном возрасте, страной, цветом волос. И ему были смешны такие параллели ещё до знакомства с обоими, а теперь и подавно.

— С кем Юра дружит? Да проще с ежом трахнуться, чем подружиться с Юрцом, — заржал Попович в ответ на осторожный вопрос.

Он уже видел такое, когда Джей-Джей узнал, что Отабек близко знаком с Изабеллой задолго до него. Ненаправленная и ничем не объяснимая злость и ревность. Пошатнувшаяся дружба не восстановилась, и Отабек с растерянностью смотрел на то, что творит Юра.

Мама молчала, считаясь с желаниями Отабека. Собрала вещи, помогла найти жильё, договориться с федрой, с чиновниками, с хозяйкой, обустроить быт, экстернат последнего года в школе. Не спрашивала: «Зачем тебе это нужно, улым Бек? Неужели тебе не жилось в США, в Канаде? Или не хочется вернуться в Алма-Ату?».

Но он всё равно слышал эти вопросы. И тоже молчал, что нет, ему именно не жилось в ЛА, Торонто. Да, ему хотелось бы кататься в Алма-Ате, в родных стенах, где за окном видны горы. Показать, как это красиво: скольжение, вращения, прыжки. Совершенство движений через спорт.

Когда-нибудь он соберёт свою команду — тренеров по фигурному катанию, ОФП, хореографии, врачей, массажистов, создаст ледовую школу. Но пока возвращаться было не к чему.

По потолку вытянулся прямоугольник света и снова исчез вместе с затихшим мотором за окном. Сейчас бы мотоцикл, шлем и свист ветра в ушах. Перед глазами мельтешили чёрные коньки, лезвия, лёд. У него третье место в Хельсинки, нужно постараться в Словении, и тогда останется время до гран-при и национального чемпионата.

 

5.

Чем быстрее приближался этап в Словении, тем чаще Юра ощущал себя, словно гудящая трансформаторная подстанция. Не те, которые ставят во дворах, из кирпича и с крышей в сосульках, а как в деревне — колченогое железное сооружение с желтой молнией на боку.

Их как специально закинули в один котёл: Алтын, Некола, он, Леруа. И пусть победит сильнейший, блин. Журналисты захлёбывались прогнозами, Марука заливал слюнями их заявки с элементами.

Юра хотел не просто взять гран-при и получить путевку на первенство по фигурному среди юниоров. В свои четырнадцать Юра одновременно мог выйти и на чемпионат России, и хотел это сделать.

Он спорил с Яковом до хрипоты, отстаивая своё право на взрослые игры:

— Почему девчонкам вы разрешаете? Мила два года назад шла сразу в оба чемпионата! Почему ей можно, а мне, как всегда, нет?

— Потому что у девушек в четырнадцать может быть последний чемпионат, когда у тебя первый! Скажут, мальчишка, пятнадцати ещё нет, у тебя же столько времени впереди, а медали и чемпионат Европы всем нужен. Не лезь во взрослые, они сожрут и не подавятся. Задвинут под других, а тебе потом заново придется доказывать, что ты чего-то стоишь.

— Костьми подавятся! — кричал Юра в ответ. — Я даже с одним четверным всех положу только за счет компонентов.

С лестницы к зрительским рядам засмеялись.

— Яков, ты должен больше хвалить его. Меня раньше тоже так же ругали. Ты сможешь победить и без четверных прыжков.

Юра резко обернулся к Якову всем корпусом, тыча пальцем в Витю. Ты хотел доводы и доказательства, вот они, стоят перед тобой.

Виктор остановил его раскрытой ладонью, призывая подождать, и облокотился на заграждение.

— Но могу поспорить, что ты только выиграешь, если подождёшь ещё год.

— Тогда… — Юра подскочил к нему. В груди бушевали грозы и сверкали молнии от гнева, злости, досады, надежды, решимости. — Тогда ты сделаешь мне программу на взрослый чемпионат!

Юра и сам не знал, как это пришло ему в голову, но Виктор согласно кивнул и протянул руку.

— Идёт. Как победишь в чемпионате мира среди юниоров, приходи. Я устрою тебе лучший дебют во взрослой категории.

Юра пожал её в ответ и победно прошёл мимо Якова, едва не задев сумкой. Пусть учит своих Алтынов, он другого тренера нашёл, ещё лучше.

 

В Словению летели не вместе. Алтын со своей федрой и кем-то из девушек-одиночниц. Юра с Яковом. В рюкзаке — алгебра, физика и химия на неделю. Русский и литература ждали в интернате. Подождут. В аэропорту и самолёте Юра решал задачки, неожиданно долго собирался с духом в отеле. Внутри закручивалось тревожным узлом ожидание. Легче выйти и сделать, чем сначала откатать сто тренировок, промаяться в номере, а потом ещё день пастись на катке, пока не придёт его очередь.

Это лишь тренировка, говорит он себе. Одна сегодня, вторая — завтра. Посмотрит на лёд, на других. Пока можно падать и уставать.

Юра ввалился в раздевалку последним. Протиснулся между остальными к своему углу и застыл, уперевшись в Алтына.

Тот невозмутимо сидел на его месте, как будто не знал, где переодевается, переобувается Юра.

Он потоптался с ноги на ногу. Заглянул Яков:

— Все переоделись? Юра, чего стоишь, давай в темпе.

— Подвинься, — выплюнул Юра, и толкнул Алтына, резко садясь на скамейку.

Алтын пропустил его ближе к стене.

Юра расстегнул рюкзак, достал коньки, перчатки, стянул кроссовки за пятки. В раздевалку снова заглянули, на этот раз кто-то из казахстанской федры — для Юры они все на одно лицо. Алтын заметил и поднялся навстречу.

Коньки остались на полу, прислоненные к скамейке. Юра покосился на них, застегнул рюкзак, поставил рядом. И, не выдержав, потянулся — посмотреть. Итальянские, на пошив, индивидуальный заказ, личные мерки. Целое состояние. А лезвия, наверное, фирменные. Он перевернул конёк и увидел знакомую надпись. Вилсон. Но сами ботинки точно на заказ. Крепкие крючки, обхват, пятка.

Юра провёл пальцами по качественной, приятной на ощупь коже, щёлкнул ногтем по каблуку и поставил обратно. Воровато оглянулся — никто не заметил? — и наткнулся на странный, внимательный взгляд пацана, имени которого даже не помнил.

Юра быстро отвернулся и зло втиснулся в ботинки. Вот, блин. Ещё не хватало, чтобы Алтыну разболтали, как он его коньки лапал.

По очереди ставили музыкальное сопровождение. Юра размялся, глазея, как катаются другие. Высморкался, поискал Якова, вышел на лёд. Он проехал круг, другой, попробовал отдельные шаги, каскад из сальхова и тулупа, ритта и тулупа. Каскады шли, даже из трёх прыжков шли. Добавил поднятые руки.

Как намагниченный, сразу заметил Алтына. Тот неуверенно шагнул, словно с трудом обогнул длинный борт, короткий, зашёл на лутц и вдруг перекатился через себя, ударился коленом, бедром, локтем, растянулся плашмя.

Немногочисленная казахстанская федра бросилась к нему, заносилась разбуженным ульем. Прибежал медик, следом нашёлся Яков. Откуда-то взялся Леруа.

Юра недоумённо наблюдал за ними, не понимая, что происходит.

— Травма, что ли? — спросил Некола на таком же кособоком английском, как и Юрин.

Леруа проехал мимо, на катке зашушукались. Слухи поползли волнами, догоняя Юру. У надежды Казахстана в коньках оказались стёкла. «Кровищи — вся раздевалка, ты видел?» Кто-то показал на него пальцем. И Юра сквозь холодную муть узнал того пацана, что смотрел на него в раздевалке.

Это не я, нет, нет.

— Это не я! — Юра задыхался. Он заметался взглядом между Яковом, суровым и тёмным, казахстанской федрой. — Это не я!

 

— После разберемся. Виновные будут наказаны, — тяжело уронил Яков, выходя вслед за носилками.

Юра как в тумане докатал тренировку под присмотром Лизавет Палны. Бестолково отработал прыжки, вращения. В голове бились страх несправедливого обвинения, отстранения от соревнований. И подспудный, забитый подальше — оказаться на месте Отабека. Кто мог так сделать? В Казахстане разве есть конкуренция? Значит, ради кого-то из участников?

Но не Юры.

— Елизавета Павловна, хоть вы мне верите? — с отчаяньем спросил он, остановившись у раздевалки.

Лизавет Пална рассеянно сжала его плечо. В коньках и чехлах Юра был выше, но именно сейчас ему хотелось стать ребёнком, которого есть кому защитить.

— Верю, Юра, верю. Тебя никто и не обвиняет. Мальчика жалко.

Юра смазано слышал последние слова и не сразу осознал их смысл. Мальчика — это Алтына. Он был так оглушён своим страхом, что не думал о жалости или сочувствии. Каково это — лишиться возможности кататься? И не из-за травмы, а потому что кто-то хотел тебе навредить.

 

За ночь растерянность переплавилась в злость, Юра вгрызся в первое место бульдожьей хваткой и никому его не уступил. Чтобы не сомневались — он и так всех порвёт, без подстав и интриг.

Казахстанская федра замяла ситуацию со снятием Отабека, официально объявила о травме спортсмена на тренировке, и скандал не случился. Яков тоже молчал, но Юре всё равно хотелось поговорить с Отабеком. Сказать, что это был не он. Юра, конечно, не подарок и вёл он себя не слишком дружелюбно, но стекло — не его метод.

Он больше боялся, что федра или родители Отабека увезут в его степи и больше не вернут в коварную Россию. Хотя на самом деле претензии стоило предъявлять к Любляне, но кого это волновало.

К концу ноября Отабек пришёл на ОФП со всеми, и Юра с удивлением увидел, как ему рады. Отабеку жали руку, хлопали по спине, шутили про ногу и новый уровень катания на одном лезвии.

— … или на палках для шведской ходьбы. Вообще норм, — одобрил Васильчиков. Отабек улыбался, и белые зубы блестели на контрасте со смуглой кожей.

 

Юра дожидался его после тренировки. Пнул ограждение, покрутился на месте. Запрокинул голову, глядя на небо, сощурился от солнца. Чего он там застрял?

Машины толкались у Клуба, как огромные жуки. Наконец вышел Отабек. Юра пристально пригляделся к его походке, хромоты не было, и он воспрял духом. Дёрнул плечом, чтобы рюкзак не сползал, уверенно направился к нему.

Сердце стучало, как сумасшедшее, непонятно от чего.

— Это был не я, — сказал Юра сразу, стоило Отабеку остановиться, уперевшись в него, как тогда в раздевалке. — Я бы не стал.

— Я знаю, — с каким-то удивлением ответил Отабек, и Юра растерялся.

— Знаешь?..

— Ты бы выиграл у меня в соревнованиях, но точно не подсовывал стекло в ботинки.

Юра выдохнул, в груди стало неожиданно легко и радостно.

— Точно. Как нога? — спохватился он.

У Отабека дёрнулись губы в нервной, полной досады и обиды гримасе.

— Гран-при для меня закрыты. Национальные тоже, если не возьмут на чемпионат страны за особые заслуги, — он грустно усмехнулся, и Юра понял, что в щедрость федры нигде не верят.

— Ну, может, ещё передумают, — неуверенно сказал он.

Отабек пожал плечами, тоже посмотрел на небо. Разговор зашёл в тупик и надо было куда-то сворачивать. И так наговорили больше слов, чем за предыдущие четыре месяца.

— Спешишь? А то давай прогуляемся. Две недели только по квартире прыгал, хоть на улицы посмотреть.

— Надо было раньше Васильчикова слушать. Про шведские палки, — подначил Юра. Отабек улыбнулся, и от этого неожиданно стало тепло.

 

6.

Отабек ожидал чего-то такого. Не стекла в коньке, конечно — размах оказался преувеличенным, кровь шла, ещё как, заливая и ботинок, и носки, и пол, когда он разулся, но не битая толчея, когда он мог бы заявить о намеренном причинении вреда. Один осколок, изрезавший пальцы, и неудачное падение следом.

— Вы уверены, что стекло подбросили? — осторожно спросил представитель ИСУ, разглядывая отмытый кусок бутылки. Намёк был слишком прозрачным, чтобы Отабек продолжил настаивать. Он хотел кататься и выигрывать, а не искать виновных. Федра вздохнула с облегчением: не хватало вмешательства политики в возможность международных командировок.

Отабек подспудно сомневался, что у него получится. Что ничего не случится. Всё, что угодно: сломается ботинок, оторвутся стразы, вывалится прыжок, он неудачно упадёт или вовсе опоздает на выступление. Оказывается, если много лет идти вопреки, и сам начинаешь ждать неудачи. Жаль было лишь подготовки, трудов Якова, хореографа из родной Алма-Аты и семьи. Они, казалось, расстроились больше него.

Он был готов даже к тому, что Яков откажется тренировать его дальше. Какой смысл возиться с подопечным, который пропустит сезон? И где гарантия, что история не повторится на следующем соревновании, оставив пятно на всём Клубе. И Отабек не удивился, когда Яков позвонил ему с просьбой о разговоре после возвращения из Словакии.

Яков посмотрел на перебинтованную ногу, на список лекарств, потыкал пальцем: «Хорошая мазь, пользуйся обязательно». Отложил папку с бумагами и переплёл пальцы между расставленными коленями.

— Буду говорить с тобой как со взрослым. Национальные нам закрыты. Они сказали, что гран-при и так были актом высочайшего доверия.

— Которое я не оправдал.

Яков его не жалел, и Отабеку это неожиданно нравилось, как нравилась его строгая надёжность и уверенность на тренировках.

— Скорее, не простили Клуба после Канады. Они надеялись видеть тебя в Казахстане?

— Там негде тренироваться.

Яков медленно кивнул.

Отабек думал, самое страшное — отказ Якова от него. И только сейчас стало доходить, о чем именно говорит ему тренер. Сердце ухнуло в холодный колодец.

— Значит, если я снялся с гран-при, пропустил этапы чемпионата страны и следом чемпионат мира, моё финансирование… Только сборная Алма-Аты, никаких коньков и костюмов, и…

— Не думай об этом.

— Но я не смогу оплачивать вашу работу как тренера, — хочешь быть спортсменом, будь честным.

Со всей скальпельно-острой правдой, как бы она тебя не ранила. Он думал, худшее уже произошло? Нет, оказывается, дно — это когда ты снова и снова не можешь заниматься тем, что любишь, и единственным, что по-настоящему умеешь.

— А ты собрался заканчивать карьеру? — Яков посмотрел прямо и жёстко. Со льдом не получится иначе, за малейшим промахом может наступить инвалидность.

— Нет, но…

— Жить есть на что?

— Да, это да, у меня…

— Вот и все. А за работу после расплатишься. Когда привезешь медаль со следующего гран-при.

Отабека словно успели поймать за мгновение до пропасти. Колодезная вода среди палящей пустыни. Ему хотелось обнять Якова или заплакать. Он думал, что таких тренеров уже не существует.

— Ну все, давай, сынок, — Яков неловко похлопал его по плечу. — Держись, лечись и возвращайся. Решим, что делать с твоими тренировками, пока нога не заживет. И думай только про катание.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Отабек и порывисто пожал большую ладонь Якова обеими руками.

 

Через несколько дней после дежурных «как самочувствие?» Яков позвал его:

— У меня есть одно предложение, приезжай, посмотришь, подойдёт ли тебе.

Отабек был готов мыть полы и красить стены в пилотке из газеты в благодарность за вновь предоставленный шанс, но Яков показал ему на катающуюся малышню:

— Давно ищу помощника тренера на полставки. Сам я с детьми уже не работаю, и некогда, и возраст не тот. А нужен человек, который знает, что такое спорт, желание побеждать и, самое главное, когда стоит переступить через себя, а когда переждать или вовсе отказаться.

Ещё два тренера, кроме Елизаветы Павловны, крутились на катке, звонко раздавая указания мелькающим детям. «Резче, чётче, где нога, смотреть, что делаешь!» Всё то же самое, что и у них, с поправкой на возраст и ответственность. Отабек уже и не помнил себя таким. Так же отвлекался? Падал? Смеялся?

— С родителями в этом плане сложнее, чем с детьми, поэтому твой опыт пригодится. Зарплата небольшая, но и времени много не отнимет. Методиками и я, и Елизавета Павловна поможем. Хотя, думаю, ты не успел ничего забыть. Ну что, попробуешь?

— Я без зарплаты, — горячечно заверил Отабек. — За лёд, за вашу работу…

— Тебя Мишель Кван усыновила и отдала свой каток в вечное пользование? Нет? Тогда подумай о том, что на следующий год тебе будут нужны новые коньки и два костюма, — отрезал Яков, и Отабек в который раз почувствовал жгучую благодарность за его заботу.

Он навестил остальных, с каким-то удивлением осознав, что соскучился. А вечером на выходе из Клуба его ждал Юра.

 

7.

— Несём, несём в себе образ, не теряем. Представили, что вы рассказываете телом историю.

Юра скользнул волной, отпрыгнуть в сторону. На паркете не движения, а один топот. Вытянуть ногу, рука, рука, выкрутить себя вверх до полупальцев.

— Взмах, разворот. Отабек, плавнее. Мила хорошо. Ух, какой взгляд!

Вращаться получалось у всех. Кто же из фигуристов не умеет крутиться? Особенно после офп и спиннера, когда до морской болезни тренировали либелу, волчок, заклон, кольцо, бильман, в присядку, самоплясом свободной ногой, вместе и по отдельности. Хуже было с современной и не очень хореографией, которая вообще непонятно зачем сдалась.

То ли дело лёд. Ближе к финалу гран-при и национальным подтягивались все — Лизавет Пална, Яков, хореограф «можно просто Михаил», заглядывал врач-физиолог с таблицами, графиками и нервными зигзагами кардиограмм.

— Начинаем движение по кругу, Гоша впереди. Юра, не обгоняй!

Юра наморщил нос, гримасничая, и поплёлся за синей кофтой Милы. Шурх-шурх-шурх, скользили лезвия по льду, глухо стучали на шагах.

Юра фыркнул, смирившись со скучными крюками-выкрюками.

На двойных тройках зал озарился Витей, и тренировка покачнулась. Лизавет Пална кое-как собрала всех обратно, приобщила Витю к процессу.

— И так же пошли назад.

Юра посмотрел на Отабека. Тот хмуро глядел под ноги Вите, на его вьющиеся над головой руки. И не поймёшь, то ли завидует, то ли прикопать хочет.

А вообще, шаги как шаги, подумал Юра, когда Отабек выворачивал свои круголя. И рисунок хороший, резкий, чёткий. По-мужски. Ещё бы выражение лица сменить.

Но не как у Юры, конечно. Юра понятно, что лучше всех, и…

— Плисецкий, ты рыбу подо льдом высматриваешь или что? Руки! Спина!

Юра на развороте показал Лизавет Палне язык. Рыбу он ловит. Ей такая и не снилась, какую он скоро на гран-при поймает. Но собрался и плечи выпрямил.

— Васильчиков, ты в борт решил сигануть? Прямо в рекламу «твиззла»? Чем она тебе так насолила.

Да он ничего не видит, хотел крикнуть Юра, но сдержался. Какая его печаль, в конце концов. Хочет кататься слепым кротом, пожалуйста.

— Встаём у короткого борта, разделяемся на… раз, два, три… сколько вас сегодня?.. По четверо, и до противоположной стороны делаем чоктау вперёд наружу, обратно чоктау назад внутрь. Следим за ребром, представляем, что жюри уже здесь. Поехали.

Было видно, как Отабек старается. Настолько сильно, что Юра в какой-то момент испугался — сейчас полетит, со всей высоты своего роста, хуже, чем Васильчиков. Разобьётся сам и снесёт других.

Юра выехал вперёд него, покрутился на одной ноге, подмигнул Милке и прыгнул простой аксель в полтора оборота. Отабек растерянно моргнул, застыв на месте. Мила пошла следом, с поднятыми руками, красава. Машка сказала: «Чем я хуже?» и почему-то сделала тулуп. Васильчиков, видимо, вообще не понял, что они уже дурят, а не тренируются, аккуратно посадил триксель, подставив левую ногу. Зато не грохнулся. С гиканьем прыгнул Гошан, подтянулся Витя. До Отабека наконец дошло, и он влился в мешанину тулупов, акселей, флипов, лутцей, одинарных, двойных, тройных, под аплодисменты вытащил не дававшийся квад-ритт, Юра заискрил каскадом из трёх сносных и дохлого — но четвёртого! — сальхова.

Лизавет Пална ругалась на них и смеялась одновременно. Выглянул из тренерской Яков, в очках и с амбарной книгой блокнота в руках. Посмотрел на это безобразие:

— Не убейтесь мне тут, — вернулся обратно.

Машка завалилась вниз, потянула за собой Милу, из солидарности рухнул Васильчиков, Гошан просто упал сверху, Юра шлёпнулся, где придётся, загрёб руками снежного ангела из ледовой крошки, которую они стёрли. Его поддержал Отабек, Витя слепил снежок, бросил в Лизавет Палну и коварно заполз за остальных, чтобы не попало в отместку. Юра долго смеялся, не в силах отдышаться. Поймал такой же сверкающий, тёплый взгляд Отабека, протянул ему ладонь в заснеженной перчатке: «Дай пять». Отабек подполз ближе и без сил рухнул рядом.

— Вот это тренировка, — заплетаясь в ногах и коньках, протянула Мила. — Давно я так не уставала.

Юра пожал на прощание протянутую руку Отабека и быстро хлопнул по предплечью.

— Здорово вышло, — согласился он.

 

8.

Савельев из десятого внезапно подсел к Юре в столовой. Юра продолжил есть, игнорируя его. Тот вроде не был придурком, но с хоккеистами такое случается. Шайба неудачно в лоб прилетит или клюшка там.

— Слышал, у вас нездоровая тема с разборками в раздевалке прошла.

Юра оторвался от тарелки и с удивлением посмотрел на Савельева. Его какое дело, что за маневры в казахстанской сборной?

— Ну, — на всякий случай отозвался он.

— Можем впрячься, — предложил Савельев, и Юра совсем охренел.

— А уже нашли, во что впрягаться?

— Да вот синица на хвосте принесла, что есть такие края.

Юра откинулся на спинку стула, ошалело улыбнулся одной стороной рта и притопывая пяткой, лихорадочно думал. Пазлы выпадали из картины как сквозь дырявое решето.

— Это хорошо, что есть, — Юра резко наклонился вперёд, опираясь на локти. — Но я только одно не пойму, с чего синица стала что-то носить и когда тебе это стало интересно.

Савельев хмыкнул, погонял солонку между ладонями в две Юриных.

— Ну, скажем так, Алтын нам не чужой, там свои подвязки. Но он такие меры не одобряет.

А Юра, значит, всеми руками за.

Юра и правда полностью одобряет. Знать бы ещё, что там за подвязки у Отабека с хоккеистами, но это подождёт

— Где же она так долго отиралась, ваша синица? Почти два месяца прошло.

— Ждала, когда все птицы с юга вернутся, — Савельев усмехнулся и с жутким скрипом сдвинул стул назад. — Тогда на связи.

Юра медленно кивнул, всё ещё не очень понимая, что сейчас произошло.

 

Савельев сбросил смс с адресом за день до вылета в Канаду, и Юра судорожно пытался просчитать, не его ли хотят убрать в Питерских подворотнях.

На фоне парней, которые в два раза шире него, Юра выглядел как босс в окружении телохранителей. Испуганно попятившийся казашек, видимо, считал так же. Его окликнули, и недоразумение с крашеной белой чёлкой вжало голову в плечи, лихорадочно выискивая, куда бы смыться.

Юра на его месте тоже запаниковал бы: ухмыляющиеся рожи бугаев по метр девяносто каждый кого хочешь напугают. Но казашку стоило думать об этом раньше, когда подкладывал стекло в коньки Отабека.

— Туда нельзя, — отрезал ему путь один из гоп-стоп команды, перегораживая проход.

— И туда тоже. Снег башка попадёт, совсем мёртвый будешь, — по-идиотски пошутил другой, и Юра едва сдержался, чтобы не скривиться. Как их набирают? По тесту на интеллект?

Савельев вышел немесидой, приносящей возмездие, пока Юра молча слушал их нелепый диалог из заикающихся оправданий казашка, которого надоумили то ли тренер, то ли родители, то ли сама федра, то ли ролик на ютубе, и не менее нелепых вопросов Савельева.

— А что, может, его на лёд, похрустеть стеклишком в ботинках? — предложил тот, кто перегородил дорогу первым.

— Лучше с нами в хоккей.

— Не, ему не понравится. Вот если бы шайба была из стекла…

Юре надоело слушать их трёп и ржач, он посмотрел прямо на трясущегося казашка и коротко посоветовал:

— Телефон положи в сторону и штаны снимай.

— Ч-что? — заикаясь переспросил тот.

— Тебя в детстве не пороли? Штаны, говорю, снимай. И телефон в сторону положи, а то разобьют ненароком, — повторил Юра, закатал рукава и звонко хлопнул сложенным вдвое ремнём.

 

Юра выиграл финал юниорского гран-при, не оставляя другим никакого шанса.

— Это будет и твоя победа, — пообещал он Отабеку, серьёзно глядя в глаза. — Кто бы не подсунул тебе стекло, золото он не получит.

Юра тряхнул головой. Ветер трепал его пряди, бросая их в лицо. Они перешли через Тучков мост, остановились на площади. Отабеку нужно возвращаться обратно, через Малую Неву, каток, к старым домам Нестеровского переулка.

Юра не согласился с тем, что тот не стал искать виновных, его чёрно-белый мир требовал справедливости и наказания. Но Отабек отнекивался, ускользая взглядом.

— Нет, Юра, нет. Так не бывает, чтобы только добро и зло. Всё сложнее, и нужно делать выбор, думая о последствиях. Всегда просчитывая результат.

— А ты типа расчетливая сучка, которая всегда видит на три шага вперёд? — зло рассмеялся Юра.

— Это вряд ли, — честно ответил Отабек, вспомнив про отъезд из Канады, сборы, про его желание тренироваться рядом с Юрой, у Якова, и про отказ вернуться в Казахстан на условиях федерации.

 

Юра так же уверенно и безальтернативно вынес февральское Первенство России среди юниоров и мартовский Чемпионат мира.

— Поздравляю, — искренне сказал Отабек. — И с пятнадцатилетием тоже.

— Теперь все взрослые игры мои, — довольно хмыкнул Юра в ответ. — С программой Виктора у них не будет шансов.

 

9.

Летом наступало время сборов, коротких каникул и начала следующего сезона, когда все ещё раскатывались, и время, и зал были. А потом вдруг и сразу начинались программы, репетиции, прогоны. Приезжали хоккеисты, массовые катания. Но в июле, после каникул, заново начинали раскатываться и собирать себя для стартов.

Отабек свесился с дивана, выключил будильник, елозя пальцем по светящемуся экрану. Телефон бодро зазывал гитарными переливами и хрипотцой баритона солиста.

Повернулся на спину, посмотрел в потолок. День и город только просыпались. Во дворе хлопнула дверца машины, завыла сигнализация. Отабек вытянулся, цепляясь руками за подлокотник, пошевелил пальцами ног. Ничего не болело и не мешало — хорошо-о. Резко сел.

Вылил в чайник воду из фильтра, кругом почёта — туалет, ванная — вернулся обратно на кухню. Потрогал пальцами щёки и подбородок: ничего, на сегодня сойдёт. Вода булькала в чайнике с прозрачными стенками, подсвеченная голубым. Отабек достал травяной сбор, бросил щепоть в термос, залил кипятком. Выглянул в окно. Солнце поднималось, вызолачивая крыши домов, машин и дорогу. Ну что, раз, два, три и погнали.

Вдох — руки вверх, выдох — вниз. Ещё, и вдоль тела, наклон корпусом в девяносто градусов. Макушка к окну, туда, где солнце. Вытянуть позвоночник. И вниз, в планку. Вдох, выдох. Чатуранга, предплечья параллельно полу. Терпи! Змея головой вверх, собака головой вниз, потянуться копчиком вправо, влево, разминая поясницу, и шаг правой ногой между ладонями. Одинокий воин: сомкнутые указательные пальцы вверх, просыпающиеся мышцы переднего бедра. И в складку, руки на полу. С утра не достаёт. Надо подождать, расслабиться на выдохе и качнуть себя ниже.

Юра может положить ладони за пятками, насвистывая «танец маленьких утят».

А теперь всё по новой для левой ноги в одиноком воине.

До катка десять минут прогулочным шагом. Отабек собрал сумку с коньками, кроссовками для ОФП и тренировочным костюмом. Прищурился на крыльце, глядя на солнце. Летом в Питере хотелось жить, тренироваться. Особенно там и с теми, где мечтал.

В июле–августе детей ходило мало. Их количество измерялось амбизициозностью родителей и желанием получить разряд на осенних соревнованиях. Отабек важно пожал руку маленькому фигуристу в смешном комбинезоне морковного цвета, поехал позади него кругами, приглядывая и разогреваясь сам. «Ёлочка», «фонарики», дуги, то же самое назад, скрестные, тройки, обманные шаги. Как прописи в начальной школе.

— Смотри, вальсовую тройку мы уже выучили, — мальчик-морковка важно кивнул. — Теперь попробуем простой перекидной. Оп-па, — Отабек медленно вывернул полусердце тройки, слегка толкнулся на зубце левой, повернулся на половину круга, встал на правый и опустился на лезвие полностью в короткий выезд. — Как через лужу. Взмахнул руками, чтобы прыгнуть вперёд, а потом в стороны.

Отабек повторил снова, мальчик-морковка следом, ойкнул, своротился на лёд, тут же вскочил, сверкая белым пятном стесанной крошки льда на штанах и руке. Начал заново.

— Тройка, лужа, согнутая опорная! — командовал Отабек вместо счета. Лужа нравилась морковке особенно, в отличие от серьёзных родителей.

К расслабленным летним десяти часам подтягивалась группа Якова. Отабек нутром чувствовал, когда заходил Юра. Как едва заметную щекотную вибрацию в животе.

Но Юры не было на утреннем льду, на вечернем и «сухой» тренировке. Не было на следующий день. Отабек растерянно оглянулся, надеясь, что вот-вот мелькнёт знакомая чёрная облегающая футболка, светлая макушка.

Юра так и не появился.

Отабек подъехал к борту, остановился рядом с Яковом, открутил крышку у бутылки с водой, глотнул, досчитал до пяти, потом снова до пяти, и сдался:

— Юра заболел? — спросил с деланым равнодушием. Как, замерев, спрыгнул с вышки в воду вместе со своей неловкостью и отчаяньем.

Яков не заметил. Хмыкнул, ответил, не поворачивая головы:

— Витю он побежал догонять. Тот наобещал с три короба, дал парню надежду, лёгкая душа, и забыл. Два идиота. Один решил, что он сможет вот так на-гора стать тренером, а другой надеется на соломину вместо добротного моста.

Отабек с каждым его словом чувствовал, что сердце летит вниз, и внутри остаётся лишь холодная, тоскливая пустота. Юра без раздумий бросился в другую страну, через тысячи километров за Никифоровым.

— Он вернётся? — Отабек с трудом протолкнул слова сквозь сжавшееся горло.

Яков повернул голову, посмотрел на него с удивлением:

— Витя-то? Кто же его знает.

Отабек порывисто кивнул и резко, сильно оттолкнулся от борта, не надеясь на свои ноги.

Тогда, полгода назад Отабек не хотел и не собирался подслушивать разговор Якова и Никифорова. Случайно вышло. Может быть, Виктор думал, что он не понимает по-русски. Или Яков был уверен, что Отабек не проговорится, но они словно не замечали его.

— Зачем ты пообещал Юре программу? Ты же не сделаешь, — осадил Никифорова Яков.

— Почему не сделаю? Яков, этот год для меня последний. Я выдохся, мне самому от себя скучно. И травмы. Следующий сезон я хочу пропустить.

Отабек едва не поперхнулся. Они стояли рядом, плечо к плечу, будто не происходило ничего значительного. Словно уйти из чемпионов и вернуться обратно — это так просто. Он хотел скорее отъехать, заново выйти на дорожку, на разбег и прыжки, но имя Юры зацепило крючком, заставляя болтаться, как пойманную рыбку в ожидании сачка.

— Ты не сможешь вернуться, если пропустишь сезон, — Яков злился на Виктора как на неразумного ребёнка, не понимающего простейших истин. Виктор только отмахнулся:

— Я всегда смогу вернуться, если захочу. Важнее, чтобы это желание было. А Юра… Ну, будет, чем заняться в перерыве, — Виктор легко засмеялся, словно речь шла о чём-то незначительном, будничном. — Если забуду, Юра найдёт мне замену. Разве мало хороших хореографов?

Отабек успел увидеть, что Яков покачал головой, и не стал дожидаться ответа.

 

Оказывается, Юра не забыл, не нашёл замену. В голове билось набатом, от виска к виску мысль о том, что Юра уехал, уехал следом за Никифоровым. Бросил тренера, хореографов, каток, физкультурников, в конце концов.

Шаг, шаг, шаг, смена ноги, взгляд назад. Согнуть левую, лезвие к икре. Сейчас нужно опустить медленно вниз, приготовиться к скручиванию — руки, корпус, спина. Ударить зубцом, выталкивая себя вверх надо льдом, над землей.

«И тебя», — нашептывал злой, едкий голос.

Отабек прокрутился неловкий, неполный оборот, раскрылся ногами, собой, сложился на лёд, как раненый конь.

И его. Внутри топилась, скручивалась в острые, шипастые кривые жгучая смесь из обиды, несправедливости, зависти, отчаяния, надежды и бессилия.

— Отабек, внимательнее! — окликнул Яков.

Сосредоточиться. Он должен тренироваться, много, долго, успешно. Яков дал ему шанс.

Шанс стать лучше, чем Виктор. Выше его.

Доказать.

Только сейчас Отабек уже не понимал, что и кому он доказывает.

 

10.

Юра проиграл. Мысль была чёткой, холодно-выверенной и очевидной. Если ты постоянно в аутсайдерах, перестаёшь верить в возможность медали. Она становится недостижимо призрачной, как путеводная звезда. Лучше ты станешь, но лучшим — никогда.

То же самое происходит, если ты привык быть в центре пьедестала. Котлета, Кацуки, ничем не лучше него: говёные прыжки, так себе растяжка, но Виктор выбрал остаться в Японии. Если это то, что называется любовью, то нахрен такую любовь. Любить надо того, кого есть за что.

А ведь месяц назад всё было так хорошо. Когда на последнем уроке в Юрином классе раздали список для чтения, он порадовался, что этим летом ему не нужно жить с матерью в съемной квартире, пока идут тренировки. Настоящие каникулы наступали только на две недели до середины июля.

В этом году ему разрешили тусить в интернате до окончания экзаменов выпускников, а двадцать пятого числа Юра сел на вечерний питерский поезд, поторапливая время. С трудом угомонился под медленное покачивание вагона, ворочаясь от ожидания, предвкушения.

Утром его уже встречал на робко залитом солнцем перроне деда, дедушка. Юра бросился ему на шею, обнял руками, ногами, и снова был маленьким внуком, а не надеждой одиночного фигурного катания и квотой на следующий сезон.

Деда вёз его по знакомым и забытым улицам в свою старую квартиру в сталинской кирпичной пятиэтажке. Где огромные потолки до неба, кладовка и квадратный балкон.

И Юра заснул по дороге, пригревшись.

С середины июля начались сборы под Питером, снова тренировки в Клубе. Юра возвращался с уверенной мыслью о том, что у него будет новый тренер, новая программа и новая жизнь во взрослой лиге.

Всё получилось, кроме тренера. Как там говорил Отабек, в большинстве случаев нет абсолютного добра и зла? Что же, теперь у Юры было время над этим подумать.

Он показал Якову и Лизавет Палне программу Никифорова. Лизавет Пална потрогала костюм, поковыряла стразы, одобрила. Яков пожевал губу, посмотрел на буквенный код своих записей и кивнул:

— Тройной аксель, прыжок в волчок, дорожка шагов на четвёртый уровень, каскад из сальхова-тулупа, квад-тулуп, техническая дорожка. Пойдёт.

Так программа была принята.

 

Юра переоделся в шорты и майку — жарко же, лето. Покрутил кистями, ступнями, разминая. Сначала разогрев на скакалке: двумя ногами и два прокрута на прыжок. На одной ноге, на другой. Назад себя, в перехлёст и как угодно ещё, чтобы не надоедало, но скакать повыше, висеть в полёте подольше.

Прыжки из приседа вперёд — «выпрыги», перемена ноги в прыжке в сторону: «Как будто вы конькобежцы», приседания, отжимания, родной спиннер с его «пистолетиком» и вращением.

— Завтра на батуты, — пообещал тренер, плечистый и мускулистый Дима Саныч. Как для Машки подбирали. Ну, может, хоть соревнования запарывать перестанет.

— Ура-а! Прыгать! — обрадовался Васильчиков.

— И на кросс, — добавил Дима Саныч. Машка охотно засмеялась.

 

— А я операцию на глаза сделал, теперь тебя вижу, — поделился Васильчиков, пока они тащились до раздевалки. В Клубе низкая температура держалась за счет льда и масштабов, но сильно не спасала. В раздевалке их ждали чайник, бутылки с водой и крекер на перекусы.

— Зачем? — не понял Юра. — Снова собьётся. Только зря скальпелем лазил. Или на меня посмотреть?

— Так медкомиссия, — просто объяснил Васильчиков. — Сейчас пройду, а там на сколько хватит. Я же не стану чемпионом, Юр. Это тебя будут держать, даже если ты в борта врезаться начнёшь. И Виктора. А меня попросят из спорта, самого или через родителей, испугав слепотой и травмами.

Юра чуть не споткнулся от такой спокойной откровенности. Он хотел кататься, это всё, что ему нравилось. Но думал бы он так же, если бы знал, что никогда не получит медаль?

Юра переоделся, прислонился к прохладной стене, прикрыв глаза. Нутром почувствовал чужое внимание, посмотрел в ответ. Отабек сидел по диагонали, и в его тёмном взгляде, как обычно, было ничего не прочитать.

Он поднял брови, мол, чего? Отабек покачал головой. Ничего. Закипел чайник. Отабек бросил в общий заварочник пакетики и, придерживая ярлычки, залил водой.

На нет и суда нет. Юра снова закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь покоем.

Вышли одновременно — совпало. Юра не спеша шёл к Тучкову мосту, Отабек молчал рядом. Юре было и так хорошо, без разговоров и светских бесед. За болтовнёй — это к девчонкам. Или Гошану. Ещё неизвестно, кто фору даст.

— Как ты съездил? — наконец спросил Отабек.

— Нормально, — потратил кучу времени на мудака Витю. — Привёз программу на короткую. А у тебя?

— Я на каникулах и пока отпуск, в Алма-Ате был …

— Точно, ты же теперь почти-тренер, — Юра бездумно свернул направо после моста, вдоль Малой Невы.

— …Ага. Аттестат наконец забрал и с хореографом поработал. Специфично немного, но для меня хорошо. Мы вместе делали.

— Ничёсе. Прямо национальную, как в прошлом году?

— Ты смотрел?

— Спрашиваешь! — фыркнул Юра. Он и забыл, что зарёкся «больше никогда» после дцатого повтора Хельсинки. — Это круто. Ну, что ты вроде как рассказываешь о себе, а не Анна Каренина и поезд.

— Думаешь, я бы плохо смотрелся? — делано оскорбился Отабек.

— В роли поезда вообще ништяк, — заверил его Юра. — Стрелка Васильевского, — они остановились около гранитного ограждения. Шпиль Петропавловской крепости нещадно слепил под заходящим солнцем. — Ты, наверное, не хуже меня город знаешь.

— И где-нибудь на рассвете прибудет дядя-спаситель, и мне откроется Питер между четвертым и третьим, — негромко пропел Отабек. Юра бросил на него заинтересованный взгляд. — По мороженому?

 

— Алкогольное или нет? — как заправский заговорщик шепнул Отабек ему на ухо. Юра сузил глаза.

— Мне пятнадцать. Совращение малолетних с пути истинного и все дела.

— Так и мне восемнадцать только в конце октября будет. Исключительно по взаимному согласию, — Отабек сделал честные глаза, и Юра ткнул его в бок локтем.

 

— Ганзес роузес крутой рок? Бека, тебе сто лет?

Отабек, готовый заспорить, влип в тёплое домашнее «Бека», увяз в нём, как в патоке, и нашёл в себе силы только поднять указательный палец и достать телефон с наушниками.

— Жги, — мрачно согласился Юра.

 

— … я лечу в этот триксель и понимаю, что всё…

— Осторожнее! — Отабек поймал его за руку, пока Юра показывал, как он прыгал прямо на парапете Дворцовой набережной. Зимний укоризненно посмотрел им вслед.

— … назад дороги нет, обратно не закрутишься, и надо вытаскивать ноги хоть из-под мышки, руки откуда угодно и самого себя, пока не размазало по всему катку.

— Вытащил?

— Да нет, конечно, — Юра смешно почесал облупившийся нос. Солнце окончательно село, на Питер опускались августовские сумерки. — Но это такая интересная фишка: главное, не сколько нападаешь или накрутишь ты, важнее, чтобы у других было хуже. Или у тебя лучше остальных, не важно.

Отабек расхохотался, представив Юрину логику. Телефон заиграл гитарным блюзом, Отабек вытащил его из кармана, глянул на экран:

— Привет, мам… Нет, гуляю… Да, закончилось уже… Ел я, ел. Я помню… И про это тоже… Ага… Ладно, я перезвоню, пока.

Юра вдруг насупился, и Отабек почувствовал себя странно виноватым. Словно выключил сияющую лампочку. Дошли до моста, пора было поворачивать обратно, расходиться по домам. Юра молчал.

— Когда ты к нам пришёл, я подумал, вот ещё один маменькин сынок, — сказал вдруг Юра, глядя в сторону. — Которому родоки оплачивают все прихоти. Хочешь фигурное катание — развлекайся, Мальдивы — добро пожаловать, шоу на ТВ — выбирай канал. Что у тебя полный комплект: родители, бабло, друзья, удача.

— С удачей мне особенно повезло, — усмехнулся Отабек и тут же спохватился, зацепив взглядом Юру. Ему и правда особенно повезло. — Юр.

— Что? — Юра упрямо смотрел на воду, прячась.

— Будешь моим другом?

Юра в изумлении повернулся к нему, замер, ошарашенно глядя на протянутую руку. И с внутренним трепетом согласно пожал в ответ.

 

11.

Юра присел на корточки и потянулся рукой под кровать за коньками, чтобы не возвращаться после завтрака. Пусто. Он придвинулся ближе, прижался щекой к краю, наткнулся на что-то мягкое, вытащил завалившуюся вниз кофту. Поднялся, включил настольную лампу. На соседней кровати завозился Чернецкий. Это Юра в шесть на ногах, чтобы в семь пятнадцать уже выйти на лёд, а хоккеисты до восьми дрыхнут. Не для фигуристов чай школу-то открывали.

Юра заглянул под кровать, приподняв край одеяла.

Коньков не было. В животе тревожно заныло. Куда он мог их положить? В шкаф? Вряд ли. Что вчера было? Он пришёл с вечерней тренировки, достал коньки, снял «сушки», задвинул их на картонке под кровать.

Юра поднялся с колен, бесцельно обошёл комнату по кругу. Чернецкий и Грицевич дрыхли как ни в чем не бывало.

Рюкзак висел на стуле, раззявив кривую молнию, как и оставил со вчера. Изнутри торчали чёрные пластиковые чехлы. Юра зачем-то пощупал его, словно коньки могли спрятаться в кармане. Заглянул в шкаф, под соседние койки.

Он их видел перед сном, нет? Вспомнишь теперь.

Посмотрел на спящих соседей, шумно выдохнул и решительно распахнул их тумбочки одну за другой. Обёртки, тетради, учебники, ручки, карандаши, всякая дрянь и ничего, ничего, ничего.

Юра прикусил заусеницу, больно, до крови. Сердце тяжело ухало в груди. Он вышел в коридор, добрёл до общей комнаты. Где-то хлопнула дверь, зашаркали тапки по линолеуму. Хорошо, что ещё пусто — можно спокойно везде посмотреть.

Только где — везде?

Юра провёл рукой по подоконнику, отдёрнул штору.

Или плохо. Кто-нибудь нашёл бы.

Ёбаные хоккеисты. Юре хотелось придушить всех и каждого. Сердце стучало всё сильнее. Тренировка неумолимо приближалась, а он тут шарится по туалетам в поисках коньков, которые давно могли выбросить в окно.

Юра открыл шкаф с рассохшимися дверцами напротив моек и узкого длинного зеркала. Внутри темнели швабры и вёдра с растянутыми на них тряпками.

Из среднего крана раздражающе капало.

Следом зашёл пацан из одиннадцатого, открыл тот самый, крайний кран. Неодобрительно посмотрел на Юру — здрисни, мелочь. Юра зыркнул в ответ. Только тронь, взорву обоих нахрен.

Из принципа заглянул в душевые. И едва не закричал. Юра чувствовал себя так, словно его поддых ударили, резко, неожиданно, больно. Стало трудно дышать, глаза защипало от слёз.

В жестяном поддоне валялись его коньки. Юра добежал до них, схватил, по рукам потекла вода. Насквозь, они промокли насквозь, потемнели от сырости. Рядом плавала мочалка в пузырях от мыла.

Суки, ненавижу. Юра стёр рукавом слёзы, шмыгнул носом. Не реветь, не реветь! Виновного не найдешь. Грицевич, Чернецкий? Попробуй докажи. Не комната, проходной двор, ничего не запирается. Не побежишь же на них жаловаться — «мама, мама, меня обижают».

Юра медленно побрёл мимо. К умывальникам подтянулись ещё двое хрипло гогочащих с утра хоккеистов. У них же братия, один за всех. Если разборки, то стенка на стенку. Это фигуристам можно гадить поодиночке. По коридору тянулись два мокрых следа от воды, льющейся из коньков.

Тренироваться в таких нечего и думать. Юра бросил их на картонку, задвинул под кровать. Лишь бы не заржавели. Лезвия, что ли, открутить? Время, время. Это Яков голову ему открутит за опоздание.

Юра ударил по выключателю. На кроватях заворочались. Что, не спится, суки? Ну, и ему тоже.

— Плисецкий, охренел?

Юра забрался в шкаф. Там были ещё одни, новые, неразношенные. Федра полгода назад подогнала, но Юра так и не смог в них кататься — натирали до мяса. Купил другие, на свои кровные. Теперь эта кровь капала на картон от коробки.

— Ты оглох, блядь?

Иди на хуй. Юра хлопнул дверцей, специально не обращая внимания, убрал коньки в сумку, с треском застегнул молнию, закинул на плечо. В комнате ещё ругались, когда он обулся в узкой, тесной прихожей, накинул куртку, сунул в карман шапку и наушники.

 

Яков заметил сразу.

— С ногами что? — резко спросил он, цепко наблюдая за Юрой.

— Ничего. Натёр, — Юра подъехал к бортику, открутил крышку на бутылке с водой.

— А с коньками?

Вот приставучий чёрт.

— Промочил.

Юра закрутил крышку обратно, вернулся на середину катка. Вот только не надо изображать заботливую мамочку. Если Яков сейчас скажет, что он поговорит с директором школы, Юра и его пошлёт.

Яков влезать не стал.

— Делай заход на двойной аксель с кораблика. Сначала на одинарный попробуй.

Юра оттолкнулся, пытаясь не морщится. Если двигаться, было легче. Стоило остановиться, боль вгрызалась в стопы с новой силой.

— И силиконовые накладки в тренерской возьми, — негромко приказал ему Яков в спину. Юра прикусил губу и пошёл на заход. Вечером он не встанет.

 

12.

Яков постучал боковой стороной телефона по ладони. Просить не хотелось. И если бы нужно было ему, он и начинать не стал. Но для других можно и переломиться. С федрой, комитетом, десятками других чиновников, устроителей, организаторов и просто случайных людей, от которых сейчас зависит конкретное благо для его ребят.

Лилия ответила неожиданно сразу.

— Здравствуй, Яков. У тебя что-то срочное?

Что у него могло быть срочного? Собака родила, которую они никогда не заводили?

— Ты занята, лучше потом перезвонить?

Говорить впопыхах не хотелось.

Лилия зашуршала, приглушённо бросила что-то резкое, отрывистое в сторону. Вернулась к нему:

— Нет, говори сейчас.

— У меня ученик есть, юниор, Юра Плисецкий, может, слышала.

Зацокали каблуки, хлопнула дверь.

— Я вашими не интересуюсь. Особенно юниорами.

— Ну, неважно. У него проблемы с жильём, ты не могла бы приютить его на некоторое время. Ему ещё пятнадцать, а федерация, сама знаешь, в таком возрасте…

— Яков, ты сбрендил? — спокойно-язвительно уточнила Лилия. — У него родителей нет? Интернаты закончились?

— Интернаты плохо начались. Помнишь, как у тебя пропали пуанты, а потом ты нашла их прибитыми к подоконнику?

Яков догадывался о проблемах Юры в интернате. Легче найти, с кем у Юры не было проблем. И про коньки Яков понял сразу. В памяти всплыло, как он пришёл на спектакль юной выпускницы Вагановки, на час раньше, чтобы подарить цветы до, а не впихивать их в усталые руки на сцене. Как долго искал её по гримёркам и наконец нашёл в тёмном углу за пожарной лестницей. Она — невесомое тело в белом пуху — плакала навзрыд на продавленном старом кресле, сжавшись, как обиженный ребёнок, прижимая к груди разодранные пуанты. Яростная, испуганная, несчастная. Розы рассыпались по полу.

Яков летел к ней домой и обратно на трамвае, на частнике, на жёлтом троллейбусе «гармошкой», лишь бы успеть, успеть до первого акта! Тем же вечером Лилия согласилась выйти за него замуж.

Послышался щелчок и долгий, затяжной вдох и свистящий выдох. Он будто наяву увидел, как Лилия курит у окна на запасной лестнице балетного училища, прямая, строгая и ноги в третьей позиции.

— Всё настолько серьёзно? — наконец спросила она.

— Очень. К концу года Юра останется либо без ног, либо без головы, — честно признался Яков.

Лилия снова замолчала, и Яков слышал, как она курит, как звонко кричат дети за её окном.

— Значит, так. Сначала покажешь мне своего Юру. Если он мне не понравится, жить возьмёшь к себе, где ты там сейчас болтаешься. Если он так хорош, что ты за него ручаешься, переедете ко мне оба. Нахлебники мне не нужны, будет отрабатывать в зале у станка каждый кусок хлеба. И ты вместе с ним.

Яков медленно выдохнул. Лилия тоже всегда умела отбрасывать личное ради других.

— Я-то зачем? — слабо запротестовал он.

— Чтобы ко взрослым стартам он утёр нос всем, кто его коньки к стенам прибивал.

— Там не прибивали, там…

— Яков, мне всё равно, — вкрадчиво ответила Лилия и сбросила вызов.

 

13.

Юра нерешительно замер на скамейке. Съехать из интерната как новогодняя мечта. Но он надеялся, что совсем немного, года полтора, и у него будет своя квартира. Федра проспонсирует или сам наскребёт — уже не важно. То, что маман не трогала его призовые, он был уверен. Первое время трепыхался, проверял. А потом, когда понял, что нет, только его, успокоился. Для неё, решил Юра, это был принципиальный момент, показать — она не лезет в его карман. Ну, и правильно делает.

— Это и правда поможет мне выиграть?

Яков не стал говорить про ноги и голову.

— У тебя плохая произвольная, а Лилия отличный хореограф. И сейчас, во взрослой категории, тебе не хватит только прыжков и бильмана. Витя не зря пытался каждый раз удивлять зрителя и жюри.

Юра вспомнил про Котлету и свой проигрыш. Удивлять Витя до сих пор умел лучше всего.

— Я согласен. Если для медали на Чемпионате мира мне нужны выворотные ноги и что там ещё, я готов.

 

Юра дёрнул плечом, кривя спину. Лямка съехала обратно к шее. Лилия, прямая и худая, прошла, мерно цокая каблуками, через прихожую, распахнула двери одну за другой.

— Кухня, ванная, туалет. Здесь гардеробная. Моя комната, стучись, будь добр, если хочешь зайти.

Больно надо. Юра хмуро посмотрел на глухую деревянную дверь с объёмной гравировкой рисунка из пересечённых ломаных линий.

— Твоя комната, Яков, — Лилия нажала на матово блестящую бронзовую ручку, повернулась спиной к стене, открывая вид на неожиданно светлую гостиную. Юра успел заметить край ковра, бордового, с черными крапинами. Бежевую кожу пухлого дивана.

Яков хотел что-то сказать и не стал. Хмыкнул под спокойно-выжидательным взглядом Лилии и протиснулся в комнату. И Юре показалось, что она осталась довольна его реакцией.

— Это зал, потом посмотришь. А здесь будешь жить ты.

Юра ожидал увидеть что угодно, от кельи с деревянным погостом, прокрустовым ложем, на котором Лилия перекраивает своих жертв по нужному ей лекалу, до пышного алькова с завитушками, пуфиком у ног и канделябром на стене. Кто знает вкусы этих балерин?

Но самое лучшее, видимо, Лилия приберегла для своей комнаты, куда Юре вход был заказан.

Комната неожиданно оказалась похожей на ту, что была у него в дедушкиной квартире. Лестница и турник с одной стороны, напротив — деревянный шкаф, застеклённый в верхней половине. Заправленная покрывалом односпальная кровать. Стол у окна, пустые полки над ним. Тюль и занавески цвета пыльной розы — деда так называл коричнево-розовую обивку дивана.

Юра медленно прошёл между шведской стенкой и шкафом. За стеклом пестрели кубки, медали, грамоты, задвинутые вглубь, как дедины награды за участие в лыжных гонках.

Он с удивлением оглянулся на Лилию. Та молча стояла в дверях, словно сразу обозначая, что теперь это его территория.

— В ней Яков Давидович жил, да?

— В ней есть стол, нужный тебе для учёбы, свободный шкаф, турник и кровать с ортопедическим матрасом, — веско ответила Лилия. И вдруг, лишь наметив улыбку, добавила: — Но да, раньше здесь был кабинет Якова. Можешь найти много интересного.

Когда Юра увидел в квартире Лилии зал, настоящий хореографический зал, со станком вдоль окна, паркетом на полу, зеркалами на противоположной стене, он охренел.

Лилия, усмехнувшись, прошла по этому полу, куда Юра наступать-то боялся, прямо на каблуках, встала у окна.

— Начинай, — кивнула она на станок, и Юра опасливо подошёл ближе и положил ладони на светлое, покатое дерево. Даже шторы были как в балетном классе — собранные в надувные баллоны и с кисточками по краям. — Ноги в первую позицию, батман тандю.

В высоких окнах виднелись дома на другой стороны улицы и часть канала Грибоедова.

Зверя тандю Юра знал, его таким не испугаешь. Он повернулся к станку боком, развернул ступни и вытянул ногу вправо. Брови Лилии поползли к волосам.

— Это что? — с искренним изумлением спросила она, тыча в ногу и руку одновременно.

— Батман, — напряжённо ответил Юра. — Мы его в коньке делаем, по льду вообще-то в чешках не ездят.

Лилия неспешно отвернулась к окну, так же медленно подошла к Юре, взяла его лицо в прохладные, сухие ладони и повернула к себе.

— Мне всё равно, что ты делал раньше. Если тебе нравится кордебалет, можешь продолжать и останешься седьмым лебедем в пятом ряду. Но если хочешь стать примой, ты будешь слушаться и делать, что я говорю.

От Лилии пахло чем-то тяжёлым, волнующим. Портьерами, софитами, сценой, декорациями, костюмами в блестках, лаком для волос, гримом. Заполненным залом, аплодисментами, цветами, успехом.

Юра кивнул, с трудом опуская голову в неожиданно крепких руках Лилии.

Её тонкие губы сложились в намёке на улыбку.

— Вот и отлично, — она вдруг провела уверенной, твёрдой ладонью по спине, вдоль позвоночника. — Поясница не болит?

— У кого она не болит? — фыркнул Юра. — Это же спорт. Поднялся и поехал заново, доболит как-нибудь потом.

Лилия покачала головой, вернулась к своему месту у подоконника.

— Я уже представляю, как много с тобой работы. Пока только посмотрю, насколько всё плохо. Первая позиция, плие, и про руки не забываем. На счет, и раз, два… Колени!.. четыре.

 

На вторую программу времени оставалось и правда — кот наплакал. Гошан пошутил, что если Юра сольётся с короткой, это будет отличный выход не учить произвольную и сэкономить на костюме и музыке.

— По своему опыту говоришь? — огрызнулся Юра и на всякий случай двинул ему локтем. Мила хохотала до слёз.

Лилия взялась за его произвольную всерьёз и сразу.

— Руку, руку, го-ло-ву, — она плыла, взмахивая руками-лебедиными крыльями, глубоко прогибаясь в спине, мелко перебирала босыми ногами на полупальцах. — А здесь пошёл твой кораблик.

Лилия распахнулась в вывернутую вторую позицию, Юра потопал в бок крабиком, закрутил себя замахом правой, раскрутил обратно и мотнул головой.

— Не пойдёт. Сторона не та, неудобно выходит. Я потом не прыгну.

— Всё очень замечательно выходит, — отмахнулась Лилия. — И вот так, — она высоко подняла назад согнутую, вывернутую в колене ногу, скрутила оборот вокруг себя фарфоровой статуэткой. Медленно разомкнула округлые руки через стороны, почти соединяя вытянутые большой и средний пальцы. — Замах, аксель.

Она опустила руки, собрала стопы в привычную третью. Юра прыгнул в закрут, плотно прижимая кулаки крест накрест к груди, встал на правую, отпрыгал ласточкой назад, удерживая ледовый баланс.

— Не сделает, — мрачно заметил Яков со стула у стены зала.

Юра подрыгал ногами, расслабляя мышцы, встряхнул руки, подошёл к подоконнику за водой.

— Слишком быстрый переход от хореографии к прыжку. Ему сосредоточиться надо. И аксель со спирали… Не знаю. Смотреть нужно.

«Такое только Алтын сможет», — услышал Юра невысказанное и вскинулся:

— Можно не смотреть, я сделаю. И хореография не сложная. Ну, нормальная, то есть, — осёкся Юра, порезавшись о выгнутую бровь Лилии.

— Забабкуешь, — упрямо возразил Яков.

Юра сдул налипшую на лоб прядь. Волосы намокли от пота и не слушались. Юра тряхнул головой.

— Значит, научусь. Вы же сами говорили, чем сложнее заход, тем выше гое.

— Говорил я, — Яков побарабанил по коленке. — На тренировке сто из ста не сделаешь, в программу не поставим.

Юра пожал плечами. Хоть тысяча из тысячи. Лилия лёгким, летящим шагом подошла к магнитофону, включила музыку, хлопнула в ладони, привлекая внимание.

— Попробуем под счет. Вставай наискосок от меня, чтобы я в зеркало видела. Со спирали.

 

14.

Юра горохом скатился по ступеням, на ходу нацепил шапку, дёрнул вверх «молнию» на куртке, чудом не зажал кожу на подбородке — успел задрать голову. Просунул руку во вторую лямку рюкзака и едва не споткнулся от требовательного, писклявого мявканья.

Юра растерянно огляделся, оглушённый кошачьим криком как человеческим. Котёнок нашёлся сам — выбежал из-за мусорки, совсем маленький, чуть больше Юриной ладони. Задрал тощий хвост с прилипшей шерстью и, не переставая мяукать, потёрся о его ноги.

— Блин, что же ты так невовремя, — Юра присел на корточки, погладил его по влажной шерсти. Кошак затарахтел, уминая растопыренными лапами асфальт. — Погоди, сейчас поделюсь чем-нибудь.

Юра раскрыл рюкзак, отодвинул тут же сунувшегося в него котёнка, вытащил замотанные в полиэтилен бутерброды. Куда положить-то?

— Булку ты вряд ли будешь, да? — Юра выдрал лист из тетради, на него вывалил колбасу, пододвинул к котёнку. — Ешь, ешь.

Он погладил его снова, пропустил между пальцами короткий, подрагивающий от удовольствия хвост. Котёнок ел жадно, вгрызался боком, глотал не пережёвывая. Уличный, что ли? Что за уроды выбрасывают таких малявок? Сами пусть на улице попробуют выжить.

Забрать бы его себе, но куда? К Лилии не притащишь.

Юра поднялся, отступил на шаг. Котёнок оторвался от остатков колбасы, снова мявкнул, потёрся о его ноги всем своим тельцем. Юра вздохнул и погладил кошака, тарахтящего, как заправский мотор.

— Мурлыка, мурлыка. Ешь, пора мне. А то будет пиздец котёнку, только мне, а не тебе.

Долбанная учёба. Хотел ведь бросить после девятого. Сидел бы сейчас в тёплой коптёрке, в телогрейке и валенках. Смолил цыгарку, глушил водку, закусывал консервами и таскал к себе котов, сколько захочет.

Юра распрямился, поправил рюкзак, наполовину вынул телефон из кармана — посмотреть время. Если ломануться со всех ног, успеет почти к началу урока.

Котёнок бежал следом, словно маленький казахский конь, перескакивая с передних на задние лапы.

Да что ты будешь делать!

Юра остановился, притопывая ногой от напряжения.

— Ладно, ладно, уговорил. Но учти, если нас выгонят, придётся тебе самому. Дальше я не помощник, — Юра поднял его на руки, кошак ткнулся носом в куртку, в руку, замурлыкал. Его совершенно ничего не смущало и всё устраивало.

Юра побоялся убирать котёнка под куртку, чтобы он не перепачкал кофту, но тот и так целиком помещался в его ладонях, как в коконе. Надежды на Отабека было мало. Съёмная квартира, сами мы не местные, и вдруг у него вообще аллергия на котов. Только идти всё равно больше некуда. Не в приют же отдавать. Уж лучше оставить, где взял.

Или не лучше — Юра не знал. Но если взял, то надо пристраивать в человеческое жильё, а не клетку.

Точно, может, сказать, что это на время? Расклеить объявления «отдам в добрые руки», к лотку приучен, мать — кошка-мышеловка.

Он посмотрел на котёнка. Тот наелся, пригрелся и заснул. Какая уж тут мать, если такие крохи в одиночестве ищут пропитание на опасных холодных улицах. И дедушки у него не нашлось, который приютил бы и накормил.

Дед Чапай и заяц Петька. А, не, там Мазай был. Да кого это волнует, Петька и Петька.

— Хорошее имя, тебе подходит, — сказал Юра котёнку. Котёнок промолчал. Хоть как называй, только не кидай в терновый куст.

 

Отабек был дома. Встал на пороге, в шортах и футболке. Юра посмотрел на пальцы, вымазанные краской. Отабек отследил его взгляд и убрал их за спину.

— На коньках носы закрашивал, испачкался.

— У тебя нет аллергии на котов? — решил начать Юра с самого главного. С носами коньков они потом разберутся.

— Нет вроде.

Юра вытянул руки, раскрыл ладони чашей. Котёнок мирно спал, свесив хвост вдоль Юриного запястья.

— Это Петька.

— Потому что я Василий Иванович? — уточнил Отабек, закрывая за Юрой дверь и забирая котёнка чистой рукой, чтобы тот мог раздеться.

— Почему? А не, просто так вышло, — не рассказывать же ему про кошку-мышеловку, дедушку, Мазая и котов в одной лодке.

Петька после пристального осмотра оказался девочкой.

— У меня в детстве был Кузя. А потом забеременел и стал Кузиной, — утешил Юру Отабек. Юра прыснул, представив удивление казахской семьи, когда те увидели понёсшего кота. — Но ей всё равно, Петька тоже нормально.

Кошак выполз из-за дивана, обошёл квартиру и забрался в ведёрко с луком под батареей.

— Нет. Пусть будет Пётей. Вроде и Петька, но девочка.

Кошак стал Пётей. Со своим местом в комнате на подстилке из старых треников Отабека:

— Мама оставила, пол мыть и вообще.

Юра кивнул. Он знал: деда тоже клал ему в сумку завернутые в целлофан мягкие застиранные футболки — таких губок ни в одном магазине не сыщешь, а лезвия нужно беречь.

И обладательницей глубокой тарелки между холодильником и мойкой.

— Настоящая ханша. Принесли на руках, оттяпала территорию и требует дань с верноподданных, — восхитился Юра. И у него заурчало в животе.

— Ты есть будешь? — предложил Отабек. — Я вчера макароны делал, с баклажанами и сыром, очень вкусно.

В Юре боролась асоциальная вежливость и желание поесть не брокколи с вареной рыбой.

— Буду, — сдался он.

Юра уже был у Отабека, мельком, бегом: заходили переодеться, скинуть музыку, и просто так. С ужином — впервые, и Отабек не знал, радоваться ему, что Юра в гостях или расстраиваться, что приглашение опять получилось странным. Как и всё с Юрой.

Отабек прожевал макароны, обжигаясь расплавленным сыром и жалея, что поспешил. Юра вяло ковырялся в тарелке, гоняя темные куски баклажан. Не нравится, что ли?

— Не вкусно? — настороженно спросил он.

— Да нет, нормально, — Юра задумчиво подхватил спагетти зубчиками вилки, начиная закручивать. — Компоненты отличные. Прямо на плюс три компоненты. Связки тоже, — сыр потянулся тонкими нитями вслед за макаронами. — Хорошие, в общем связки.

— И как музыкально, — подыграл ему Отабек.

— А то.

— И квады, квады. Чисто, технично, легко.

— Пять оборотов, — хвастливо ответил Юра.

— Мировой рекорд!

Отабек восхищённо округлил глаза, зааплодировал. Юра прижал руку к груди, кланяясь, и засмеялся.

— Ты… Ты ограничиваешь себя в еде? — осторожно спросил Отабек, когда они отсмеялись.

Юра бросил на него быстрый взгляд и дёрнул плечом.

— Если бы. Но разжиреть как свиная Котлета я, конечно, не мечтаю,

— Кто? — нахмурился Отабек. — А, ты про Юри.

Юра кивнул, уткнувшись взглядом в тарелку. Что за дурацкий разговор получался? Как девчонки. Ешь — не ешь. Да и вообще, Отабек готовил, старался, а он тут выделывается. Привык к брокколи и зеленому горошку Лилии.

— Хотя Витя, вон, всё, что мимо проползает, хомячит и ничего. Сушится за пару недель до соревнований и прыгает, как ни в чём ни бывало.

 

Упоминание Никифорова отзывалось затаённой, глухой ревностью.

— Хоккеистом быть проще, — хмыкнул Отабек, переводя тему. — Килограмм набрал, только в плюс к массе. Не скоростью, так силой возьмёшь.

Юра улыбнулся, поглядывая сквозь свесившуюся чёлку.

— Попросимся к «коням»? Хотя тех, кто разъедался на бабушкиных харчах за каникулы, потом гоняли и в хвост и в гриву.

— Так ты поэтому у Лилии живёшь?

 

Да что такое, не ужин, а допрос с пристрастием. Ещё бы лампой в глаза посветил.

 

— Думаешь, Лилия гоняет меньше? — попытался съехать Юра.

 

— Нет, я про хоккеистов.

 

Юра потыкал макаронину, накрутил на вилку.

 

— Считается, что Лилия ставит мне хореографию. Ты же видел, она даже произвольную помогала делать. Руки там, взгляды, позы.

 

В эту версию даже Юра не верил. Трудно не догадаться, что к чему, когда первые эмоции переплавились в постоянную рутину.

 

Отабек кивнул, принимая ответ. Юра со звоном отпустил вилку. Не надо ему этих одолжений.

 

— Считаешь, что я слабак? Испугался и сбежал? Обидели мальчика, подумаешь, коньки в душевой поддон бросили. Не головой же в унитаз окунули.

 

Отабек удивлённо посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

 

— Юра, какой же ты слабак, если столько лет выдержал. Коньки в поддон, — Отабек неверяще покачал головой, словно такого не могло быть. — Почему ты ничего не сказал? Нет, ты очень сильный, Юра. Я ещё тогда, пять лет назад подумал, что у тебя глаза воина.

 

— Воина, придумаешь тоже, — проворчал Юра, неудержимо краснея и прячась за светлыми прядями.

 

Юра тихонько прокрался в квартиру Лилии, боясь, что она учует запах макарон, как другие матери — сигарет и алкоголя. Стянул носками кроссовки с пяток, запихнул куртку в шкаф-купе и, покачивая головой в такт Немезиде, протопал в свою комнату. Он уже провернул ручку, как снова оглянулся. Дверь в танцзал была приоткрыта.

 

Юра опустил наушники на шею, приник ухом к щели. Что-то говорила Лилия, басил в ответ Яков. Музыка заглушала их и Юра, недовольно поморщившись, выключил плеер совсем. Прижался, больше раскрывая дверь.

 

Лилия, босая, в трикотажных бриджах и свободной футболке, скользила широкими, выворотными ногами по паркету. Ей вторил Яков уверенными тяжёлыми движениями на плоской, коньковой стопе.

 

— Шаг, шаг, чоктау, — Лилия летела по кругу, не выверяя точность, скорее, намечая рисунок, взмахи, корпус, повороты, голову. Яков топтался следом. — Крюк, петля, шаг, бедуинский, вниз, осел… Вращения потом посчитаем под музыку. Но я бы оставила два-три оборота, сразу вверх.

 

Лилия говорила громче, дыхание сбивалось. Юра забыл, что и зачем они делают. Его программу? Или не его? Он залип на них обоих. На строгой, худой и такой сильной Лилии, на Якове.

 

— Закрывающие шаги одной, другой, — Лилия была похожа на цаплю и модель одновременно, переступая ногами крест-накрест. — Вращение, выпад. И медленно собрать, как циркуль делаешь. Здесь такой момент в музыке будет, — она пощёлкала пальцами, — мелодия словно звенит как натянутая струна. Я Алёшу Федорчука попрошу нарезать. Собираешь ноги и делаешь точку.

 

Лилия для убедительности топнула босой ступнёй о паркет.

 

— Не соберёт, — перебил Яков. — Либо скорость потеряет, либо наоборот пролетит твой выпад. Кракозябра, а не циркуль получится. Смотри, — Яков потянул её ногу назад, плотно нажимая ладонью на переднее бедро.

 

Юра ожидал, что Лилия оттолкнёт его, презрительно и холодно, она умеет. Но Лилия прогнулась в спине, отвела руки назад, будто летящая вперёд птица.

 

— Ты на полу можешь остановиться и выйти из выпада, а на ходу тебе скорость не даст. Влетишь в инна бауэр, — Яков надавил её между лопаток, распрямляя. Лилия понятливо вытянула руки в стороны, — Теперь уходи во вращение. Замах свободной ногой, закрути себя… Нет, в другую сторону, — Лилия повернулась в его руках на полупальцах, будто игрушечная.

 

Юра боялся дышать, чтобы не потерять этот момент. Он почему-то думал, что Яков с Лилией будут ругаться и спорить за каждый шаг и взмах, и совершенно не ожидал, что это окажется так красиво и интимно, что ли.

 

Нет, он знал. Конечно, он знал, что они были вместе. Жили, завтракали там, спали в одной кровати, в конце концов. И всё равно не представлял себе их вблизи, без холодной гордости Лилии и обветренной суровости Якова.

 

Лилия уже скользила дальше, несла себя лёгкой птицей. Голос доносился из глубины зала, и Юра тихо прикрыл дверь. Потом покажут. Если это для него вообще.

 

Утром он тайком заглянул в блокнот Якова. ЛФО, РФИ беговой, РБО скрещение спереди, сзади, тройной лутц и дальше не легче. На фиг. Как музыканты слышат музыку, глядя на ноты? Отабек, интересно, тоже может? Юра видел у него гитару. Человек-пароход и просто друг.

 

16.

Через вторые руки, Милин инстач, Юра вышел на страницу Отабека. Промотал вниз, до фоток, где Бек ещё совсем малявка, в смешных штанах-клёш, повязке на голову, с растрёпанными чёрными волосами, и глаза такие, как у настоящего азиата — узкие, вытянутые, носился по катку, наклонив корпус вперёд и широко расставляя руки.

 

Отабек на соревнованиях, грызет золотую медаль. Отабек дома, на фоне ковра, среди цветущих деревьев, загорелый — хотя, казалось бы, куда больше? — на корточках с тазиком вишни в зелени сада. Снова лёд. Отабек в спортивном костюме, вымахавший в рост, худой, серьёзный, сине-белые горы позади. И усики эти — одна неловкость, а не подросток.

 

Статуя Свободы и Отабек, вытянувший руку с бутылкой ситро вверх. В брызгах океана, с канадским флагом. С другими мальчишками, в ком-то Юра узнавал других фигуристов, в ком-то нет.

 

Он не успевал посмотреть всё, листал, через несколько страниц. Последние два года появились видео. Записи катания — прыжки, вращения, твиззлы. Стружка льда, вылетающая из-под лезвий, чёрная футболка, джинсы. Мельтешащие огни в клубе и Отабек за покрытым рычажками и кнопками диджейским пультом, улыбается, показывает пальцами «викторию».

 

Окно в аэропорту с хищными носами самолётов за стеклом и прижатым к нему билетом до Санкт-Петербурга. Клуб чемпионов. И вдруг провал. На несколько месяцев он словно забыл пароль от инстаграма. Короткая записка из Любляны: «Спасибо всем за поддержку. Когда я выйду на лёд в следующий раз, знайте, я катаюсь для вас». И неожиданно огромное число лайков и комментариев.

 

Отабек без смущения просто, как на ладони, показывал свою жизнь и себя, взрослеющего. Будто рассказывал новости друзьям. Он бы так не смог.

 

Юре никогда не предлагали дружить. В детстве он этого не помнил — может, и были одна конфета на двоих и сцепленные мизинцы «давай, давай мириться». Потом остались только деда и фигурное катание. Дружить было странно и здорово.

 

Странно быть кому-то нужным, кроме деда. Интересным, не только как Юра Плисецкий, кошачьи ушки и «расскажите про свою личную жизнь», а просто так, сам по себе.

Здорово — потому что Отабек всё понимал, и про квады, и про музыку, и Якова, Витю, про желание всех порвать и то, как бывает страшно в первые секунды, когда ты только встал на льду, в зале тихо, и хочется, чтобы уже всё закончилось скорее. А потом лёд, мелодия подхватывают, несут выше, быстрее, и отдаёшь им себя без остатка, словно живёшь только здесь и сейчас, и больше ничего нет и не будет.

 

И когда рядом спрашивали: «Кто это? Кто это такой?», глядя на выступление Отабека, его переполняла гордость. Запомните, запомните это имя, хотелось крикнуть Юре.

 

А потом можно вместе гулять по Барселоне, кататься на байке — восемнадцать, наконец-то Отабеку восемнадцать! — кормить голубей и трепаться на обзорной площадке, глядя сверху вниз на город. А после финала гран-при вешать медали на шею Якова, со всех этапов и золотую, Юрину, выгрызенную с боем у пришедшей в форму Котлеты.

 

Пхичит и Морука заваливали соцсети снимками и восторженными комментариями.

— Леруа отдали твоё место, — насупившись под камерами, прошипел Юра, загораживаясь медалью, как щитом.

Отабек обнял его за талию, под ладонью тёплая, тонкая, чуть шершавая ткань. Он не порезал ноги, не выпрыгнул в борт, не провалился под лёд в полынью. Соревнования почти удались.

— Ничего, подвинешься на Чемпионате мира, — легко ответил он, толкаясь бедром. Юра фыркнул, сдерживая смех, и камеры защёлкали с новой силой, обалдев от Юриной полуулыбки.

В аэропорту решали алгебру, каждый свою: Юра — геометрические прогрессии, Отабек — матанализ в Лесгафтовском универе физкультуры и спорта.

 

— Почему не зимние виды? — с подозрением спросил Юра, глядя на удостоверение Алтын Отабека, «обучающегося на ОЗО 1 курс «Факультет здоровья и реабилитологии».

 

Отабек аккуратно сложил удостоверение, убрал в обложку с документами.

— Активный спорт длится несколько лет, а жить нужно ещё долго, — и поднял глаза на Юру.

 

Юра хотел сказать, что без спорта и не жизнь вовсе, но то, о чём говорил Отабек, — это были не просто философские беседы с дубом под небом Аустерлица. Отабек думал не о себе, заранее — о других.

 

Юра вспомнил последнюю фотографию в инстаче Отабека: Петропавловскую крепость в лучах заходящего солнца, растрёпанные волосы Юры. Его самого не было видно, только пряди волос и совсем краем — плечо. Но ощущение присутствия, знания, что там именно он, было нереальным.

 

Юра не стал спорить. Вместо этого украдкой зашёл на его страницу и поставил свой лайк.

 

16.

На ЧМ Юра не подвинулся, но, поднимаясь, опирался на руку Отабека, нагнувшегося с высоты его второго места. Витя плакал над бронзой Котлеты — от счастья — целовал его коньки и со всей мощи спортивных рук прижимал к себе Юру, растрогавшись окончательно. Постарел, что ли?

 

Смешанный банкет с юниорами и тренерами был похож на выпускной: детей поздравляли с «новой ступенью их жизни», кого с радостью, кого с облегчением, делали совместное фото и тихой сапой оттесняли фотографов. Тренеры рассаживались вокруг столов, ели, пили, вспоминали прошлые успехи и с осторожностью, стремительно тающей ближе к ночи, хвастались «своими».

Дети делали то же самое, но тайком. Вместо хвастовства и сожалений стекались на танцпол.

Сеньоры, пережившие в катании своё условное совершеннолетие, гудели как в последний раз, зная, что у каждого спортсмена он и мог быть последним, но в этот сезон повезло.

Юра танцевал под лютейшую попсу так, словно всю жизнь это делал.

— Мастерство не пропьёшь, — крикнула ему в ухо Мила, кивая на Юри. Округлила рот в звонком визге, крутанула бёдрами и, размахивая руками над головой, ввинтилась в толпу.

Над головами кружились блики стробоскопа и камера Пхичита на удлинителе.

 

Мать прислала сообщения на первое и одиннадцатое марта: день рождения — спасибо, можно было и не напоминать, для этого есть Ангелы Юри и камаз мягких игрушек, — и поздравление с победой. И кучу пропущенных, как всегда.

Их Юра тоже традиционно проигнорировал.

Раньше надо было названивать, приезжать и трепать по пухлой детской щёчке. Опоздала. А подарок Юра и сам себе купит, какой захочет. Отабек подогнал наушники, крутые, без проводов, шипения и не вываливающиеся, даже если отпрыгать квады каскадом. Юре было неловко, и хотелось — крутая тема ведь.

— Блин, Бека… — Юра замер с наушниками в руках, как дракон над изумрудами, и обнял, сжимая их в ладонях. — Я прям как Кацудон становлюсь. Они меня не кусали, не помнишь? — спросил он, пряча стеснение.

— Наверное, это воздушно-капельное, — отшутился Отабек, с неясным огорчением ощущая, как холодно стало, когда Юра отстранился.

Себе он выбрал самокат. Брутальный, почти как мотоцикл Отабека в Барсе. Чёрный, с мощным клаксоном, кучей хромированных заклёпок и скоростью в шестьдесят кэмэче.

— Мы даже вместе сможем ездить, — сказал он Отабеку, развернув экран телефона.

— Чур, я на раме, — быстро сориентировался Отабек. Юра засмеялся и ущипнул его за бок. Отабек согнулся со стоном, пригрозил: «Ну, берегись!» и набросился, щекоча, на Юру. Тот с хохотом повалился на диван, задевая ногами подушки. Отпрянул назад, со стуком ударился локтем о стену, измученно застонал. Наэлектризованные волосы магическими нитями потянулись вслед за наволочкой.

— Что будешь летом делать? — отдышавшись, Юра забрался на диван. Пётя запрыгнула к нему, затарахтела. — Ах ты, морда пушистая, — Юра погладил её между ушей, по спине, пропустил между пальцев хвост.

Отабек покрутился на стуле. Влево-вправо, подбирая слова.

— Поеду на сборы в Алма-Ату.

Юра удивлённо поднял голову. Пётя недовольно дёрнула хвостом, вырывая из его руки.

— Куда?

— Я давно обещал, — «когда ты не раздумывая полетел вслед за Никифоровым», — Если я хочу быть в сборной, нужно ехать.

— Федра снова назначила тебя любимой женой? — Юра коротко хмыкнул. Отабек пожал плечами, сдерживая смех. Пихнул Юру подушкой. — Меня нельзя, у меня щит! — Юра заслонил себя Пётей. Та хмуро смотрела из-под шерсти и насупленных бровей, не переставая мурлыкать.

 

Юра подумал, что это лето и у него должно быть совершенно другим. Теперь можно перекантоваться у Лилии, не торчать в интернате.

 

А если Лилия сама захочет куда-нибудь умотать? Может, так и спросить, мол, дорогая Лиль Михална, а вы ни в какие Гагры с Якиным, тьфу, то есть Яковом не собираетесь?

 

Юра перекатился на живот, подсунул подушку под грудь, подрыгал ногами. Поясница привычно ныла. Больше — после тренировок, меньше в редкие выходные и без соревнований с их восьмичасовой гонкой подготовки.

 

У неё ведь есть личная жизнь?

 

Он не видел в квартире Лилии других мужчин, кроме Якова. Вдруг она встречалась с ними, пока его не было дома?

 

Ага, в десять утра, например.

 

Юра погрыз заусеницу, поднялся, вышел в гостиную. Лилия сидела на кресле с книгой. Заметив Юру, она подняла голову и задумчиво посмотрела на него через большие стрекозиные очки.

— У тебя скоро каникулы. Не хочешь провести время с родными? Например, с матерью. Она была бы рада.

— С чего бы это она обрадовался? — опешил Юра. С хуя ли загуляли?

— Всё же она твоя мать, — настойчиво повторила Лилия, не отрывая от него взгляда.

— Не, — усмехнулся Юра, — нам и так неплохо, по переписке.

Как будто Юра не знал, что Яков строчит ей депеши совиной почтой. Лилия раньше ничего не спрашивала, и то ли Яков посвятил её в санта-барбару семейных отношений Плисецких, то ли ей было наплевать. И Юру это совершенно устраивало.

— Лиль Михална, — недобро осклабился он. От обиды Юра быковал и шёл напролом. — если вам нужно освободить жилплощадь, вы так и скажите. А мне и без мазер отлично живётся. И без мамочки тоже, — добавил он на всякий случай, пресекая поползновения Лилии на эту роль.

— Ну как знаешь, — Лилия пожала плечами, — А я бы позвонила.

Юра только фыркнул, покрутился на месте, засунув руки в карманы домашних штанов. То-то он ни разу не слышал о родственниках Лилии. От её особой заботы и внимания.

 

Но с летними каникулами и правда стоило решать. Юра зашёл в тренерскую, потоптался в проходе между грамотами и кубками, глянул исподлобья на Якова. Тот сидел за столом, увлечённо строча в блокноте размером с амбарную книгу.

— Я хочу на сборы в Казахстан.

— Ммм, ага… — не отрываясь от своей амбарной книги невнятно отозвался Яков.

Что — ага?

— Я хочу поехать на сборы в Казахстан. Отправьте меня, — повторил Юра.

— На сборы чего, алычи?

— Какой алчи? Фигурнокатательные. В Алма-Ате будут.

Яков поднялся из-за стола, оттеснил Юру, распахнул стеклянные двери шкафа. Замычал под нос, сосредоточенно перебирая потёртые корешки книг. Достал самую старую, распахнул на развороте и посмотрел поверх очков на хмурого Юру.

— А в Казахстане появилось фигурное катание?

— Яков Давыдович! — возмутился Юра. Вот это сейчас обидно было. — А Отабек?

— Именно! — Яков выставил вверх указательный палец и засел обратно за амбарную книгу. — В Казахстане появился Отабек, но никак не катание.

— Значит, нас двое будет, — Юра упрямо боднул воздух, покачнувшись с пятки на носок и обратно.

— Практически сборная. Обе квоты точно получите, — Яков зашуршал пожелтевшими страницами книги, снова застрочил в блокноте. — Ещё и наверняка «сухие», да? Конечно, откуда там лёд в июле, — ответил он сам себе.

— Ну так что, отпускаете?

— Один за алычой собрался, — далась Якову эта алыча. Она вообще растёт в Казахстане? — и второй следом с корзинкой подхватился. С Вити пример берёте? Посмотрим.

Юра сжал победный кулак, пряча руку под длинной толстовкой. Это «посмотрим» Якова было равносильно согласию. Он поедет на сборы с Отабеком, даже если федра отправит его на автобусе и перекладных.

 

17.

 

Мать всё-таки Юре дозвонилась:

 

— Юра, подожди, не вешай трубку!

 

Юра с раздражением заставил себя подождать, что она скажет. Ну?

 

— Ты сможешь завтра часам к десяти в МФЦ на Садовой подойти? Это недалеко от тебя.

 

Ой, да кто бы сомневался, что мать в курсе. И не так уж недалеко.

 

— Зачем? — паспорт у него есть, заграном тоже не обделен. Что ещё?

 

— Помнишь, мы снимали квартиру на Кропоткина? На третьем этаже, двушку? Там ещё вторая комната была…

 

— Помню, — отрезал Юра. Он совсем идиот, забыть квартиру, в которой они три года каждое лето жили?

 

— Я хочу её выкупить для тебя. Если сложить все призовые, немного добавить, как раз хватит.

 

Юра замолчал, не понимая и не веря в то, что услышал. Его квартира? Но почему эта, может, он хочет другую. Почему опять решает мать?

 

— Юра? Юра, ты придёшь?

 

Как будто он станет ездить по объявлениям, искать, смотреть, торговаться.

 

— Ладно, приду.

 

Юра даже не успел ощутить торжественность момента. Толчея, очередь по талончикам, «Что у вас?», — из окна номер двадцать девять.

 

— Подпиши вот здесь, и здесь. Где галочка. Проверь паспортные данные на всякий случай… Да, я законный представитель, — мать в бледно-розовом костюме с серыми цветами. Как может быть близкий человек таким чужим одновременно. — Когда приходить за выпиской, через десять дней? Хорошо.

 

— Вот ключи, это от нижнего замка, от верхнего, от почтового ящика, домофон. Всё вроде, — хозяйка, теперь бывшая, неловко улыбнулась, тоже подавленная быстротой и формальностью сделки. — Квитанции переоформить не забудьте.

 

Мать кивала, Юра отмалчивался. Прятался под капюшоном и волосами, руки в карманах, носки кед — в асфальт. Квартира. Его квартира, с ума сойти можно.

 

— Рон де жамб ан деор, — Лилия строго следила за его ногами, спиной, руками, лицом.

 

— Лилия Михайловна! — Юра скользнул ногой по полу, на носок, полукругом назад, вернул обратно в первую позицию, пятка к пятке, выворотность, будь она неладна.

 

— Не отвлекайся. Ан дедан.

 

— Лилия Михайловна, вы разрешите мне приходить, когда я перееду?

 

— С другой ноги ан деор. Я подумаю.

Юра сбился со счета, встал на обе ноги, обернулся к ней и увидел, что Лилия смеётся.

 

— Делай, делай, иначе точно не разрешу, — подтолкнула она к станку. — И руки! Когда же я увижу нормальные руки.

 

Перед каникулами долго решали, куда деть Пётю.

 

— Давай возьмём с собой, — предложил Отабек. — Никифоров летал с собакой, а мы с кошкой. У родителей в Алма-Ате поживёт.

 

Пётя, мохнатая морда, лежала на диванной подушке и не представляла, что её ждёт. С появлением Юриной квартиры вопрос отпал сам с собой.

 

— Деда согласился оставить свои грядки на две недели, вроде как помочь мне с ремонтом. А заодно с Пётей познакомится.

 

Пётя переехала вместе со всей своей золотой ордой подстилок, подноса, мисок, туалета, игрушек и расчески к Юре раньше него самого.

 

18.

Юра с усилием дёрнул плечом, поправляя съехавшую сумку, и огляделся вокруг. Не сараи, оставленные бывшими пионерлагерями, как в детстве, но ситуацию с финансированием в целом отражало. Природа искупала остальные недостатки, Юра завистливо смотрел в сторону гор, гадая, не простирается ли казахстанское офп так далеко, чтобы разбить лагерь альпинистов где-нибудь в зелёном ущелье.

 

После канители с оформлением по спискам прямо на улице, на походных столиках перед столовой с развевающимся небесно-солнечным флагом четыре десятка разномастных подростков построили в неровный ряд для торжественной встречи. Столики и списки унесли, вышел организатор сборов — шепнул Отабек на ухо.

Юра выглянул из-под капюшона. Он боялся, что будет один такой, как бледная поганка среди подберезовиков, но нет. Русских лиц хватало, мелькали и светлые волосы.

— Я пойму, о чём они будут говорить? Я же по-вашему ни бельмеса, — спросил Юра, когда Отабек его встречал в сверкающем аэропорту Алма-Аты.

— Конечно, поймёшь, — рассмеялся Отабек. — Там почти все шала-казахи, те, кто плохо или вообще не говорят по-казахски.

А жаль, подумал Юра, зря он, что ли, первым делом скачал на телефон разговорник.

Организатор произнёс проникновенную и короткую речь о том, как он рад всех видеть и желает успехов. На порядок дольше в подробностях расписал, что будет с теми, кто решится нарушить режим. Посоветовал по всем вопросам обращаться к персоналу, кивнув на хмурую стену из десяти человек по левую руку от него, и на этом закончил.

Из столовой потянуло жареными котлетами, мотивируя быстрее закончить с расселением.

 

Юру если и узнали, то либо молчали о его присутствии с восточной деликатностью, либо всем было наплевать. Ну, приехал и приехал. Подумаешь, чемпион мира и Европы здесь. Эка невидаль. И спасибо им за это большое. Ангелам показать бы такое незатейливое восприятие фигуристов.

Расселение всегда происходило долго и бестолково, Юра помнил по собственным сборам. Детей тасовали по возрасту, взрослых по степени сознательности. Юру сунули сначала к юниорам, потом опомнились, видимо, признав фамилию или увидев заявку от российского клуба. Передвинули в «коттедж-4»:

— Это такой летний домик. Две комнаты вверху, две внизу, туалет-ванна общая, зато есть гостиная с диваном и телевизором и холодильник, — снова шепотом пояснил Отабек.

Кроме общего санузла и холодильника, в самом номере оказалось по две кровати, тумбочки и один шкаф. Второе место досталось Отабеку, и Юра сам перетащил бы его вещи, если бы кто-то попробовал возразить.

 

На «сухих» сборах гоняли и в хвост и в гриву на кроссах, прыжках, приседаниях, отжиманиях. Пресс, спина, растяжка. Долой тренажёры, естественность обучения десятками заходов и повторов. Юра успевал заснуть до того, как ложился в кровать.

Последним вечером выбрались за лагерь, на костёр. Без совсем мелких, старшим составом. Кто-то привёз гитару, и Юра уплывал от голоса Отабека, от того, как он выглядит в свете костра, как пальцы касаются струн, и загорелые, смуглые руки в фенечках и браслетах.

— Расскажи страшилку! — вдруг попросил кто-то. Юра посмотрел с интересом: это они о чём?

 

— Да-да, расскажи! — нестройно поддержали другие. Отабек усмехнулся, протянул руку за фонариком, посветил себе в лицо.

 

— Бу!

 

Вскрикнула девчонка.

 

— Ну Отабек!

 

— Слушайте и бойтесь, — Отабек помолчал, делая вид, что ворошит костёр, выдерживал театральную паузу. — У одного парня прошло сорок дней после смерти отца. И вот заходит он ночью на кухню, а тот за столом сидит. Что ты здесь делаешь, спрашивает. «Да вот, соскучился, хотел навестить». Попросил отец чаю, парень отошёл к плите, а когда обернулся, уже никого не было. На следующую ночь парень приготовил чай заранее, ждёт. В полночь зашёл на кухню, снова сидит отец. Поговорили о том, о сём. «Налей мне чаю, сынок», — попросил отец. «Так вот же, пей», — ответил парень и пододвинул к нему кружку.

 

Отабек неспешно рассказывал, переводя фонариком по лицам. Потрескивал костёр. За светлым кругом стояла непроглядная пугающая чернота.

«А ты посластить забыл», — сказал ему отец. Парень встал за сахаром, повернулся, за столом уже никого не было. На третью ночь он приготовил чай, сахар, конфеты, всё, что может понадобиться. В двенадцать зашёл на кухню, отец уже там. Опять поговорили. «Налей мне чаю», — просит. «Вот, пожалуйста», — парень пододвинул чашку. «И посласти» — «Он сладкий». «Тогда дай мне конфет» — «И конфеты перед тобой».

Юре показалось, что он перестал дышать. Привычный, собранный Отабек был словно перевёрнутые часы — вроде тот же самый и не узнать.

 

— Отец замолчал. Парень видит, тот хочет, чтобы он отвернулся. Вдруг заметил мелькнувшую тень от хвоста. Парень посмотрел на отца и спросил: «Папа, ты чёрт?»

 

— Да, я чёрт! — закричал Отабек, резко наклонившись вперёд, гулко топнул, звякнула упавшая гитара. Завизжали девчонки, охнул кто-то из парней. Юра засмеялся от облегчения и рассеявшегося напряжения.

 

Страшилки страшилками, а как до кустов теперь дойти?

 

19.

 

Юра, набычившись, смотрел на Лилию.

 

— Не хочу.

 

— Юра, — терпеливо пошла она на третий заход, как истребитель на обстреле, — с поклонниками нужно общаться. Дай им столько и так, как сам сочтёшь нужным. Иначе они возьмут без спроса, и тебе совершенно не понравится то, что они придумают. Я тебя не жёлтой прессе уговариваю позировать. Дашь сделать пару снимков с катка, фото на фоне деревьев в парке, у пруда. Покормишь уток с мостика. С рюкзаком за плечами, в своих стоптанных кроссовках и капюшоне из-под куртки. Чтобы читатели видели: ты такой же, как они, и одновременно отличаешься. Это интересно.

 

— Пусть на соревнованиях снимают. Я не пойду.

 

Юра отвернулся к окну, постучал носком по медово-глянцевому паркету.

 

То ли дело Отабек. Он взял спонсорский контракт и теперь стоял на развороте глянцевого журнала вполоборота на фоне затемнённого стекла и металла, придерживая ворот кожаной куртки глубокого чёрного цвета. Широко расставленные ноги по обеим сторонам байка, такого же брутального и хромированного.

 

Серьёзный, сосредоточенный и какой-то чужой. Квадрат с туалетной водой «Лакоста» в нижнем левом углу. Чтобы не мешало любоваться, но и не давало забыть, кто здесь платит за музыку и танцы.

 

С Юрой бы такой номер не прошёл. Не шампунь же «Маленькая фея» с новым, карамельным ароматом, ему рекламировать? Хотя разошлось бы влёт, Ангелы сметут вместе с полками.

Лилия едва слышно медленно выдохнула, раздувая ноздри. Уж лучше бы орала, как Яков. С этим хоть понятно, что делать. Юра не удивится, если она мысленно уже застыла на одной ноге, вытянув сомкнутые ладони над головой, чтобы восполнить растраченную на Юру прану.

 

— А ради чего ты тренируешься, выходишь на лёд? — вместо йоговской асаны спокойно уточнила Лилия.

 

— Как для чего? Чтобы всех порвать.

 

— То есть, ты хочешь быть лучше остальных?

 

Юра усерднее заковырял пальцами паркет. В этой формулировке звучало особенно стрёмно. Деда вот никаких тулупов не крутил, а всё равно самый лучший.

 

— Ладно. Но если про меня напишут какую-нибудь дичь, больше я на это не поведусь.

 

Лилия удовлетворённо кивнула. Страшная женщина. Юра отчасти сочувствовал Якову.

 

Пара снимков и утки с мостика растянулись до самого вечера. У Юры ломило поясницу, плечи, ноги, устали глаза и даже язык. Больше никогда, твёрдо решил он, плетясь до дома.

 

Юра издали увидел во дворе Савельева с двумя парнями из параллели и Отабека. Он напрягся, судорожно вспоминая, что в рюкзаке можно использовать как оружие. Выходило, что только коньки. Но с Отабеком беседовали вроде мирно, не угрожали, не пытались наезжать на фигуристов и лезть в драку. Юра подошёл ближе, и они вдруг замолчали. Ему это совсем не нравилось.

 

— О, привет, Юрец! — обрадовался Савельев как родному. — А мне сказали, что ты из интерната съехал. Слушай, там если проблемы какие, ты обращайся, разрулим.

 

Юра выгнул бровь и повернулся к Отабеку. Тот смотрел в ответ тёмным, странным взглядом. Да что случилось-то?

 

— Юр, ты иди, я сейчас зайду к тебе, — попросил Отабек, и Юра охренел окончательно.

 

Но не устраивать же разборки посреди двора, как соседи с пятого этажа, которые полночи выясняли, ушла жена с Женькой или сама по себе.

 

Он успел сполоснуться под горячим душем, успокаивая ноющую спину, вылез в клубах пара на брошенную у ванной футболку, вытерся, побродил по квартире в трусах сначала в поисках штанов, потом тапок. Щёлкнул чайником.

 

Отабек пришёл, когда Юра уже разогрел суп и съел наполовину.

 

— Привет, — поздоровался он ещё раз. Юра промычал в ответ.

 

Отабек обошёл кухню по кругу, дробно перебирая пальцами по столешнице. На звуки и запахи выползла Пётя, потягиваясь сначала передними, потом задними лапами, зевнула, широко разевая пасть. Усы смешно съехались в кучу и разошлись обратно. В другой момент Юра сунул бы ей палец в рот, чтобы Пётя прикусила его во время зевка и удивлённо пятилась. Но сейчас Юра спиной, затылком ощущал нервозность Отабека и, ничего не понимая, продолжал невозмутимо есть.

 

— Это было обязательно? — наконец спросил Отабек. Что? Есть? Мыться? Ходить на дебильное интервью?

 

Вместо ответа он снова помычал, дёрнул плечом и поднял тарелку допить бульон. Отабек сел с торца стола.

 

— Если ты знал, кто подложил стекло в Любляне, то почему не сказал мне? Я бы сам… Нет, — тут же осекся, поморщившись, Отабек, — не в смысле сам, но сообщил бы в правоохранительные органы, в федерацию, наконец. Поговорил бы с ним. Он хоть выступать сможет?

 

Ах вот оно что. Юра с грохотом поставил тарелку в мойку. Савельеву, видно, мало шайбой прилетало, надо Юриным коньком добавить, чтобы лучше думалось, когда болтает.

 

— Да хоть на следующий день, если бы не зассал. Трусло.

 

— Вся федерация гудела, что национального спортсмена избили гопники.

 

— Ага, то есть когда тебя…

 

— Что если он напишет на тебя заявление? Это же уголовное дело, позор на всю жизнь!

 

— Значит так, — Юра опёрся на стол, почти нависая над Отабеком и едва сдерживая рвущуюся злость. Национальная гордость, блядь. С мешочком битого стекла, — ты не Тоня Хардинг, а он не Нэнси. И если у него хватило ума сидеть тихо целый год, полиция и федра узнают не о гопниках в подворотне, а о том, как этот Ахметов усердно тренируется, чтобы получить медаль. Не покладая рук, буквально.

 

Отабек вдруг засмеялся, тихо и удивлённо, уткнувшись лбом в Юрино предплечье.

— Ну ты даёшь, народный мститель. Но больше так не делай, — добавил он на всякий случай. Юра расслабился от его смеха и подмигнул. Это как пойдёт.

 

20.

 

— Тех, кого ждёт Олимпиада, поздравляю с началом олимпийского сезона, остальных просто — с началом сезона, — Лизавет Пална стояла у борта, скрестив ноги, и постукивала задником лезвия по льду. Группа вяло вываливалась на лёд. Машка, зевая, подтянула штаны, завязала хвост на макушке.

 

— Тех, кто уже отстрелялся, вылетев с гран-при, — да, Васильчиков и Маша Соколова? — с тем, что у них есть прекрасная возможность проехаться по городам нашей необъятной родины с национальными соревнованиями.

 

Васильчиков скривил губы в виноватой гримасе, мол, ну вот как-то так. Машка снова зевнула, встряхнула плечами, руками, раскатываясь.

В этом году не было Виктора, феерично закончившего сезон на прошлом Чемпионате мира. Вместе с Котлетой они жгли по ледовым шоу до середины осени, а потом то ли собирались открыть свою школу, то ли переехать на Филиппины, то ли ставить новогодние ёлки на Дворцовой площади.

 

— Давайте, мои нерпы и тюлени, два круга вперёд, два назад и змейку. Разогреваем все суставные косточки. Плисецкий, у врача был?

 

Юра мотнул головой, зажав зубами кофту. Расстегнул змейку, стряхнул рукава.

 

— В следующий раз не пущу. Не хватало мне обморока, как у Милы в том году.

 

Юра остался после тренировки на трибунах, забрался под самый верх, чтобы не отсвечивать, и оттуда следил за Отабеком. Он думал, что успеет написать сочинение на завтра — «Позднее творчество И. А. Бунина. Тёмные аллеи», достал учебник, сам потрёпанный сборник с синей печатью школы и так и не притронулся к ним.

Отабек занимался с малышней. Повторял и повторял одно и то же, поправлял, шутил, поддерживал. Юра смотрел и завидовал «его» детям. Он сам не мог понять, почему. Может, тому, как спокойно и легко Отабек вёл их по льду, в отличие от крикливых, несдержанных тёток. Или тому, как он замечал особенности детей, успевал подхватить движение их мысли, склонности, делал это выигрышным.

— Подождёшь ещё немного? — Отабек поднялся к нему наверх, попил воды, когда закончилось «групповое» время. Юра кивнул. Чего уж теперь. Спустился с ним вместе, сел прямо за бортом. Отабек выключил радио, приглушил свет, поставил что-то своё.

Юра не вслушивался, залипнув на Отабеке. Как он скользил в ровном, наклонном кораблике, вращался с запредельной скоростью, запрокинув голову и высоко подняв руку, так, что смазывалось и лицо, и линии тела, и только угадывалась его фигура как сверкающая ёлочная игрушка в Новогоднюю ночь. Плавно заходил широким, уверенным скрестным шагом на прыжок. Сильный, упругий, летучий.

Юра умирал от того, насколько это было красиво. Брызги стёсанного льда, шорох, стук лезвий. Ноги зудели от желания встать рядом. Юра достал из рюкзака коньки, снял «сушки», надел чехлы. Подтянул шнуровку, обмотал концы вокруг лодыжки, завязал узел. Не в тренировочном, конечно, но джинсы и футболка тоже нормально.

Отабек заметил его, не стал прерывать движения, и Юра подладился под него сам. Тройка, обманный, крестный, тройка, перекидной, моухок. Юра рассмеялся — детская связка, и всё равно было в ней что-то манящее.

И Юра понял, что он завидует не тому, что в детстве этой малышни есть такой тренер. Не Отабеку. А тому, чтобы кататься с ним вместе, рядом, шаг в шаг, продолжая движение друг друга.

 

— Давай начало из твоей короткой, — предложил Юра. Ему нравился чёткий, дробный ритм хореографии Отабека. Ветер в степи, палящее солнце, перестук копыт, песня свободы, костра, откровенных звёзд над головой.

 

Отабек переключил музыку, понёсся вперёд, Юра на два шага позади.

 

Он приземлил аксель почти одновременно и, запыхавшись от быстрого темпа, ощутил себя по-настоящему, полно и безраздельно счастливым. Отабек улыбался в ответ, сверкая глазами. Стёр предплечьем пот со лба, встряхнул влажными волосами. Спина ныла, но пока она давала возможность кататься, Юра не сможет отказаться от этого.

 

21.

 

Отабек понимал, что он влип, упал, застрял в Юре. Сразу и бесповоротно. Слишком много было замешано на его перевёрнутом восприятии прекрасного. Плавность и сила движений, скорость, внутренний огонь, преодоление себя. То, что другим показалось бы неприятным сочетанием худого тела, излишне выраженных мышц ног, спины. Непонятным стремлением вставать, чтобы рухнуть снова. Перемещающаяся география гематом и ссадин от падений на лёд. Отабека всё это притягивало магнитом, когда казалось, что он перепрыгнет тысячи километров, лишь бы оказаться сейчас рядом.

 

Но надо быть слишком оптимистичным мечтателем, чтобы подумать о взаимности. Это же Юра. Отабек читал его интервью, выучил наизусть, скачал снимки — на телефон, на комп, планшет. Юра хмуро смотрел из-под капюшона, и было видно, что ему тяжело, трудно, что рюкзак давит, но он держится на чистом упрямстве и спортивной привычке терпеть.

 

В наверняка кастрированной версии интервью Юра скупо отвечал про школу, Питер, Лилию Барановскую: «Я очень благодарен ей за возможность стать лучше. Она многому меня научила. Сейчас все развиваются примерно одинаково: квады, вращения. И нужно искать способы отличаться».

 

Казённые фразы вязли на зубах, словно ириска «Золотой ключик» — ни выплюнуть, ни проглотить.

 

Бодрее пошёл разговор о семье и Москве: Юра рассказал о деде, вспомнил, как они вместе штопали тренировочную форму. Одну штанину Юра, другую — дед.

 

«Она до сих пор где-то валяется, справа нормальная, а слева зашитые огромными крестиками оранжевой ниткой, сложенной вчетверо».

 

Юра дежурно отбрыкивался от вопросов про личную жизнь: «Много тренировок, мало свободного времени. Пока не получается». И Отабек не знал, что он больше ощущал — облегчение или тоску.

Ему нужно найти девушку, весёлую и общительную, темноволосую или рыжую, чтобы не врать самому себе. Далёкую от фигурного катания. Встречался же он раньше. Когда рядом не тренировался Юра.

На факультете училась такая, Аня. Она давно и недвусмысленно намекала на своё расположение, и, может, пора было попробовать.

 

Отабек нашёл их переписку в вайбере — задания, тесты, методички — отбил ни к чему не обязывающее «Привет))».

«Приветик», — тут же отозвалась Аня.

«Делала анатомию?», — попытался съехать Отабек, так и не решив, что ему нужно.

«Ха»

Анютка удалил (а) сообщение.

«Какая анатомия? Гулять надо, зима скоро))»

«Пойдёшь?»

Отабек покрутил телефон. С экрана на него смотрел Юра на фоне желтеющих осенних листьев.

«Давай», — ответил он, словно нырнул в холодную Неву.

 

Аня — рыжие локоны, фарфоровая девичья кожа, короткое красное пальто, ботфорты на каблуках, полная противоположность, как он и хотел — звонко смеялась, забавно морщила нос, отбрасывала волосы назад, облизывая мороженое.

 

Отабек смотрел на неё, на её губы и гадал, каково это будет — целовать их. Не с мечтой и желанием, а с точки зрения техники и едва ли не физиологии.

 

— А ты, значит, скоро в Хельсинки на гран-при? Я всегда смотрю твои выступления, круто.

Отабек покивал, опустив голову. Что отвечать в таких случаях, он до сих пор не знал.

— Моя подруга болеет за Плисецкого. Даже называет себя Ангелом Юри, представляешь? Они совсем чокнулись со своим фанатством. Ты намного лучше него. Этот Плисецкий реально какой-то странный.

— Юра? С чего он странный? — переспросил Отабек. Против воли внутри поднималась волна гнева и желания доказать, что Аня не права.

— Ну, — она наморщила нос, потеребила локон, — нелюдимый и ведёт себя на прессках, как будто убивать пришёл, а не общаться. Зачем вообще выступать, если тебе не нужны зрители?

Отабек неожиданно для себя рассмеялся. Аня посмотрела с обидой и настороженностью. Свидание плавно переросло в разговор о Юре, судьба такая судьба.

 

Отабек поставил на пол пакеты. Юра закрыл за ним дверь, пожал руку. Пётя обтёрлась о штаны, потрясла хвостом.

— А я «Кухню» смотрю. Чё купил?

— Рыбу, — Отабек перенёс пакеты на кухню, снял кофту, помыл руки.

Юра подсунул Отабеку доску и нож. Тот достал форель, провёл ладонью по кожице. Чищеная вроде. Посмотрел на доску:

— Она же для овощей была. У тебя одна, что ли?

— Нет, три. А ещё у меня три ножа и три руки. Ну ты чего, Бека?

Юра прислонился задом к столешнице, опёрся о неё руками, скрестил вытянутые вперёд ноги. На экране компа застыла огромная кастрюля и пар над ней.

— И как сериал?

Отабек разрезал рыбу на куски.

— Да ништяк вообще. Включить? Ты видел? — Юра оттолкнулся, достал из нижнего ящика тяжёлую чугунную сковородку.

 

— Не, погоди, достань у меня из заднего кармана телефон.

Юра ожёг прикосновением, разблокировал экран. Отабек наклонился к нему, держа испачканные в рыбе руки на весу. Ткнул мизинцем в воздух:

— Да, вот здесь и ниже.

Юра нажал на запись, качнул головой в такт музыке.

— Вчера сделал?

— Ага, не спалось.

Отабек выложил рыбу на сковороду, сполоснул руки, включил духовку.

Ночью, пока он плавал в мутном тягостном безвременье, в голове яркими вспышками билось — Юра, Юра. Его движения, скользящие, уверенные, быстрые. Взгляд, улыбка, волосы, нахмуренные брови, губы.

— Тебе помочь чем?

— Там цветная капуста. Помоешь пока?

— Ты на пару хочешь делать? — Юра достал из пакета овощи, покрутил, осматривая. Перебора какой.

— Либо наоборот.

 

— Не-е, — скривился Юра. — Опять не уследим и получится бурая фигня.

Музыка ушла в бит. Мелодия пыталась вырваться на одной фразе и опять обрывалась в повтор.

Юра, пританцовывая, достал поддон из пароварки, показал большой палец. Отабек разрезал соцветия цветной капусты. К Юре тянуло, привычно и сладко болезненно. Свой, родной до размытых границ и всё равно не-его. Чужой.

Друг.

Друг — это ведь хорошо? Словесные выкладки ужасающе обедняли смысл. Как буквенная запись хореографии программы. Смотри, как красиво: здесь дорожка шагов, тут вращение со сменой позиции ног, а там вообще каскад из квад-ритта и квакселя с поднятыми руками.

Друг по отношению к человеку, в которого влюблён, звучало примерно так же.

— Я посижу, лады? — зачем-то спросил Юра, аккуратно устраиваясь на диване.

— Опять спина? — Отабек тревожно посмотрел на него.

— Вчера, похоже, перестарался.

Врёт ведь. Врёт и сам верит в своё враньё. Это уже не вчера, не позавчера. Юра мучается который месяц, живёт и катается с болью, и отрицает, как будто боится поверить в её существование.

 

— Юра, тебе нужно в больницу на обследование.

— Ты прям как Пална. И просрать Олимпиаду? Она раз в четыре года, а лечь в больничку я могу хоть каждый день. И так понятно, что там скажут: покой, мази, пилюли, массаж, иглоукалывание, пиявки.

 

— Отличный набор. И ты отказываешься? — делано удивился Отабек.

 

— Сам в шоке, — съехал с темы Юра.

 

Отабек опасался настаивать, зная Юрино упрямство. Но и молчать он не мог. Юра загонял себя в больницу со скоростью гвоздя в крышку гроба.

 

21.

Тройной аксель из спирали, техническая дорожка шагов, квад-лутц, тройной флип, квад-тулуп, хореографическая дорожка, четверной сальхов, каскадом тройной тулуп, тройной ритт-тройной тулуп и занавесом триксель-ритт-сальхов.

Юра открыл глаза и прислушался к себе. Поясница глухо ныла. Когда он попробует встать, боль станет сильнее, почти нестерпимой до того, как всадит себе укол, скрутившись перед зеркалом, наглотается таблеток, намажет.

Больно стоять, сидеть, лежать. Катать и прыгать — особенно.

К боли привыкаешь, но после тренировок хотелось выть в голос, впиваясь зубами в кожу ботинок, чтобы никто не слышал.

— Юра, ты так долго не продержишься, — разговор с Яковом напоминал круги на воде. И каждый раз заканчивался Юриным упрямым:

— Смогу. Я только до Олимпиады. Честное слово. Потом в больницу, под капельницы, куда угодно. Но Олимпиада мне нужна. До следующей я могу и не докатиться.

Яков хмуро поджимал губы. Спортивный врач только поднимал брови и качал головой, предупреждая:

— Под твою ответственность.

Новокаиновая блокада перед Скейт Канадой и вытащенное третье место. Мало, мало. Юра сжимал зубы и терпел. Гран-при, чтобы попасть в национальные без отбора. Национальные для чемпионата Европы, Чемпионат Европы для Олимпийских игр. Минимальная цепочка, которую он должен откатать, выпрыгнуть.

— У тебя вылетевший позвонок, он не лечится блокадами, ты понимаешь это?

Юра смотрел исподлобья, понимал. Но особенно чётко — что он должен на зубцах выволочь этот сезон, а потом хоть потоп.

На Кубок Ростелекома — Капу — добирались на Сапсане всем составом. Юра, Мила как участники, Гоша, Васильчиков и Маша — поболеть. Малышня на родителях. Юра полулежал в синем кресле у окна на ортопедической подушке:

— Это для беременных, но тебе как раз подойдёт, — сказал врач.

Гошан предсказуемо заржал.

Спина, закованная в корсет, пропитанная лекарствами изнутри и снаружи, глухо напоминала о себе при резких движениях. Юра представлял себе этот сезон как маршрут поезда. Есть остановки, где нужно собраться, выложиться, забрать своё. А есть дорога, когда он движется вперёд по мере возможности.

Отабек слал короткие, твиттовые сообщения, мемы, смешные картинки, и Юра почти ощущал, как сильно он сдерживается, чтобы не спросить Юру о здоровье.

«Маша обещала сделать стрим твоей тренировки»

«Это чтобы выступление не смотреть?», — Юра прилепил смайлик, показывающий язык.

Отабек ответил грустной собачкой, прикрывающей лапами морду.

 

Юра энергично покрутил корпусом, широко расставив локти. Попрыгал на месте, ступил на лёд. Круг на освоиться, проверить каток, примериться к месту. Яков стоял за бортом, наблюдая за ним. Справа лежал плюшевый тигр-салфетница. Юра слышал щелчки пулеметной ленты фотоаппаратов и старался подавить раздражение.

Он разогнался для прыжка, тулупная тройка, дуга левой, толчок, поворот, группировка. Бабочка, коснулся льда рукой, чтобы не упасть. Снова заход.

Юра не успел заметить, когда он рухнул на лёд. Спину обожгло нестерпимо острой болью, будто вставили горящую спицу. Юра не мог кричать, он задыхался выброшенной на лёд — на каток — рыбой. Мельтешили медики, машина дежурной скорой помощи.

 

— Теперь не будешь возражать? Всё, больница? — устало спросил Яков. Юра подвигал рукой. К катетеру в вене тянулась трубка от системы.

— Надолго меня?

— А что, ты ещё хочешь на капу успеть?

Юра потёр пальцы между собой. На капу было бы неплохо, но вряд ли его теперь так быстро отпустят. Вчера хирург сел на край кушетки и показал снимки:

— Вот идёт позвоночник, а это твоя поясница. Видишь, насколько он вылетел? Передавлен нерв, нарушено кровоснабжение. Если тебя сейчас отправить на соревнования, ты вернёшься с них инвалидом.

На чёрном фоне толстой, жесткой пленки просвечивал Юрин скелет. Он силился рассмотреть, насколько там всё плохо, но не получалось. Оставалось довериться. Не Отабеку же пересылать.

— Был бы на твоём месте обычный человек, я бы посоветовал покой, уколы, физиопроцедуры, массаж и лфк по итогу. Но ты вышибешь его снова в первые же полгода.

Это что? Получается, ему теперь нельзя кататься? Юра сжал в пальцах одеяло, протестуя всем телом.

— Предлагаю поставить пластину, она выглядит вот так, — врач покопался в своих снимках, достал другой, где ярко выделялась белым упавшая на бок буква «п» или штанга на подставке. — Позвонок жестко крепится металлической пластиной, хорошо заживает, не беспокоит и никуда не вылетает, даже если ты решишь прыгать сальто через голову.

Юра провёл пальцем по штанге для своего позвоночника. Подготовка, операция, минимум месяц покоя. Олимпиада проплывает мимо, помахивая всеми пятью кольцами. Нельзя чего-то слишком сильно желать. И Отабека тем более.

«Что там у тебя?»

«Из меня делают Железного человека. Только начали с поясницы»

«Врачи делают франшиза на марвелл))»

 

Перед операцией приходил деда. Он погладил Юру по волосам совсем как в детстве:

— Очень больно, да? Ничего, ничего, Юрочка, — и ему хотелось заплакать, так было себя жалко и страшно.

 

Отабек приехал уже после, растерянно огляделся в Юриной палате. Он-то к себе привык, а Бека, видимо, не ожидал высокой койки, его, лежачего, холодной пустоты больницы.

— Тебе фильмы можно? Или лучше музыку.

А чего нет-то, удивился Юра. Он со спиной здесь, а не с глазами.

— Тогда, может… — Отабек беспомощно оглянулся. — Я тут скачал…

Юра придвинулся к спинке кровати и похлопал рядом с собой. Отабек оценил ширину матраса и послушно пристроился с краю.

— Я Пётю твоему деду перевёз, — шепнул Отабек, запрокидывая голову, чтобы видеть. Юра сжал его пальцы. Все близкие ему люди и коты встретились вместе. Жаль, без него.

 

Перед финалом Гран-при — он по-прежнему измерял время в соревнованиях — Юре разрешили вставать и ходить. В промежутках своих мотыляний по миру со «Щелкунчиком» заезжал Кацудон. Понаехали Мила, Машка, Гошан и Васильчиков, ближе к вечеру добрался Отабек.

— Мы к тебе на обратном пути заглянем, — пообещала Мила.

— А лучше ты к нам, — подхватил Гошан. — То лёд обтирает, то кровати. Хватит уже, пошли лучше аксели крутить.

Они наконец разошлись, и Юра съехал ниже, опускаясь на подушку, закинул руку за голову. Громко пиликнуло входящим оповещением. Юра приподнялся и поискал, откуда идёт звук.

Он не хотел смотреть, честно не хотел. Это же фу — читать чужие сообщения и вообще лезть в чужой телефон. Они смотрели смешные и глупые видюхи, прошлогоднюю Скейт Канаду, спрашивали Алису про еду и врачей, а потом Отабек отошёл: «Я на пять сек, туда и обратно». И телефон остался экраном вверх, засветился флуоресцентно в приглушённых сумерках палаты.

 

Юра только взглянул мельком, даже не трогал. И оцепенел: «КриппиКриспи» в фейсбуке приглашала его встретиться, погулять и что-то ещё за троеточием. Руки чесались посмотреть на многозначительное продолжение, но Юра оборвал себя, отодвинулся дальше.

 

Что он, девчонка, что ли, подумал Юра, прикусывая заусеницу. Предъявлять права и претензии. Кожа оторвалась, палец закровил. И было бы кому — Отабеку. Ладно бы он с той же Бабичевой встречался.

 

Юра невольно хмыкнул, представив его и Милу. Танцы на льду, блин. А Отабек взрослый парень, что же ему не встречаться с девчонками. Не думал же он, что тот одним фигурным катанием, как солнечным светом, живёт?

 

Юра отвернулся к окну. В животе глухо заныло.

 

Думал. На самом деле, он так и думал. И ведь не спросишь, что у тебя с этой «КриппиКриспи»? Всё тип-топ?

 

А если Отабек ответит — да отлично, братан, в конце сезона женюсь, шафером пойдёшь?

 

Куклой на капот, невесело усмехнулся Юра.

 

Дверь тихо распахнулась. Отабек замешкался, подошёл ближе, поставил на тумбочку две кружки с дымящимся чаем.

 

— Будешь? Я один чёрный, один зелёный заварил. Правда, чёрный из пакетика.

Отабек сел на кресло, деловито поводил ложкой в обеих чашках, подул, спугнув завитки пара. Юра невольно улыбнулся.

 

— Чего? — обеспокоенно посмотрел на него Отабек. — Не хочешь?

 

— Хочу, спасибо, — ответил Юра, растягивая слоги. Подобрался ближе, выбрал из двух кружек ту, которая с болтающимся синим ярлычком за умывающегося кота на боку, обхватил ладонями. Горячий чай и забота Отабека грели. Если он ещё мог оставить это всё себе. Засахарить на зиму. — Тебе тут что-то пришло, — добавил Юра, сосредоточенно болтая пакетиком чая в воде и не глядя на Отабека.

 

Тот дотянулся до брошенного на кровать телефона, мазнул пальцем по экрану, отпил из кружки, закрыл обратно.

 

Юра искоса наблюдал за его лицом. Так и тянуло спросить — ну что, ну что там. Но Отабек не кивнул, не кинулся писать в ответ и перезванивать. Положил телефон на тумбочку и посмотрел на Юру.

 

Скоро он засобирался, и Юру тянуло удержать его, не дать уйти, пропустить то время, когда «КриппиКриспи» назначила своё свидание и гулянки.

 

— Завтра вылет, Юр, — мягко ответил Отабек на его нытьё о скуке и одиночество. — Ещё вещи сложить надо, чтобы успеть зайти.

 

От обещания внутри потеплело.

 

— Ладно, иди уже, — проворчал Юра и стиснул протянутую руку. Отабек наклонился и, не отпуская ладони, коротко прижался к нему, похлопал по спине.

 

Юра развернулся на кровати, полежал, уставившись в потолок. Надо было хоть запомнить аккаунт этой КриппиКриспи. Или в инсте поискать? Должно же быть у Бабичевой или любвеобильного Вити.

 

КриппиКриспи нашлась у Пхичита. Кто бы сомневался. Юра жадно прилип к сегодняшней записи, свежей, и часа не прошло. На фоне летающих огней стробоскопа показывала рожицы интернациональная толпа из пролетариев, попавших на Ростелеком и сама КриппиКриспи. Отабека не было, но это ничего не значило. Он уехал меньше часа назад.

Юра пролистал фотографии с собаками, домами, мостами, другими девчонками, надолго завис на тех, где она стояла в обнимку с Отабеком, изображая пальцами пошлую «викторию». Никакой фантазии. Рядом мелькал Мишель Криспино. Точно, это же сестра Криспино, как он её сразу не узнал. Сара.

Вернулся к первой записи, то ли ожидая, то ли боясь продолжения. Но Сара веселилась где-то там, между шампанским и басами из колонок, пока Юра пытался подглядеть за её жизнью.

Это глупо, это ужасно глупо, сказал себе Юра, глубоко вздохнул. Завтра ему будет стыдно.

И добавил — а, к чёрту.

— Привет, не спишь ещё?

 

— Нет, иду.

 

Отабек и правда куда-то шёл: до Юры доносились мерные шаги и едва сбитое дыхание.

 

Юра даже догадывался, куда.

 

— У тебя же вылет завтра, — напомнил он. Не спрашивать же «куда собрался на ночь глядя».

— Я помню, — в голосе Отабека звучало удивление.

Юра обвёл глазами палату, пытаясь зацепиться за что-то, найти подсказку. В глубокой тарелке на подоконнике лежали два яблока.

— А я мандаринов хочу, — неожиданно пожаловался Юра.

— Ммм, — не проникся Отабек. — Привезти тебе завтра?

— Нет, я сейчас хочу.

— Юр, полдвенадцатого ночи. Если я даже закажу тебе доставку, всё равно раньше завтрашнего утра не сделают.

— Так сам привези. Ты же на мотоцикле?

Отабек отнекивался, и Юру это неожиданно злило. Значит, как идти в клуб к Саре и её интернационалу, для него полдвенадцатого — нормально. А к нему поздно?

— На мотоцикле. Но давай завтра, Юр.

— Сейчас хочу. Вот уснуть не могу, хочу мандаринов.

Отабек вздохнул в трубку и сбросил вызов. Юра ошарашенно посмотрел на серый крестик внизу экрана. Его разрывало от стыда за себя и злости на Отабека.

Лучше бы он вообще ничего не знал.

 

Юра проснулся от приглушённых голосов в коридоре и того, как дёргалась дверь, словно кто-то пытался её открыть, а другой не давал ему. Спросонья он испугался так сильно, что сердце панически заколотилось, гулко, тревожно.

Юра, неловко опираясь о постель, сел на кровати, свесил ноги, наконец дверь распахнулась и в проёме оказался Отабек.

— Ну ты меня и напугал, — Юра схватился за сердце, выдыхая.

Юра хотел спросить, что он тут делает, но Отабек, мрачный и серьёзный, шагнул внутрь, за ним снова рванула медсестра с шипением, что нельзя и поздно и что он себе позволяет. Юра смотрел на него во все глаза, ничего не понимая.

— На. Попробуй только не съешь, — на пол перед Юрой грузно шмякнулись два объёмных серых пакета-майки. Отабек развернулся и вышел. Медсестра, продолжая шипеть, закрыла дверь, и под кровать покатился ярко-оранжевый мандарин.

Хорошо, что не спросил, подумал Юра, укладываясь обратно.

И против воли улыбнулся — в палате по-новогоднему сладко и остро запахло цитрусовыми.

 

22.

Юра втиснулся в коньки, зашнуровал, потоптался на месте. После тапок и разношенных кроссовок стопу, лодыжку непривычно сжало. Показалось, что туго завязал. Юра сел на скамейку обратно, распутал узел, перетянул шнуровку слабее. Попробовал подняться, походил вдоль сидений. Теперь нога болталась.

Он пропустил национальные, Олимпиаду и Чемпионат мира. Смотрел в прямом эфире, как Отабеку, сурово-спокойному казахстанскому воину, надевают бронзовую медаль, и плакал сам. За него и за свои несостоявшиеся соревнования. Отабек показал медаль в камеру, и Юра поднял вверх большой палец. Молодец! Его бронза как подарок Юре на восемнадцатилетие.

Юра прикусил нижнюю губу и рывком размотал коньки.

— Юр, ты слышал, как тренировались жены всяких важных чиновников в советское время, — Юра глянул на Лизавет Палну, мотнул головой. Та стояла по другую сторону от бортика, на льду, и наблюдала за его потугами. — Они ложились на кушетку, к мышцам подключали ток, и за счет сокращения мышц получали стройные фигуры. Говорят, можно ещё проще — смотреть на тренирующихся, и в голове что-то происходит с гормонами и нервными импульсами. Так вот, у нас ни то, ни другое не проходит. Четверные ещё ни один зритель после соревнований не прыгнул, сколько ни смотрел.

Юра покраснел под свесившейся чёлкой, зло замотал шнурки, закрыл эластичными штанами. С силой потопал на месте, спружинил на чехлах. Нормально же? Вроде нормально.

Спустился вниз, задрал ногу к колену, снял один чехол, второй, оставил их на скамье с чужими. Повернулся к калитке и осторожно ступил на лёд.

Ноги, отвыкшие от коньков, неохотно шагнули в простейшую «ёлочку». Юра оттолкнулся и заскользил вдоль бортика. Сделал круг, затормозил свободной ногой, перекрутился по инерции. Что теперь — фонарик, скрестные, тройки?

Лизавет Пална молчала, видимо, давая ему время свыкнуться, почувствовать своё тело.

Хотелось зажмуриться, помолиться и что там обычно делают перед стартами. Просят у льда. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, только не снова. Помоги мне, неси меня.

Юра набрал скорость, развернулся спиной, снова лицом, замахнулся на аксель и на дрогнувших ногах едва удержал перекидной. Отъехал к бортику. Сердце стучало в груди, отдавая дрожью в пальцах. Это не мышцы, это его собственный страх.

На лёд вышел Отабек, тревожно посмотрел на Юру. Точно, представь, что я один из твоих малявок, давай, поделись своей уверенностью, умением и спокойствием.

Отабек заскользил по кругу, лицом вперёд, назад, змейки. Юра искоса наблюдал за ним, прижавшись к бортику, как пингвин на массовом катании. Отабек не спеша отработал обе ноги от начала и до конца, подъехал к Юре и вдруг протянул руку, улыбнувшись:

— Попробуем?

— На танец приглашаешь? — огрызнулся Юра, принимая руку.

Отабек рассеянно согласился, подтянул ближе к себе. Шаг, шаг, поворот. Лезвия скользят рядом друг с другом шурх, шурх. Оттолкнуться и длинно выехать, на отрывая крепко прижатых ладоней. Разъехаться во вращение, скорее поймать опору снова.

Юра очнулся только когда захлопала Лизавет Пална.

— Отлично, ребята! Если не выйдет с одиночными, у меня есть хороший парник.

Юра посмотрел вниз, на свои коньки. Обтёсанные носы, чёрная кожа, серый лёд под лезвиями. И загадал желание, что если у него получится, то…

 

Яков сам предложил «сухие» сборы в Алма-Ате.

— Набирай форму, загорай, купайся, бегай. Лёд догоним.

Юра и набирал. И сгонял то, что успел наесть за время реабилитации.

— Быстро слабеют мышцы, — пожаловался он Отабеку вечером, пытаясь уложиться так, чтобы руки, ноги, спина, забитые молочной кислотой после нагрузок, не ныли.

— После трёх недель в гипсе руку надо разрабатывать, а тебе операцию делали. Конечно, будет трудно.

— Старею, — вздохнул Юра.

— Ложись, буду тебя массировать, — Отабек подтолкнул Юру бедром к кровати. В сложенной чашей ладони белел густой крем.

— Массажировать.

— Разминать, — Отабек грозно сдвинул брови. Юра сделал испуганное лицо.

— Прямо всего?

— А то ж.

Юра с кряхтеньем сел, послушно стянул футболку через голову, дёрнул вниз штаны, потряс ногой, стряхивая их на сиденье стула. Плашмя завалился на кровать и со стоном вытянулся, цепляясь пальцами за спинку.

Отабека словно окатило изнутри волной, горячей и царапающе-щекотной. В голове билось — Юра, Юра.

Размазал крем между задрожавшими руками. Сумасшествие какое-то. Наслаждение и пытка в одном флаконе.

Время без Юры тянулось как в сюрреалистическом фильме. Оно то размазывалось на тренировки без него, вечера в сообщениях и вайбере, на встречи с друзьями, где подспудной мыслью, красной нитью шёл Юра. То схлопывалось в соревнования, в угаре новых треков, когда он отдавал свои чувства и мысли музыке.

Теперь Юра был рядом и после первой, яркой, искрящейся радости, пришёл страх выдать себя, разрушить их дружбу.

Отабек сел с краю. Матрас прогнулся к нему, неудобно, неправильно, но Отабек представил, как он перекинет ногу через Юру, опустится ему на поясницу… Нет, всё и так было слишком. Близко, живо, тепло. В фантазиях иначе. Смелее, откровеннее. У него было достаточно ночей, чтобы представить это. Но от настоящего Юры слабели ноги и голова взрывалась от переизбытка ощущений.

Он мягко коснулся тёплой, гладкой кожи лопаток. Ладони легко скользнули вверх, к шее, и обратно, до изгиба поясницы. Юра прогнулся сильнее, повёл плечами, не скрывая удовольствия. Что ему — они друзья, можно, так можно.

Отабек сглотнул. Надавил сильнее, вжал большие пальцы по обеим сторонам от позвоночника, прорисовал две полосы, аккуратно, без нажима, обвёл побелевший шов. Потрогал сами позвонки — так и не отличишь, если не знать. Или он не ощущает, не умеет.

Широко огладил бока, не давая коже остыть. Растёр. Кожа порозовела, потеплела под его руками. Размял сильными, сжимающими движениями мышцы плеч, лопаток, упругие, крепкие. Прорисованные, как на картине, скульптуре. Спустился до поясницы и поднялся вверх, надавливая основаниями ладоней. Кожа упруго поддавалась его рукам.

Юра, не скрываясь, рвано выдыхал на сильных движениях.

А ещё тазобедренные суставы. Приводящие мышцы. Отабеку хотелось приложить ко лбу полотенце с замотанным льдом. А лучше сразу к паху.

Хотя, может, Юра так и на столе массажиста себя ведёт?

Отабек вспомнил обычного Юру — взгляд исподлобья, длинная светлая чёлка, капюшон, руки в карманах, ссутуленная спина.

Нет, вряд ли.

Отабек накрыл разогретую, размятую спину простынью, оголил ноги. Убейте его сразу, чтобы не мучился.

Он провёл ладонями от бёдер до ступней и обратно. Решившись, быстрыми сжимающими движениями согрел мышцы ног, дотронулся до кожи с внутренней стороны бедра, и притихший Юра вдруг приподнялся, округлил спину, зашипев:

— А сейчас было слишком.

— Что? — переспросил опешивший Отабек. Слишком сильно, больно? Слишком интимно?

Юра упал на живот, обернулся, и на его лице застыл испуг.

Отабек, словно под локоть подтолкнули, в тумане медленно протянул руку и огладил одними пальцами приводящие мышцы ног от колен до паха. Юру затрясло.

Не может быть. Ведь не может такого быть!

Или да?

Отабек прикоснулся с другой стороны, и Юра резко, порывисто развернулся на спину. Раскрасневшийся, с помутневшим, поплывшим взглядом, он быстро дышал, неотрывно следя за Отабеком. Тот несмело опустил глаза ниже и едва не задохнулся: у Юры стояло. От его прикосновений, от него.

Отабек широко провёл ладонями по груди, плечам, животу. Минуя пах, спустился к ногам. Плотно прижимая пальцы к коже, дошёл до ступней. Придвинулся ближе и положил себе одну ногу на колени, надавил костяшками по всей длине подошвы. Юра то поджимал, то распрямлял пальцы, как делает Пётя, когда ей нравится.

Он сильно размял ступни, растёр, покрутил каждый палец. Хотелось поцеловать их все. Юра шумно, поверхностно дышал. Отабек не выдержал и прикоснулся губами к подъёму ноги. Юра всхлипнул, спрятал лицо за согнутым локтем.

Отабек аккуратно положил ногу на покрывало, передвинулся, обхватил ладонями ступню другой. Руки дрожали. Юра вдруг порывисто поднялся, дёрнул Отабека на себя, властно, сильно, и прижался губами к губам.

Отабек не успел понять, ощутить, распробовать их поцелуй. Нелепый, простой, такой искренний. Юра рухнул обратно на кровать и снова построил над собой защиту из согнутых локтей.

— Юр, Юра, — ласково и тихо позвал его Отабек.

— Меня нет, не смотри.

Отабек придвинулся ближе. Улыбаясь, осторожно убрал одну руку, другую в стороны, заглянул в пылающее лицо Юры, залюбовался закушенной губой, ищущим, болезненным взгляд. Наклонился и поцеловал как следует.

 

23.

Юра ощущал себя так, словно у него зудела вся кожа под тесным, плотным тренировочным костюмом. И под кожей тоже — как пузырьки от шампанского. Они поднимались по крови, бурлили адреналином, нервозностью, невнимательностью. Рядом катался Отабек.

Бек.

Бека.

Набирал скорость беговыми, выходил в кораблик, шаг, замах, руки крестом к груди, сжатые кулаки и тройной аксель вращающейся спиралью. Как красиво. Удар конька о лёд, смягченный скольжением — ш-шурх — легко вытянутая левая, баланс руками.

Юра поймал себя на том, что любуется. Снова.

Дотронуться бы. Обнять не как на пороге Клуба — так обнимаются сокомандники или друзья. Может, крепче, но не более, чем. Сжал, стиснул, ударил кулаками по спине, рассказывая о том, как скучал, как его не хватало эти две недели каникул. Пусть с дедой, с Пётей, но всё равно — не хватало. И Отабек понял, ответил жаркими ладонями на лопатках, пояснице.

Как он может быть таким спокойным?

Юра едва дождался окончания тренировки. Хотелось смотреть на Отабека и забрать его скорее, чтобы только себе, вдвоем.

Надел чехлы на коньки, потоптался на месте, прошёлся по коридору.

Отабек уже собрался, потом снова застрял с Яковом. О чем они болтают? Неужели нельзя потом?

Юра наматывал круги, грыз заусеницу.

Наконец Отабек вышел, и Юра, устав ждать, устав от себя, бурлящего нервного возбуждения, схватил его за запястье, волоча за собой.

— Юр, ты куда? Юра? — Отабек улыбался, даже голосом улыбался.

В нетерпение примешивалось раздражение от ожидания, злость. Юра впихнул Отабека в пустую раздевалку хоккеистов, быстро оглянулся и захлопнул за собой дверь. Жаль, замка не было.

Отабек низко пророкотал что-то на чужом, на казахском, и Юру вынесло от его голоса окончательно. Он дёрнул Отабека на себя, обнял руками, локтями, поцеловал, кусая губы и широко раскрывая рот.

Отабек не возражал. Вернул горячие ладони на спину, погладил тягуче, сжал пальцы. Коньки в пластиковых чехлах глухо стучали по бетонному полу, когда они переступали, и было что-то пьянящее в том, чтобы целоваться именно здесь, в раздевалке их Клуба, ещё не переодевшимися, как есть. Как они и должны быть вместе, везде, на льду, в постели.

Юра посмотрел на Отабека. Его лицо изменилось, стало темнее. Как покрытое тончайшим муаром.

Юра обвёл пальцами брови, губы. Отабек тут же поцеловал их. Юра убрал руку, но Отабек успел перехватить и быстро, коротко прижался губами к подушечкам, ладони, запястью.

Умом тронуться можно. Юра коротко простонал, выдернул руку, обхватил скулы и прижался к его рту сам.

Слева что-то грохнуло. Юра с замершим сердцем обернулся на звук.

— Блядь, — в раскрытом проеме стоял Яков. — Блядь, — повторил он, потёр лоб, лицо, словно по нему стекала вода. — И скажите… Нет, лучше молчите, — он махнул рукой и, вдруг сгорбившись, пошёл по коридору, тяжело переставляя ноги, будто за ним волочилась тюремная колода.

Дверь осталась открытой. Юра вжался в грудь Отабека, пряча лицо. Отабек рассеянно погладил его по волосам, пятерней пропуская пряди.

— Плохо вышло, — сказал он первым, и его голос провибрировал под лбом Юры. Он кивнул, вжимаясь ещё теснее. По-дурацки, если знать, что пока ничего толком и не было.

— Это не его дело, — на всякий случай огрызнулся Юра.

Отабек вдруг отстранил Юру, заглянул ему в лицо.

— Ты жалеешь? Ты не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал?

Юра собирался ответить, что, конечно же, не хотел. Что за глупый вопрос? А потом он понял и обрадовался, что успел понять до того, как ответил.

— Я не хотел его расстраивать. И тебя. Но прятаться я не буду. И делать вид, что между нами ничего нет, — тоже.

Юра слышал, как Отабек медленно и с облегчением выдохнул. И снова обнял, но уже иначе, тепло и спокойно. Адреналин схлынул, получив свой взрыв.

— Надо было перед тренировкой попасться, я бы хоть катался нормально, — мрачно пошутил Юра, и Отабек хрюкнул, вибрируя под его щекой.

 

Юра парил, купался в своей любви. Во взаимности. Какое глупое слово — любовь, не вмещающее и части того, что он чувствовал к Отабеку.

— Что делаешь? — Юра свесился с дивана, заглянул вниз головой ему через плечо.

Отабек повернулся лицом к лицу, поддел его носом. Юра смешно поморщился — щекотно.

— Документы собираю для федерации. Они финансирование на следующий год планируют, расписываю расходы.

— И что они просят? Чеки на коньки, трусы и метро? — Юра дотянулся, приподнял выше сложенные ровной стопкой листы, прочитал вслух: — Договор на аренду квартиры. Думаешь, прокатит, если арендодателем будет указан Юрий Плисецкий? А ты смелый парень, Алтын.

Юра засмеялся, хлопнул его по плечу и перекатился обратно на живот, к своей биологии и спиралям молекул.

— Нет, это договор на квартиру, которую я сейчас снимаю.

— А зачем она тебе на следующий год? — настороженно спросил Юра. Отабек отводил взгляд, и ему это совершенно не нравилось. — Мм? — надавил он.

— Юр, ты уверен, что… — Отабек вздохнул, потёр переносицу. — Хорошо. Мне бы не хотелось искать другое жильё, если ты передумаешь.

— Передумаю, — повторил Юра.

На него словно плеснуло холодом. Так в саунах делают: выходишь из жаркой парилки, дёргаешь за веревку, и сверху на тебя опрокидывается бочка с ледяной водой. Даже испугаться не успеваешь.

— Или это ты сомневаешься? — переспросил Юра, внезапно осенённый догадкой.

— Нет, Юра, ты чего? — Отабек развернулся к нему, и на лице было столько откровенного удивления, что Юра проворчал всё ещё сомневающееся «ну, ладно». И вдруг подмигнул как заговорщику:

— Тогда сэкономим твоей федре бабла. Пусть спасибо скажут щедрому русскому гостеприимству.

 

Соревнования, сборы, федерации, семьи раскидывали их по разным городам и странам. Они притягивались друг к другу обратно под воздействием своей личной гравитации.

— Переоделся? — Дима Саныч мельком обернулся к нему.

Отабек мотнул стыдливо склонившейся головой, поддел шнурки указательными пальцами, зажал в ладонях по коньковой привычке и потянул вверх.

— Переодевайся и начинай с бега. Лицом вперед, назад и диагонали.

Отабек быстро кивнул, согласно промычал, что понял, но Дима Саныч уже отвлекся от него на юниоров, громко и истошно оборвал чужое движение свистком, закричал.

Отабек постучал пятками кроссовок. Поднялся, вытянулся пальцами вверх.

Когда он вышел из душа, Юра лежал в кровати. Спиной к двери, лицом к стене. Светлая макушка и снова отросшие, неровно выбившиеся пряди. От горячей воды тело ощущалось пластилиновым, гуттаперчевым, скрипело от натертой чистоты.

Отабек думал, что Юра спит, вымотанный долгим рейсом со стыковкой в Стамбуле. («Целых шесть часов, ого! Успеешь даже посмотреть что-нибудь» — «Прикинь, как я его просрал. Причем почти буквально, там что-то с едой не то было…» — «Юра!» Отабек смеялся, Юра тоже, и зубы у него — белый блестящий жемчуг.)

Отабек осторожно приподнял одеяло, сохраняя тепло. Быстро лёг рядом, лицом к Юриному затылку, втянул знакомый и волнующий запах. Волосы щекотали нос.

Юра согнул ноги в коленях и придвинулся ближе. Почти вжался ягодицами в пах. Отабек задержал дыхание, провёл раскрытой ладонью по бедру, целомудренно, как гладят кота. По мягкой футболке вверх, к подмышке, вниз, по рёбрам, и поддел пальцами раньше, чем успел подумать.

Иначе бы испугался. Запутался в десятках своих желаний, Юриных возможных отказов. Скользнул по груди, жарко забирая гладкость и упругость его кожи, незнакомых и родных до боли рельефов.

Юра поджал мышцы на животе, толкнулся навстречу. Сам провёл пальцами по его руке, дёрнул за бедро к себе.

Отабек согнул ногу между Юриными — как тесно, как сладко.

Инстинктивно задавил своим весом, подмял Юру, оказавшись сверху. Вжал его животом в кровать и приник бедрами, грудью. Внутри бушевало от сладкого восторга, тянущего желания, от того, что ему позволяется. Отабек тихо, на выдохе простонал и прикусил Юру за предплечье.

Он успел на мгновение испугаться, что слишком. Его наглость, напор, прикосновения. Что Юра сейчас вывернется, и Отабек не будет ему мешать. Сам постелет себе на полу, в ванной, коридоре — где угодно, где позволит Юра.

Но тот сжал пальцы в его волосах, требовательно дёрнул на себя, выгнулся вверх затылком, бёдрами, подначивая продолжать. Отабек укусил его снова за шею, за мочку ухо, влажно дыша в висок. Не выдержал, приподнялся на одной руке и потянул — перевернись.

Юра с готовностью выкрутился под ним — Отабек не успел рассмотреть, запомнить — облепил всего и сразу. Крепкими руками за шею, скрестил ноги за спиной, надавил пятками. Прижался раскрытым ртом то ли делясь дыханием, то ли забирая.

Отабека коротило от его близости. Он ритмично, как в полусне, толкался бёдрами, и Юра подавался ему навстречу, насколько вообще мог. Или Отабеку так казалось. Будь он в здравом уме, он не решился бы повторить, разложив вот так, по фрагментам.

Но тогда, в сладко-дымном, туманном угаре Отабек мог бы выебать его, если бы не трусы, не подстегивающее, горящее желание, которое требовало скорее взять, что есть, скорее добежать до финиша, о котором он не подозревал.

Он это и сделал, когда трусы слезли в их возне, обнажив, не до конца, но достаточно, чтобы в рваной памяти остались только обжигающие куски ощущений, как плоть касается плоти. И как это много, сильно, чтобы успеть осознать.

Отабека и сейчас прошивало волнующей дрожью от разрозненных, разбитых на фрагменты воспоминаний. Юра прижался ещё крепче, как невозможно, но ведь бывает, как-то одновременно приподнял плечи, заострившееся лицо подбородком вверх, впился ногтями в кожу рук и под рёбрами стало горячо и влажно то ли от него, то ли от того огромного, что закручивалось в нем, набирая силу, напряжение, и наконец взорвалось.

 

Перед глазами закружилось, взлетело снежными искрами.

— Осторожнее!

Инстинктивно он успел увернуться, мяч с грохотом ударился в стену. Больше испугался, как мальчишка, перебирая ногами в попытке не упасть.

— Отабек, хватит мечтать или не трать мое время!

Отабек хмуро кивнул и показал пальцами ок, догадавшись, что тренер вряд ли разобрал.

Дима Саныч махнул рукой и заорал на кого-то другого.

Отабек оттолкнулся и снова побежал вперёд, высоко поднимая колени.

Утром Юра, уютно непричёсанный, родной, невозможно близкий, постоял над своим чемоданом, со вздохом кинул поверх чистых сложенных вещей ком вчерашней одежды, прижал крышку и застегнул «молнию».

Отабек отирался рядом, как выпрашивающий внимания кот. Не на руки, так хоть потереться спиной и макушкой. Оставалось только повернуться задом и потрясти хвостом.

Пометить.

От странной и начинавшейся как глупая шутка мысли стало жарко. Отабек облизнул губы. Юра обернулся, словно что-то почувствовав. Мимолетно улыбнулся и легко скользнул в его протянутые руки.

Протяжно поцеловал.

 

24.

Отабек помнил, как это было, когда он надел коньки, наступил, и ногу охватило острой, разрывающей болью. Тот случай, с осколком стекла, подброшенным в ботинок, преследовал его потом, фантомно, надоедливо. И когда Отабек почувствовал боль снова, сквозь испуг он не мог понять, насколько она настоящая. Вывих? Воспаление нерва?

Отабек докатал, вытащил произвольную. Выкинул прыжки, едва не вывалился из вращения. Собрал себя из лоскутов желания победы, сделать до конца, отдать всё, что может.

Вчера он купался в своём солнце, когда Юра вышел из раздевалки, закинул сумку за плечо, улыбнулся, открыто и ярко, и сердце колотилось ему навстречу.

— Устал? — Юра толкнул его сумкой, а Отабек мотнул головой, радостный, как дурак, и никак не мог свернуть обратно распирающее грудь счастье. Им — нарочно не подстроишь — выпал один этап гран-при. Юра только с самолета, что-то с визой, с билетами, Отабек так и не понял, 8 часов в небе (все тринадцать, если считать проглоченное поясами время), его голос в трубке, ошалевший от птичьей оторванности от земли, ничегонеделанья и стального пространства, джет-лаг, джет-лёд. После трех месяцев на видеосвязи, на сообщениях и оборванных письмах.

А впереди ещё финал, если все получится — когда все получится — чемпионат Европы, мира. И Юра рядом. Он тренировался как безумный. Квад, квад, квад, триксель. Каскад, через ойлер, через ритт. Чтобы быть рядом на всех главных стартах.

Юра хмыкнул, с силой толкнул дверь наружу, пробежал мимо визжащих Ангелов до автобуса.:

— Федра расщедрилась только на двухместный. Выгоним Гошу или к тебе?

— Одноместный. У нас не так много одиночников.

— Один ты, — засмеялся Юра. Отабек укоряюще поднял брови, Юра мельком, едва заметно коснулся его руки. — Да ладно, это же хорошо. Ну, в некоторых случаях.

И с этим сложно не согласиться.

Юра прижался к нему, лёг всем весом, тяжелый, горячий, сильный. Отабек дурел от его близости, запаха. От ощущения кожа к коже. Надавил ладонями на бедра на себя и вниз. Чтобы ещё плотнее. Юра уткнулся носом в плечо, щекотно и обжигающе провёл вдоль шеи до уха и обратно. Так, что прошибло сразу в позвоночник до копчика и в пах. Юрин член влажно тёрся о его ногу. И Отабеку хотелось его так сильно. Даже не внутрь, не кончить, хотя и этого всего тоже, конечно, а самого Юру, всего, совсем.

Юра сдвинулся, Отабек дёрнулся ему навстречу, и Юра уперся, пытаясь пустить его в себя.

— Погоди, погоди.

Отабек подтянулся выше, зашарил рукой, ища презервативы. Юра вдруг посмотрел остро и цепко.

— У тебя был кто-то ещё… в это время?

Он мог бы нож вогнать — так смотрел, в животе плеснуло холодом. Отабек замотал головой по подушке:

— Нет, нет!

Какие ещё? Когда Юра, у него есть Юра, даже если там, далеко, но кто может встать рядом с ним?

— Чего тогда? — Юра посмотрел иначе, с жаркой, черной глубиной, уводя за собой, и опустился ниже.

Отабек снова зашарил руками, похлопал по краю кровати.

— Дай хоть смазки добавлю.

Юра мстительно сдвинулся на полусогнутых ногах. Отабек подтянул колени для равновесия, все-таки дотянулся до тюбика, выдавил на пальцы, на себя и мимо, заляпав влажным, липким. Щедро ухнул там, где медленно раскачиваясь, скользил Юра. Дотронулся пальцами, обвел растянутые мышцы. Его коротило от того, что это Юра, от ощущений, от близкого, маячившего на грани оргазма.

 

Сегодня Юра с трудом дождался, когда Отабек расшнурует конёк, осмотрел ногу, едва касаясь пальцами.

— Здесь больно? А здесь? Ничего не понимаю.

Юра поднял голову, с тревожно надеждой посмотрел на Якова.

— Поехали на рентген, — веско приказал он. — Любители загубить соревнования.

— Сначала награждение, — упрямо мотнул головой Отабек. Постоять на пьедестале рядом с Юрой он точно выдержит.

После отдыха стало легче. Отабек обнимал Юру, забравшего своё законное золото, смотрел в камеру и надеялся, что это просто усталость, сверхнагрузки и нужно лишь немного подождать.

Он с нажимами провёл пальцами вдоль Юриного позвоночника. Тот пошевелил лопатками, сдерживая улыбку. Лео де ла Иглесиа поглядывал на них, выгибая бровь.

— Эй, вы чего творите, ребята?

Юра рассмеялся, не выдержав, и Отабек готов был терпеть любую боль ради этого смеха.

 

У Якова, прошедшего со спортсменами ни одну больницу, спасибо, остались хорошие подвязки среди спортивных медиков.

— Стрессовый перелом ладьевидной кости, некроз. Зачем столько терпел? Теперь только операция.

Отабек с силой растёр лицо, надавил основаниями ладоней на глаза, разгоняя муторную, ватную усталость. История имеет свойство повторяться.

— И вы вряд ли сможете выступать дальше. Простой перекидной, и кость сломается повторно.

Яков молчал рядом. Такие слова не должны говориться в простом кабинете врача, хирурга, ортопеда, кого угодно. Их нужно выносить приговором, перечёркивающим всю прошлую жизнь.

— Юре не говорите, пожалуйста, — попросил Отабек в коридоре. Яков пожал ему руку и задержал в своих ладонях.

— Держись. На днях загляну. Если надо что, напиши.

 

25.

Юра позвонил перед стартом. Покрутился в коридоре, посмотрел на других, послушал музыку. И ляпнул:

— Скучно тут без тебя. Вставай к чемпионату Европы, вместе поедем!

— Юра, я не смогу кататься, — Отабек говорил тихо, спокойно, и от этого Юру словно ударило. — Врачи сказали, что одинарные мой предел.

— Тебе ведь уже сделали операцию. Да кому их не делают? Сейчас только декабрь, до следующего сезона вполне времени. И на хуй врачей! Что они вообще понимают. Сможешь, конечно. Знаешь, у нас какие физиотерапевты? Закачаешься. Да Яков вместе с Семёновной тебя на ноги к Миру поставят.

От злости, непонимания, страха Юра давил голосом. Если бы мог, он бы сорвался, прилетел, встряхнул Отабека. Что ты творишь?

— Это вряд ли, — Отабек грустно и тихо усмехнулся. — Федерация поставила условие: после операции я возвращаюсь в Казахстан, и тогда они согласны оплачивать моё лечение, восстановление, больничный, лекарства, врачей.

Юре приходилось прислушиваться к нему сквозь стучащую в висках кровь. Он понимал только одно — Отабек уезжает, Отабек уезжает, Отабек уезжает.

— И что, даже меня не дождёшься?

Отабек помолчал.

— Вылет послезавтра. Юра, я… — Юра втянул воздух, как задыхающийся астматик, как утопающий, которому не хватает сил выплыть. — Юра, я буду смотреть на тебя. Я не хотел говорить тебе до показательной про отъезд. Но ты знай, что ты самый лучший, самый достойный медали, ты обязательно справишься. Я тебя…

— Предатель! — крикнул Юра, перебивая его, до этих слов, до признания, от которого станет только хуже. Неужели Отабек не понимает? Всё, что он наговорил, каждое слово впивалось в Юру, выворачивало нутро, и он уже не чувствовал ничего, кроме огромной обжигающей боли.

По коридору ходили другие спортсмены, тренеры, помощники, хореографы, волонтёры, сливались в мутное влажное пятно. Юра здоровался, не различая лиц, отказывался от автографов, проходил мимо. Плыл в густом, вязком воздухе. Ему было нечем дышать.

Как он мог так легко всё бросить — его, Юру, Якова, лёд, тренировки, выступления? Пойти на поводу у федры? Предать его и себя.

Яков приложил ладонь к его лбу, покачал головой. Юра отмахнулся. Не надо, не трогайте.

Похлопал по плечу Виктор, рядом то появлялся, то исчезал хореограф. Юра видел, как живо, ярко двигается его рот, и отвернулся. В ушах скрежетало ржавое железо и стекло.

Выезд, поклон.

Тело привычно повторяло заученные движения. Разбег, скрестные, тройка, снова скрестные, кораблик, замах. Ударить зубцом, вытолкнуть себя. Зрителей нет, мира вокруг нет. Только лёд, прижатые руки, сдержанные мышцы, раскрутиться и удар. Держать выезд на сжатых мышцах-пружинах.

К чёрту Отабека!

Юра катал на льду эту боль, злость, растерянность, отчаянье, жгучее ощущение своего бессилия и несправедливости. Резал коньком, рисовал руками, телом. Так, как не смог бы словами.

Тройной аксель — вверх руки, и музыка, воздух несут его дальше и вперёд, лёд принимает, подбрасывает, чтобы не осел, чтобы не понесло в бок, не закрутило.

А Отабека нет, и не будет. Через сколько времени федра его выпустит снова? Когда вырастит новых тренеров? Хореографов. Научится резать музыку.

Не будет сонного утра на одной подушке, не будет тяжёлого Пёти в ногах. Тренировок, догонялок, зеркала, в котором они двое как один человек, раздвоившийся на белое и чёрное, в четком синхроне. Не будет разговоров, объятий, даже его голоса — и то…

Лёд мстит за мысли и за то, что Юра отвлекся — он полетел вниз с плохой крутки, с перепутанных ног. Дурацкая бабочка, Юра упал, болезненно ударился кистью, бедром. Глухо прострелила поясница.

Только не сейчас, мелькнула запоздалая мысль. Только не снова. Он сильный, он должен. Поймал взгляд Якова за бортиком. Я здесь, я вижу. Смотри на меня, хотя бы ты смотри!

Юра собирался злым, яростным усилием. Крепкие мышцы держали тело, дали равновесие, баланс. Он взлетел в бедуинском прыжке и приземлился во вращение. Кольцо, раз, два, три… Краски смазались в сплошной сине-розово-зелёный круг, или ему так казалось. Сильная доля — вытянуться в бильман. Руки отпустили лезвие. Юра дотянулся ногой, прогнулся в спине. Забыл в усилии обо всём. Дотянуть, сделать. Опустил ногу вниз — плавнее, плавнее! — и медленно, через прижатые к телу ладони, вытянул руки вверх, вращаясь безумной юлой.

В голове шумело, болели глаза. Юра вышел в шаги, в кораблик, отвлек гибким корпусом, сжатыми кулаками, резко расправленными пальцами, пока проходило головокружение. На трибуне мелькнул флаг Казахстана с лицом Отабека на его фоне. Юру словно ударило током, он так глупо, по-детски попал на зубец и полетел вперёд себя с дорожки, нелепо перебирая ногами.

Яков всё ещё смотрел на него, и Юра разогнался безумной стрелой назад себя кросс-роллом, дугой, полетел пулей, как не было в программе, но так, как хотелось ему высказать, выкричать, и взлетел, вбил в два такта из четырёх последних каскад из лутца и акселя.

Зал орал дурниной, забрасывая лёд плюшевыми тиграми и котами. Юра хотел уйти с арены, спрятаться и не мог сделать ни шагу. Из него вынули стержень, и он осел на лёд безвольной блестящей тряпкой.

 

Юра с трудом дождался награждения. Его крутило и мотало как после отравления, с температурой и обезвоживанием. Он махал в камеру, приклеено улыбался шелушащимися, сухими губами. Обнимался с первым, третьим местами, неловко тыча букетом то в бок одному из них, то себе под нос.

— Ты не заболел? Выглядишь так себе, — озабоченно спросил Пхичит, пока Юра горячечно мотылялся между желающими прикоснуться к серебряному медалисту.

Юра собрался отмахнуться, сказать, что нет, всё нормально и, пристально глядя в глаза Пхичиту, кивнул. Точно. Это же всё решало. Пресска, гала, банкет. Сослаться на плохое самочувствие, усталость, акклиматизацию, смену часовых поясов, в конце концов. Хорватия же у нас другая страна, а?

— Да что-то не очень, — и самому стало смешно, как испуганно и сочувственно Пхичит посмотрел на его кривую улыбку.

Хорошо, что Хорватия, что Загреб. Полтора часа до аэропорта, час болтанки в воздухе до Вены, где под крылом самолёта ему уже ничего ни о чём не поёт, а ноет, воет, тоскливо и высасывающе.

Пересадка, ещё три часа в воздухе, и он приземлится в родном Пулково.

Он не надеялся застать Отабека, а рыдать над опустевшей койкой совсем уже дно, как ни крути. Всё проходит рано или поздно. Золотые медали достаются другим, мазер сгребает манатки к новому ухажёру, а деда остаётся за семьсот с лишним километров, и роуминг десятилетнему мальчишке точно был не по карману.

Теперь Отабек.

Юра расплатился с таксистом, хлопнул дверью подъезда, покрутил брелок со смешной, нахохленной Пётиной мордой, вставил ключ в замочную скважину. Ключ застопорился, не двигаясь с места. Юра надавил снова, бесполезно.

На верхний закрыл, что ли.

Он перебрал связку, примерился другим ключом, и дверь неожиданно распахнулась. На пороге стояла мама, в домашнем халате и тапочках, почему-то испуганно глядя на него.

Юра отмер первым.

— Привет.

— Здравствуй, здравствуй, Юрочка, — мама дёрнулась вперёд, то ли обнять, то ли помочь с чемоданом, лоснившимся так и не снятым целлофаном. Отступила внутрь, пропуская. — А я прибраться и цветы полить, пока тебя нет, — словно извиняясь, зачастила мама, вытирая руки передником.

Юра кивнул, с грохотом перекатил чемодан через порог, поставил в прихожей. Снял кроссовки, наступая носками на пятки, и, как был, прошёл в большую комнату.

Мама чем-то загремела в кухне, ойкнула. Зашумела вода. Юра сполз ниже по сиденью дивана, широко расставив виднеющиеся в прорезях черных джинсов колени, запрокинул голову на спинку, не снимая капюшона. Засунул руки в карманы.

А он и не знал, что мама приезжала, пока его нет. Или не хотел замечать?

— Я уже всё, справилась. Пойду, — мама заглянула в комнату, задержалась в дверях. — Ты замечательно выступил, я смотрела. Упал, правда, немного, но это ничего, — тут же одёрнула она себя. — Серебряная медаль тоже хорошо. Не всегда же быть чемпионом.

Юра усмехнулся. Мама-мама. Не всегда, да.

— Ну ладно, не буду тебе мешать, — она развернулась, и Юра окликнул её неожиданно для себя.

— Мам, а почему ты тогда ушла?

— Когда? — удивлённо переспросила мать из прихожей, зашла в комнату с сапогом в руке.

— Когда я был маленький, когда ещё деда меня на каток водил?

Мама вздохнула, села с этим сапогом на кресло.

— Ничего себе, ты вспомнил, — слабо усмехнулась она. — Юр, ты ведь крохой был, не видел ничего. И не твоё это было дело… В девяностые совсем трудно стало, не жили, выживали. Я за тряпками в Польшу моталась. С такими, знаешь, огромными клетчатыми баулами. Встанешь в пять утра, и скорее по темноте на вокзал, там в автобус, печка не топит, с термосом, — она махнула рукой. — Да чего уже теперь. Потом вроде легче пошло, я две палатки поставила, свой закуток в торговом центре открыла, подкопила, ввязалась в кооператив. А в девяносто восьмом снова-здорово, полетели мои и палатки, и закутки. Отец твой давно сбежал, ну, скатертью ему дорога и попутного ветра в паруса, подлецу. Сколько я с его родственниками натерпелось, кому рассказать. А у меня ты маленький на руках, квартира недостроенная и прописка в Колпинской коммуналке, где твой отец жил.

— Я сама снова за одеждой, теперь в Корею. Потом косметику оттуда начала возить, но это я сильно позже догадалась, да и не нужна она была никому в конце девяностых. Твоё фигурное катание ещё. Ты бы знал, сколько это стоило. Подкатки, лёд, ботинки, лезвия, хореографы, программы, костюмы, форма, всё платно, а ты растёшь с каждым днём.

— Я знаю, мам.

— Знаешь. Да, — мама помолчала, постукивая себя сапогом по колену. — Так смешно было, — улыбнулась она, не глядя на Юру, — я пришла за тобой на второе или третье занятие, не помню уже. И вы стоите, кнопки, завёрнутые в шубы, шапки, рейтузы, на малюсеньких конёчках. И тренер, Любовь Викторовна звали, говорит вам: «Падайте!», и вы все, как один, заваливаетесь на бок. Смеётесь!

Юра перебил нежное, тоскливое, занывшее в груди, злой мыслью, что он и сейчас неплохо падает. Настолько, что ему бы не помешали и шуба, и рейтузы.

— Папа, дедушка твой, военным был, что там зарплата. Крутилась, как могла. Ту комнату, где нас с тобой прописали, в Колпино, я всё-таки приватизировала. Стояла насмерть, мы даже дрались со свекровью и её чокнутой дочкой. Я тебя к дедушке перевезла, когда они нас посреди зимы чуть ли не раздетыми на улицу выгнали. Сама решила, костьми лягу, не уйду. Признала твоего отца безвестно отсутствующим, оформила комнату, продала, вложила деньги в кооператив, и ничего уже мне эти две стервы сделать не смогли.

Юра не перебивал, не уточнял, не переспрашивал. Слова матери не мешали ему думать, наоборот, они словно втекали в него, завершая картину мира, заштопывая дыры с оборванными нитями, которые он так долго носил в себе.

Он думал о том, стоило ли это всего? Детства без матери, интерната?

Но у него есть деда, фигурное катание, чемпионство, в конце концов. Кем он мог стать, если бы мама не вцепилась в свою комнату, не моталась бы в Польшу и Корею за одеждой. Если бы она работала какой-нибудь швеёй на заводе, а он ходил в обычную школу, поступил на химико-биологический? Разглядывал жуков под микроскопом. Участвовал в студвесне и экваторе, ухаживал за девчонкой из параллели. И не знал Отабека.

Снова и снова пути сводились к нему. Не человек, а Рим какой-то.

— Сама в Колпино осталась, у меня там и квартира, и бизнес. Куда бы я поехала? Когда Яков Давыдович тобой заинтересовался, думала, ну наконец, мы сможем жить вместе. Но ты уже не хотел.

Не хотел, точно. Юра открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и снова промолчал. Он как увидел, что мать якшается с каким-то мужиком, на глаза красная пелена опустилась. Пока они с дедом точили коньки, лечили растяжения, ушибы, порезы, учили уроки, рисовали снеговиков, его мать устраивала личную жизнь.

— Вот я поплакала-то тогда, — она быстро и невесело улыбнулась и тут же продолжила, будто стесняясь своей слабости или того, что эта слабость безразлична Юре. — Пришлось со спортивным интернатом договариваться. Лёд всё-таки, и расписание подходящее.

Подходящее, точно. А ещё полсотни хоккеистов, которые частенько к нему подходили.

— На летние каникулы, квартиру снимала. Ту, где ты сейчас живёшь. Там хозяйка каждый год уезжала на море к родственникам, а мы, наоборот, к ней. Сколько — года четыре назад? — она совсем переехала, и мы квартиру выкупили.

— Пять с половиной, — от долгого молчания в горле пересохло, и Юра закашлялся. — Я думал, ты мне её на шестнадцать лет подарила.

— На шестнадцать? — удивилась мама. — Нет, нет… Она же на твои призовые куплена, ну и я там немного добавила, но всё равно. Как я могла её подарить?

Она замолчала.

— Мам…

— Мм?

— Ты это, приходи, когда захочешь. Ну, то есть лучше, конечно, заранее позвонить, но когда захочешь.

— Ладно, я поняла, — мама засмеялась и потрепала его по макушке. — Буду приходить, но прежде звонить. Спасибо.

Юра растерялся от этого спасибо и только неловко дёрнул плечом.

 

26.

Сначала было странно. Отабек вставал, включал музыку, чайник, воду в кране. Делал взмахи, разминал шею, плечи, стопы. Собирался на пробежку.

И вдруг понимал, что ему больше не надо.

Не нужно вставать, греть, бежать.

Не нужно не-есть. И есть — тоже не нужно.

Растягиваться, подниматься, толкать себя выше, дальше, снова, снова, снова.

И боли больше нет — это ведь ожидалось. Но как получается, что именно боль и осталась? В суставах, в лодыжке, в тех же плечах, в костях на стопе, где она давно должна пройти без коньков.

Возвращались фиксаторы, силиконовые прокладки, мази, таблетки, уколы, обследования, назначения, мрт, денсиометрия, травматолог, невролог, ортопед, невролог, массажист, хирург («Я нашла хорошего врача» — «Мам, спасибо, но…» — «Ты же ночами не спишь, я же вижу!» — «Ладно, я попробую, ладно»). И заветное:

— Отабек, подожди. У футбольной команды новый терапевт появился, ты бы зашёл к нему. Я договорюсь.

Снова врач, снова спасибо, но теперь, вдруг — правильные, необходимые руки, слова, два листа со стрелками: «Месяц дней пьёшь, десять дней перерыв, следующее».

И тренировок нет, а дыра — есть. Днём зарастала тонким слоем льда, вечером, ночью крошилась от прикосновений памяти. Юры. Утром плавали ошметки на выстуженной мерзлой воде.

Иногда забывался. «Ты бы это слышал, Юр!..» Клал телефон экраном вниз.

Номер, что ли, стереть. Из памяти.

Своей.

Вайбер — не в сети.

Ватсап, вконтакт — не в сети.

Не выдержал и упал как с квада на полном ходу в «абонент не отвечает или временно не доступен».

Через две недели он выучил все интонации механического собеседника. Набирал, сбрасывал, ходил кругами — и правую ногу крепко держала жесткая повязка.

— Да, — отрывисто бросили в трубку.

— Здравствуйте, Яков Давидович.

— Узнал. Как дела? Отдыхаешь?

— Нет, я… я хотел узнать, как Юра. У него что-то с телефоном или…

— Юра, — Яков усмехнулся глухо и недобро. — Ну приезжай, посмотри, как твой Юра.

Отабек прижал тёплый, словно радиоактивный телефон к ноющему нутру, пытаясь успокоиться. Не простил. Ни Яков, ни Юра.

Ничего, уговаривал себя Отабек, скоро летние шоу, потом гран-при, чемпионат России, Европы, Четырех континентов, Мира. Он сможет смотреть на Юру по телевизору.

Сможет ведь?

Отабек так сильно скучал.

 

Юра зажал ложку зубами, удерживая пальцами обеих рук пластиковую коробку с обжигающе-холодным мороженым за крышку. Задвинул коленом ящик морозилки, хлопнул дверцей. За стенкой первый канал трещал мешаниной из голосов ведущих, музыки и рекламы. Первая десятка только раскатывалась, и, конечно, хорошо бы посмотреть, кто там и как, но ничего, переживут.

Юра поставил мороженое на стол, достал кухонное полотенце, перелил кофе из кувшина в кружку. Приноровил все к себе и, ойкая от влажной прохлады у правого бока, потащил в комнату.

Забрался с ногами в кресло, положил на согнутую ногу полотенце, сверху — мороженое. С треском открыл крышку и воткнул ложку в морозные, стылые гребни из клубники, шоколада и банана.

На льду уже первый пошёл. Под томно-лиричное, густое полутанго выкатывается ученик тренера Джакометти, с такими же замашками на сексуальность и соблазн.

И ушёл с первого же тулупа так, что Юра поморщится. Комментаторы, спасибо, промолчали. Со второго квада юное дарование полетело туда же. Юра был уверен, что там до кучи найдут недокрут, выдадут утешительный приз в виде забытой галочки и отправят обратно.

Он покатал мороженое во рту, согрел языком и мелко сглотнул. Пётя запрыгнула на подлокотник, поставила лапу на колено и убрала, осуждающе разглядывая натюрморт девы в печали. Потёрлась мохнатой головой о плечо, и Юра поднял локоть, чтобы шерсть не попала в контейнер.

Юра пошарил рукой по креслу рядом с собой, втиснул пальцы в щель между сиденьем и подлокотником. Поднял недовольную Пётю, меховой шапкой пригревшуюся рядом.

И вспомнил, что писать некому.

Пётя уложилась обратно, замурлыкала, стискивая когтями мягкий велюр.

Третий, четвёртый. Тяжелые триксели, будто у них мешки с картошкой за спиной,

Пятым катался Гуанхун, и Юра с интересом следил, как тот вырос. Китай штампует фигуристов, как промышленность, олимпийскими темпами пятилетку в три года, фигуриста в полтора. Гуанхун печатает квады и каскады один за другим. Четыре, Юра насчитывает четыре, если зачтут косой риттбергер, который больше похож на вызов дьявола.

Первое место Неколы уплыло в Китай, но какие его годы. Лёд скользкий, произвольная ещё впереди.

Следующим с уверенным наклоном вперёд, словно на шорт-трек, выкатился Леруа. Подбоченился римским императором и рванул с места в разбег и квады. Юра наклонился к экрану, ловя детали. Можно, конечно, найти заявленную программу, но лень, да и зачем, так посмотрит.

Леруа шлёпнулся на флипе, неудачник. Криво выехал, прострадал дорожку шагов и зачем-то по-дурацки вытянул ногу вперёд в радикулитную либелу.

Жан-Жака грибуют так, что Юра охреневает. Судьи не моргают, они закрывают глаза, чтобы не видеть этого ужаса, с техническими специалистами заодно. Первое место по баллам за короткую программу и безумные компоненты.

— Да-а… — протянул комментатор задумчиво.

— Да, — энергично ответила ему другая. — А всё почему, а всё потому, что в этом году наша сборная в неуверенной позиции.

— Почему в неуверенной? Только что мы видели, как выступал Юрий Плисецкий…

— Вот именно, что видели.

— И мы не теряем надежды… Юра талант, можно без преувеличения сказать, великий фигурист… Не теряем надежды на его возвращение.

— Нет, — вклинилась в разговор баба из подтанцовки для парников, которую вообще никто не звал. — В спорт не возвращаются. Либо ты каждый день выкладываешься на льду до седьмого пота, либо вываливаешься из обоймы. Никаких «передохнуть год-другой» не бывает.

— А как же Виктор Ник…

— И исключения лишь подтверждают правила.

Заткнись, курица, хотелось закричать Юре. Сколько раз он сам говорил, что стоит ему пожелать, и он снова заберется на чемпионский пьедестал.

Голоса комментаторов переплелись в непонятную муть. Юра различал отдельные слова, не улавливая смысл. Баба-парница повизгивала, рассуждая об одиночниках, в которых ничего не смыслит. Раздражала. Юра убрал звук. На экране молча скользил Пхичит, воздевая руки к небу. Голубые полотна рукавов развевались, как пиратские флаги в Сиамском заливе.

 

27.

Когда он успел растерять? Когда ему стало всё безразлично? То, чем он жил, любил. Вместе с уходом Отабека?

Юра покатал затылком по спинке дивана.

Но Отабек не ушёл, он… Что?

Отабек не мог больше кататься, не захотел рисковать, и Юра пустил под откос свою карьеру, свою жизнь в отместку, назло.

Предал мечту.

 

За кубками и медалями стояло письмо Виктора из Японии. Юра сохранил даже конверт с марками — чёрные иероглифы на красном фоне. Виктор любил театральные жесты, но здесь он был прав.

Юра поднялся, отыскал открытку с видом замка на горячих источниках, перевернул надписью вверх.

«Не забывай, чего ты хочешь. Самое время для достижения целей. Исполни свою мечту. Только ты можешь воплотить ее в жизнь. Живи своей жизнью. Танцуй свою мечту, пой, пой свою песню».

 

Пора было начинать. Юра набрал номер, сбросил, постучал телефоном по раскрытой ладони другой руки. Такое нужно делать лично, самому, чтобы не было возможности отложить и отказаться.

Лилия открыла дверь, оглядела его с ног до головы, спокойная, худая, строгая. Кивнула в сторону коридора:

— Переодевайся, вставай к станку, начинай разогреваться с плие. Я уже представляю, как много с тобой работы, а пока только посмотрю, насколько всё плохо.

Юра низко наклонил голову, пряча улыбку в вороте кофты.

И он летел, летел через тренировки, через снова открытые двери хореографического зала, через усталость, через немогу. Потому что только так он ощущал себя живым.

 

— Это плохой выбор, — настойчиво повторил Яков. Юра, тяжело дыша, упёрся ладонями в колени.

— Значит, программа Виктора была нормальной, а короткая Отабека тебе не нравится?

Юра распрямился, медленно сделал круг, восстанавливая сбитое дыхание.

— Дело не в элементах, сам знаешь.

— Да, — Юра остановился посреди арены, упрямо глянул исподлобья. — Дело не в элементах.

— Пусть катает её, — вдруг веско сказала Лилия. Юра послал ей воздушный поцелуй.

 

«Живи своей жизнью».

Гран-при в Японии, четверной лутц на втором аккорде — привет тебе, Бека. Руки — изломанные ветви, поникший лебедь волчка и дорожка шагов в короткой на слом ноги.

«Танцуй свою мечту».

Чемпионат России. Квад и триксель перед последней точкой в произвольной — умри все живое и Юра вместе с ним, инна бауэр с распахнутой грудью навстречу камерам.

Джей-Джей там не сдох от зависти к его пафосу?

«Пой свою песню».

Чемпионат Европы — сколько ещё?

На два дня Юра в Москве, с дедой и Пётей. Они смотрели его произвольную, такой женский бильман — Отабек, ты ещё помнишь про это? — ТАТ за кадром охала от его гибкости и говорила, что он стабилен, как никогда. А Юра не знал, куда больше рвался, на Чемпионат Мира или чтобы его выступление увидел Отабек.

Спина мстила ноющей поясницей за бильман и пистолетик в одном флаконе. Отабек, учти на будущее, если…

А, к черту.

«Воины Казахстана» взбивали степную пыль льда лезвиями коньков, когда Отабек резко и уверенно прорубал себе дорогу, будто вокруг никого нет. А Юра играл на публику, удивляя, как завещал Виктор, и рвал их взмахами рук и русской метелью. Он не помнил, говорил ли, но для него второе место было как награда, когда Отабек стоял на ступень выше.

Сегодня Юра почти искренне обнимал Минами, — кто бы мог подумать — научившегося в квады и компоненты. Он не бьет Юриных рекордов, зато сует золотую медаль в нос каждому желающему.

 

Отабек налил воду в чайник, щёлкнул кнопкой, помыл заварочник, нашёл ложку, насыпал тёмно-зелёных скрученных листьев, подождал.

Последний сезон Юра срывал выступление за выступлением. Падение, ещё, вывих, грипп. Отабек не понимал, что происходит. Не хотел верить.

Не хотел думать, что Юра мог — так.

Назло ему? Как тогда, восемь лет назад, когда он только приехал тренироваться к Якову. Но Отабек не чувствовал себя виноватым.

Не виноватым — злым, раздосадованным.

Отабек хотел дождаться записи, чтобы не смотреть всё подряд. Чтобы включить только Юру и закрыть, если снова увидит те же опущенные руки, вялые прыжки. Чтобы не слышать комментаторов, сожалеющих о потере.

Он смог бы выключить? Или опять врал бы себе, обещая ещё немного, надеясь на чудо, когда внутри всё рвётся от злости, тоски, непонимания, и он долго неприкаянно бродит больным, и в груди, между ребер ноет и ноет.

Я только начну, подумал Отабек. На экране раскатка первой группы. Юры нет.

Первый, второй, третий номер, прыжки, компоненты, баллы. Пхичит сражался с акселем и почти выиграл, касаясь рукой на выезде. У Сынгиля проблемы с реберностью. В программе не видно, но на медленном повторе Отабек заметил что ему надо над ней работать, хотя сколько лет уже. Выходят совсем молодые, и кто-то даже интересный, но не настолько.

Не так, как сверкал Юра в свои пятнадцать. Шестнадцать, семнадцать, восемнадцать, и ещё три года, пока не решил втоптать в лёд свои медали и будущее.

Чай расплескался, Отабек чертыхнулся, поискал, чем вытереть. И замер от дёрнувшегося в груди сердца. Он его почувствовал раньше, чем увидел и чем понял, что это Юра.

Зазвонил телефон, Отабек, не глядя на экран, выключил.

И подумал, что себе-то не надо врать. Не будет никаких «начну». Он будет сидеть вот так, впитывая каждое Юрино движение, каждый жест и взмах. И потом ещё десятки раз на записи.

Юра в непривычном чёрно-белом комбинезоне расслабленно проехал круг, вышел в медленное вращение, мелькнул вырез на беззащитной голой спине. Отабек знал, что там ткань телесного цвета, но отсюда казалось, что — кожа. И трогательные лопатки.

Отабека коротило на них, как раньше. Юра выглядел совсем худым, или он просто забыл, каким тот кажется на экране.

Одиннадцатый, двенадцатый, тринадцатый.

Четырнадцатый. «Российская Федерация, Юрий Плисецкий». Зал по-привычке встретил рёвом и аплодисментами.

Юра скользнул на середину, застыл, прямой и спокойный. Как он близко, как близко. Неужели опять? Тишина такая густая и непрозрачная, что можно влипнуть в неё, как муха в паутину. В груди оборвалось на тонкой, длинной ноте.

И Юра взорвал зал с первой же ноты. Врезался бешеным скольжением, четверными прыжками, дорожкой, взмахами, каскадом из трикселя и тройного тулупа с выездом в кораблик.

Это его, его программа, и Отабек смеялся и плакал от того, насколько Юра катал ее ярко, откровенно и прозрачно. «Он словно капитан на пиратском корабле», — сказал комментатор, и Отабеку хотелось смеяться снова, потому что только слепой не увидит, сколько в Юрином выступлении его самого, резкого, отдающегося целиком, полностью, и забирающего столько же. Это перекрученные простыни в гостиничных номерах, беззастенчиво сброшенная одежда, перемешанные запахи, стекающие капли пота, сбитое дыхание, размытая улыбка, протяжный стон.

Юра раскрыл залу свои объятия — поздравляйте. И зал взбесился от восторга, забрасывая лёд игрушками.

Камера поймала улыбающегося в кике уже не его Юру.

 

28.

Отабеку почти удалось то, о чём мечтал — его школа фигурного катания в Алма-Ате набирала обороты. Он сам тренировал, ставил программы, искал помощников, хореографов, врачей. Осторожно продумывал собственное шоу, где музыка, движение, костюмы оттеняли бы друг друга, складываясь в праздничный калейдоскоп.

И глухо скучал по Юре.

Отабек ждал и откладывал поездку в Питер, в Клуб. Он надеялся, что увидит Юру и боялся — их встречи, его реакции. Того, что уже безразличен Юре, и его обиды.

Было странно и радостно-тревожно идти по Клубу. Серая сталь стен, нарисованные кубы льда и танцующие пары. Фотографии чемпионов — и его собственная, надо же! — объявления, расписания, поздравления. Отабек поздоровался со Степаном Петровичем, заглянул в раздевалку, не узнавая переодевавшихся там юниоров.

— Отабек! — он обернулся и не сразу вспомнил мальчика-морковку. Тот вприпрыжку бежал по коридору с сумкой наперевес.

— Здравствуй, чемпион, — Отабек важно пожал ему руку. — Как успехи?

— Пятое место на Первенстве России, — похвастался морковка. — Вы к нам вернулись? Насовсем?

— Это вряд ли, — обтекаемо ответил Отабек. — Но ты делаешь успехи, молодец!

— Жаль, мне с вами нравилось.

На душе потеплело. Отабек прошёл на арену, протиснулся между зрительскими рядами и облокотился на борт, понаблюдать за тренировкой Якова. Он словно видел себя с двух сторон: на месте спортсмена и тренера.

И пропустил момент, когда Юра подошёл сзади.

— Привет.

— Привет.

Отабек пытался отвести взгляд и не мог. Юра, всё такой же и повзрослевший, в чёрной футболке, штанах, с завязанными в хвост светлыми волосами, выбившейся прядью на лбу.

У Юры мужской баритон с легкой хрипотцой. Он покачал бутылкой с витаминной болтанкой. Отпил.

И красивый, невозможно красивый.

Отличное выступление.

Я рад, что ты вернулся на лед.

Я так хотел тебя увидеть.

И вместо этого выдавил дежурное:

— Ты поменял музыку в «Воинах Казахстана»? Хорошо получилось.

— Спасибо, — хмыкнул Юра, и Отабек растерялся. Мысли лихорадочно скакали, путались, перемешиваясь в клубок. Он не знал, как общаться с этим новым Юрой. Они больше не друзья? Отабек не просил, не смел просить большего, но столько лет в одной команде, все прошло?

Юра опёрся спиной, локтями о борт, покрутил головой, рассматривая трибуны. Во рту вязла каша с привкусом горечи. Отабек прочистил горло, спросил:

— Что дальше, Чемпионат мира?

— Сначала Российский же, — удивлённо ответил Юра, оборачиваясь к нему.

— Да, конечно, конечно, точно. Я не забыл.

Коқыс, вот тупень. Отабек мучился от того, какую чушь он несёт, каким неловким выходил их разговор.

— Потом да, поеду на Мир, если отберусь, — Юра развернулся на одной ноге, встал лицом к катку, согнулся в пояснице над бортом. Кисти в чёрных перчатках.

— Ты сможешь, — дежурно ободрил его Отабек.

Юра снова усмехнулся. Отабеку хотелось уйти, не продолжать пустой, никому не нужный разговор. И остаться, чтобы побыть вместе ещё немного, лишь постоять рядом, фантомно ощущая Юрино тепло.

— Яков сегодня бушует, — вполголоса сказал Юра и, не глядя на него, продолжил: — Ты знаешь, я потом долго думал над твоими словами, ну, о том, что в большинстве случаев нет абсолютно чёрного и белого, чистого добра и зла. Не сразу, конечно. Сначала мне не до философских выкладок было, я себя не знал как собрать.

Отабек почувствовал свою вину за то, что его не было рядом, за Юрины сомнения и провалы.

— А потом до меня дошло, что это как в той притче про лошадь, сломанную ногу и войну. Я ненавидел тебя за то, что ты забрал Якова, но именно ты стал моим, наверное, первым и единственным другом. Любовником, возлюбленным.

Грудь сжало болью и ноющей тоской.

— Ты ушёл от Якова, от меня… Не надо, тогда я считал именно так!.. слишком неожиданно. Я не успел ни осознать, ни привыкнуть. Не было, там, финального гала, роз, слёз, которые зрители вытирали бы мягкими игрушками и бросались на лёд делать харакири коньками.

Отабек против воли улыбнулся.

— Но тогда бы ты не создал свою школу, не дал возможность кататься десяткам других талантливых детей и окончательно загубил ноги — я гуглил твой перелом, шансов там и правда не было. И, кстати, следил за тобой. Ты теперь известный тренер, знал об этом? Конечно, откуда в ваших степях интернеты.

Юра засмеялся, уходя от тычка. Посмотрел наконец на Отабека прямо и открыто:

— Будешь моим другом?

— Всегда был.

Отабек с готовностью пожал протянутую руку, и ему казалось, что только она и держит на земле, как тонкая нить воздушный шарик. И в нём столько счастья, что хватило бы на весь каток и дальше.

Юра сверкнул глазами, задорно, по-мальчишески, и вдруг добавил:

— Но это не всё. К разговору о конях, ногах, войне и твоей школе. Отабек Алтын, ты станешь моим тренером на этой Олимпиаде?

Отабек ошарашенно моргнул. Юра, заговорщик и провокатор, не дожидаясь его ответа, отвернулся ко льду, что-то крикнул Якову. Под футболкой перекатывались твердые жгуты мышц — Отабек помнил, как они двигаются, как бронзово блестит от приглушенного света ночника его кожа. И Юра, довольно улыбаясь и всё-всё понимая, смотрел вполоборота.


End file.
